(For)Ever After
by Fashionista7
Summary: The sequel to "Anastasia." Dr. Spencer Reid is now ready to take on the new beginning with his newly adopted child, Anastasia. And...he's also ready to take the next step with someone who has been there for both him and her as they take on the events, challenges, and surprises that will come their very way.
1. New Beginnings

**Hello, everyone.**

 **Happy Easter and April Fools Day.**

 **Here is my sequel to Anastasia.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds. Criminal Minds belongs to the creator, Jeff Davis, CBS, etc. I don't own any of the original characters, although I'm not going to lie, I wish I did. I'm not going to lie again, I'm über nervous about creating this sequel, but you gave me the confidence and encouragement. I'll try and get to my other stories when I can; of course, there's the occasional writer's block, school full-time—finals will come up soon, part-time job, etc.**

 **Enjoy and I look forward to hearing from you all.**

 **Please enjoy and please do review, too; constructive criticism and new ideas are always appreciated.**

 **Previously from "Anastasia…"**

" _We got ourselves a case. And it's quite a big one…Geneviève Jeannette François aka G.J. François…"_

"… _Her husband: Nicolas Arthur Edwin Johannes Reinhardt. He's been sending threatening notes and letters to her, saying she will regret leaving him, she will pay for taking the children with her. And the children…Ovid…Tiberius…Mario…and…Anthony…_ "

"… _Ms. G.J. François is pregnant with their fifth child and she's afraid he'll come after her family, too, not just the children…"_

" _You are going find him, right? You don't know that man. You don't know him at all. He will…"_

" _Agents and officers will be driving by periodically, along with the extra security." JJ assured her._

" _And I'll be able to see my sons again, right?"_

" _Yes, ma'am. Call us if you need anything, okay?"_

" _You know, if anything were to happen to me, I just want to leave this world knowing that my children are loved and all I want for them to know that they would be with people who will love them...make them feel safe…and protected…"_

" _We got her!"_

" _Please…help my baby…It's a girl..." She gave them a braving smile as she showed them her newborn child._

" _She's perfect." Reid complimented. "What's her name?"_

" _Anastasia…uh…Anastasia Nicole…Mathilde…." She let out a quiet painful cry. "…uh…Diana…"_

" _Please…don't leave me…"_

" _I'm not leaving you, ma'am…"_

 _Grabbing a hold of his arm, "I need to tell you something…Promise me that she will be looked after and surrounded by people who will make her feel valued, loved, safe, protected…ah…"_

" _Ma'am…"_

"… _I don't want her to think that she entered this world thinking she was not loved and abandoned. I want her to know she came into this world knowing she was loved and wanted more than anything else in this world. Please! Promise me!" The pleading in the tone of her voice, even her tears, was real._

 _Taking a deep breath himself. "I promise."_

" _Oh, god!"_

" _Prentiss! We just found the rest of the family…"_

"… _And her four sons…"_

"… _She never made it off the table."_

"… _I would like to foster her."_

" _You've been granted emergency temporary custody of Anastasia."_

" _Which one of you is Dr. Spencer Reid?"_

" _I am, ma'am."_

" _She's all yours."_

" _I'm…going to adopt her."_

 _Morgan almost choked on his hot chocolate. "You are?"_

" _Yes. Yes, I am."_

" _Congratulations, doctor. And especially to you, Anastasia Nicole Mathilde Diana…Reid."_

" _Anastasia Nicole Mathilde Diana Reid. Your name is now Anastasia Nicole Mathilde Diana Reid."_

" _To Anastasia!"_

" _Anastasia!"_

* * *

"Come on, princess," Reid whispered to a sleepy Anastasia, kissing her head and forehead numerous times as he was putting her in her crib. "It's time for bed. Oh, here we go. Shh-shh-shh. Oh, good night, my sweet, little, growing Anastasia."

Reid could not help but sigh at Anastasia. The way she looked like a peaceful angel in her little pink bunny pajama set, sleeping without a care in the world. "I can't believe it's been a year, two weeks and five days since the courts placed you in my custody. I look back at what has happened during the past year…"

* * *

"… _You're liking this, aren't you? [...] Come on, let me put this hooded towel on you, so you don't get cold, okay? There you go. Look at you, you're all clean and cozy now."_

 _Reid grabs Anastasia from JJ's arms and starts rocking, calming her down. "Oh. Hey-hey-hey, Anastasia. It's okay. It's okay. I know. I know. I'm here now. I'm here now. Everything's going to be okay."_

" _Hey, Anastasia. […] Did you know that tummy time can not only help you get big and strong and develop motor skills, prevents the back of your head from developing positional plagiocephaly?"_

" _Gitchee gitchee goo. […] Da-da, da-da."._

" _Did she…?" A stunned Tara asked._

" _Just call Reid…? An astound Rossi asked._

" _Da-da. Da-da." Anastasia taps Reid's nose._

 _Reid tried to talk; his mouth was moving, opening and closing, but he couldn't actually get the words out. He almost felt like crying when he felt his eyes were watering. Finally, he just simply unbuckles her and brought him into his arms, holding her close to him. "She said her first words to me." He whispered. "You said your first words to me." He allowed a tear to fall._

" _Aww, Anastasia. You did it! Yay!" Reid chuckled as he just witnessed another historic milestone in her development: her first crawl. In no time soon, she'll be taking her first steps, use the toilet on her own, sleep in her own bed. Not understanding before, he now knew how JJ, Simmons, and Morgan felt. He began to have all these thoughts and feelings he either never knew or felt in a long time; giving him a headrush._

… _He almost felt like crying as he heard Anastasia cry on the other line. "Aw, Anastasia. Don't cry. D-don't cry. I'll be home as soon as I can. Okay? Now, I gotta go. Bye. Love you."_ _He started to develop another lump in his throat as well as a single tear. Instead, he forced himself to swallow the lump, wipe away his tear and quickly hung up._

… _Straightway, he dropped his bags, keys, and coat on the floor—something he would never really do but did and needed it, he made a run towards Anastasia's room and finds her peacefully sleeping in her crib. He watched her for a few more seconds before planting a kiss on her forehead and moves a piece of her hair away from her face._

" _I'm home, Anastasia," He whispered. "I told you I would be home. And I meant what I said before. I love you."_

…" _Based on the symptoms and the diagnostics and chest X-ray we ran, Anastasia has RSV."_

" _Respiratory syncytial virus?" The doctor nods his head._

… _Reid had spent the entire day with Anastasia opening presents, consuming milk and cookies, or milk and baby food in Anastasia's case; they watched classic Christmas specials and read Christmas-theme books…_

…" _Of course, doctor, but we recommend a quick and loving good-bye."_

" _Oh! Well…okay." He gently placed Anastasia on the floor since she still couldn't walk yet and gave her kisses on her forehead, cheeks, and head. "I love you."_

" _It's always harder on the parents than the children."_

" _Now, you'll tell me." Just one last kiss on her head. "Have fun, Anastasia. Love you."_

…" _You're tired, huh? Well, it's time for you to go to bed anyway. And besides, it's a very special day tomorrow: your birthday. Yeah!"_

…" _One day," Reid said with tears in his eyes and some ran down. "You were in this world…in your mother's arms…for that one whole day…before I first held you. Your brothers never got the chance to hold you or meet you. And I know you'll never get the chance to know any of them. But you got me and everyone in this room. We got your back. And I will forever hold on to you, no matter how old you are. One day, you'll understand that." He kisses her forehead and hugs her. "I love you._

" _Spencer, my dear." Her blue eyes soon motioned towards the half-sleepy Anastasia. "A…baby. Baby, you never told me you had a baby. That means I'm a grandmother." She had tears in her eyes, her voice was breaking. "I have a grandchild."_

" _Oh, Spencer, dear. She's so beautiful." She squats down to get a better look at her. "And so tiny and young. Hi, dearie. I'm your Great-Aunt Ethel."_

" _It seems like just yesterday…your mother braved a smile…knowing you came into this world under unfortunate situations…and yet she wanted you to know you came into this world knowing you were loved more than anything…protected…valued…treasured…wanted…and that's what I'm going to keep doing…no matter what…no matter what…"_

* * *

"...And a year, three weeks and two days later, I end up adopting you. I know you will never get the chance to know your mother Geneviève, your four brothers Ovid, Tiberius, Mario, and Anthony, or the rest of your family, but I will tell you about them one day, but until the moment I do…I think they would want you to have a good, happy, joyful and safe life; you deserve it."

He starts to hum to her before singing her favorite song as he caresses her, _"If you smile/Through your fears and sorrow…/Smile and maybe tomorrow…/You'll find…that life…is still worthwhile/If you…just…smile…"_


	2. Élise

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds, though I wish I did.**_

 _ **Author's Note: Hello, everyone. And a shout-out to ahowell1993, tannerose5, Pinksparkk, LyokoHacker, Niniell, flysax, and brendafay for reviewing Chapter 1, favoring, and following.**_

 _ **Please, do enjoy my story and please review; new ideas and constructive criticism are always appreciated.**_

* * *

Reid hangs up his phone and placed it back into his pants pocket; he's been trying to get in touch with Élise, but no success. He called her before he dropped Anastasia off at the daycare and again just now. He was hoping she could help him and the team out with a local DC case. He always appreciates Élise's help and contribution to the team. Come to think of it, it was now a year since he hired her to be Anastasia's nanny. An entire year; technically, a year and six days, but still, a year. Just thinking back to some of the most memorable moments he had with her from the first moment they met…

* * *

" _Dr. Reid?"_

" _You must be Élise Bastien?"_

" _Good." Facing Anastasia; her eyes focusing on him. "Okay, Anastasia. I'm leaving you with Élise. Be good for her and I'll be back as soon as I can, alright?" He taps her nose, causing her to giggle. Élise chuckled._

 _Running to where Anastasia and Élise were; Élise had a dark blanket wrapped around her and JJ was rocking a bawling Anastasia in her arms. "Anastasia! Élise!"_

" _Dr. Reid!"_

" _Are either of you hurt?!"_

" _We're okay! We're okay! We're not hurt! When I hear the gunshots, I grabbed Anastasia and hid behind the jungle gym."_

 _Élise noticed Reid was a bit distracted. "Are you okay, Doctor?"_

" _Uh….well….I…not really."_

" _Do you want to talk about it?" Turning to face Élise, "Maybe it's none of my business? Or perhaps, I should…"_

" _Wait." Reid stopped Élise. "I could talk about it."_

" _Yeah." Reid chuckled nervously before giving Élise a quick peck on the cheek. Élise was quite shocked by this, putting her hand on her cheek. "Oh! I'm sorry. It's…tradition." Reid explained._

" _Oh." Élise smiled, "Well, to keep the tradition going in that case." Élise gave him a quick peck right back on his cheek; it was a bit of a reach for her since he was much taller than her._

 _Soon, there was a quiet silence between the two of them; looking into each other's eyes. Their eyes closed. Their chins tilted up. And then their lips touched. They shortly stayed together before opening their eyes, taking a slight step back from each other. Élise now had one of her hands on her lips. She felt the chills and tingling in her lips from the touch of his with her fingers. Reid just stood stilled; he didn't even blink._

 _Reid soon noticed her round-almond dark brown eyes then her lips. Élise first noticed his hazel eyes before staring at his lips. They could feel the tension on leaning towards each other before, […]_

 _Élise in a petite midnight blue velvet off-the-shoulder-cap-sleeves sheath dress. […]_

" _Hey." Reid was studded. All he could think was wow. Élise was breath-taking. Like a beauty queen from a movie scene, quoting Michael Jackson's Billie Jean._

" _Hey." Élise was studded also, nervously stood there. Dr. Spencer Reid…in a black tuxedo…was beyond her wildest dreams; […]_

 _They had another quick laugh. Soon, there was a quiet silence between the two of them; looking into each other's eyes. Silence filled the air, but their eyes were speaking to each other. Telling them. Tempting them too…Soon, their eyes closed. They could feel the tension on leaning towards each other before their lips touched. They shortly stayed together before pulling back and opening their eyes._

 _They kissed again. Again, they kissed. Kissed…they…again._

 _Élise had her fingers on her lips. From the touch of his lips, the chills and tingles in her lips were more intense than before. She could still feel the electric touches of his skin from his fingers touching the end pieces of her hair, her neck, and ear. Reid was still; he didn't even blink but could only lick his lips before biting them down. The touch from tracing her skin and hair was electrifying as well as her fingers touching his skin and his ear. […]_

* * *

It was really some year…

* * *

After the debriefing, which the case involved middle-age people who were assaulted in broad daylight and left unconscious with either no memory or apparent connection to each other, Reid walked to Prentiss and asked her,

"Hey, Prentiss. Have you heard from Élise?"

"No, why?"

"I haven't heard from her. I've been calling but she's not answering her phone; both her house and cell, it just goes straight to voicemail. Look," Pulling out his phone and dials Élise's cell number.

" _Hello. You've reached Dr._ _Élise Bastien. I can't take your call right now, but please leave a detailed message. Thank you._ "

"Maybe she's been busy," Prentiss thought. "Or she got a new phone with a different number."

"She did update her cell phone, but she would have told me if she changed her number. This is not like her. At all." Reid was worried about Élise, but he tried to hide it from Prentiss, who did not seem to notice.

"Okay. Just come with us to the crime scene with JJ and help interview the victims for at least a couple of hours and if she's still not answering, head over to her place to make sure everything's okay, alright?" Prentiss suggested.

"Alright."

* * *

Keeping word to her promise, Prentiss allowed Reid to head over to Élise's place when her phones went straight to voicemail again for the umpteenth time. After parking and stepping out of the black SUV in front of the Langley, Élise's apartment building, Reid headed straight for there. It was quiet; it was always quiet, but Reid was already started to sense that it was awfully _too_ quiet. Sure, he could always hear his footsteps as he was walking the halls, but there was just something that was not feeling right with him.

He calls her house phone again as he was walking. Pressing the phone to his ear when he finally reached the door, he began to hesitate a bit when he heard the loud ringing through the door. Gently placing one hand on the wooden door, he startled again that the door gave in.

It wasn't locked.

Knowing an unlocked door was never a good sign, he quickly grabs his revolver out from his holster and bursts inside her apartment. His eyes flashed at every corner until something struck his attention.

A lone dark wooden chair in the middle of the room, lying down on the floor.

Old and abandoned mail and papers almost everywhere on the floor.

A small pool of blood.

The living room was a mess.

His hunch was right…

Something's happens to Élise.


	3. Alert

_**Author's Note: Hello again, everyone! And a shout-out to ahowell1993, iluvhotchme, Beachgirl25, and Hippiechic81 for reviewing Chapter 2, favoring, and following the story! I do appreciate it!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds, though I wish I did.**_

 _ **Next couple-to-few weeks might get rough due to college finals, but I will do what I can, okay?**_

 _ **Please, do enjoy my story and please review; new ideas and constructive criticism are always appreciated. Also, guess where I got the inspiration for some of the dialogue in this chapter?**_

Garcia was sitting back in her self-proclaimed lair, tying away, trying to find a link to help catch the Unsub for the team. Before she got the change to breath and took a moment to look up at her colorful displays of toys and pens, she gets an unexpected call from Reid.

"Lady G here, doc. Speak and be heard, Reid."

"Garcia," Reid had to cut her usual greetings short; this was really not the time right now. "I need you to listen to me _really carefully_. Something's happened to Élise."

Garcia had to pause for a moment for what Reid had just said. "What do you mean, something happened to Élise?"

"The door to her apartment was open, but she's not here. The living room's a mess and there's blood, but I don't know whose blood it is."

"Oh my god." She started to feel her heart racing.

"Please. Send police and FBI techs here right now; anyone and everyone available, please." Reid began barking orders to her.

"What about an APB?"

"Probably, yeah. I think her car's still here."

"Do you think someone took her?"

"I don't know." Reid was starting to get impatient. "Just get people over here, please."

"Don't worry, Reid," Garcia said in an attempt to try and calm him down. "I'm sending in the military."

"And Garcia?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to have to tell JJ this because she's expected me back, but you can't tell the others, not even Prentiss. Not until after the case is done; I don't want them getting distracted. If anyone ask…tell them it's an emergency with my mother."

"I promise. Scout's honor. Roget Wilco."

* * *

Immediately after hanging up and trying to maintain his cool, Reid dials JJ's number.

* * *

Realizing it was Reid, "Hey, Reid." She greets him.

"JJ, are you alone?"

JJ looked around the women's bathroom to make sure no one was in any of the stalls before locking the door for complete privacy. "Now, I am. Why, what's going on?"

"Okay. I need you to listen to me carefully."

"I'm listening. Now, what's going on? Why aren't you back yet?"

"Something's happened to Élise."

"What?" JJ was in disbelief.

"Her apartment door was opened when I came in, her living room's a mess and there's blood."

"Does she have an alarm system?"

"Yeah. It's not armed."

"Are there any signs of forced entry?"

"No."

"Oh, my…" JJ started to feel lightheaded. "Do you think someone took her?"

"I don't know, I…" Passing his fingers through his hair, Reid was really started to get impatient with the constant questions, although crucial, and felt like snapping at any second now. "If she was, there are no drag marks. But a body could have been wrapped in anything without drawing suspension."

"Are the police and techs there?"

"Yeah, soon," He started to calm himself. "I'm going to get a head-start. And can you do me a favor?"

"Of course."

"I told Garcia about this, but you can't tell the others, not even Prentiss until the case is over; if she or anyone else asks, say it's about my mother. You guys focus on the case, I can take care of this."

"Okay. Get everything you can until we get there, alright?"

"Okay."

* * *

Immediately, Reid pulls his out gloves and begins processing Élise's apartment in the search for any evidence, prints, anything. He figured that if someone did take her—he really hoped that would not be the case—hopefully he would be able to find even the smallest piece of evidence that could be anywhere in here.

He just had to find it.

And he had to find Élise, too.

* * *

After quickly hanging up the phone and putting it back in her jacket pocket, JJ passes her fingers through her hair before taking a deep breath and unlocking the bathroom door,

"Please, god. _Please_ don't let this end like last time."

Walking out of the bathroom, she walks into Prentiss and Rossi. "Hey, JJ."

"Hey." JJ greeted them back.

"You okay?" Rossi asked her.

"Oh, yeah."

"Do you know when Reid's coming back?"

"Yeah, about that," JJ had to remind herself to not to anyone, including Prentiss about Élise. "He had to talk to his mother about something important."

"Oh, well…okay. When he gets the chance, I need you both to be at the next potential victims' homes."

"No problem."

"Are you sure everything's okay?" Rossi asked again.

"Yeah." As she was walking away, JJ was hoping neither Prentiss or Rossi had the slightest idea she was lying to them.

* * *

Despite Garcia getting distracted by the news she got from Reid about Élise, she was quickly able to find the Unsub and who they were: a doctor by the name of Russell Thornton, who was on the verge of having his license revoked after damning accusations of gross negligence, bad character, misconduct, against him from his former patients and was attacking those who made the accusations against him. As Garcia also managed to track down his closed and abandoned office, little did they know they he was already at the next potential victim's house, where JJ was currently at.

"FBI!" Said JJ to the doctor, who had just kicked the door in and a gun in his hand. "Drop your weapon!"

" _Hell no_!"

"I said put the gun down and drop your weapon! This is your last chance! Drop it!" JJ warned him.

"I will not let you stop me! No way in hell I'm going to jail!" As he merely grazes at her vest, she non-fatally shoots him in the leg, watching him fall to the ground as she fell down.

"FBI!" The rest of the team managed to get there on time.

"JJ!" Prentiss said, worried.

"We need a medic!" Tara said, into her vest.

"Are you okay?" Prentiss asked. "Are you hit?"

"Yeah. I'm okay. I'm okay. Just a glaze, I'll live to see another day."

"We have to get you checked." Alvez suggested.

"Fine, but you guys have to call Reid. Call Reid." JJ hissed through the pain.

"Why?" Simmons asked.

"Something's happened to Élise."


	4. Find

_**A/H: Hello again, everyone! And a shout-out to ahowell1993, Beachgirl25, Guest, and Hippiechic81 for reviewing Chapter 3, favoring, and following the story! I do appreciate it!**_

 _ **Next couple-to-few weeks might get rough due to college finals, but I will do what I can, okay?**_

 _ **Please, do enjoy my story and please review; new ideas and constructive criticism are always appreciated. Also, guess where I got the inspiration for some of the dialogue in this chapter?**_

 _ **And may I say…WHAT…A…CLIFFHANGER FOR SEASON 13!**_

 _ **BRING IT ON #300!**_

Like Garcia said and promised, she sent in a team of police and FBI techs to Élise's apartment and immediately got to work once Reid told them what happened. Straightaway, techs started dusting for fingerprints, bag any evidence, photograph the crime scene and the police were canvassing the neighborhood and her neighbors; anything to help Reid find Élise As Reid walked back into the living room from the bedroom with a hairbrush and a toothbrush,

"Anything?" He asked fellow CSU Tech Gina Sharp, handing her the brush.

"Nothing yet," She answered, gathering the rest of the bagged evidence. "But I'll know more when I get back to Quantico. We'll get this to the crime lab to get a match."

"Make it a top priority, please."

"You got it. I'll let you know if anything."

Sharp greeted the team as she walked out of the apartment.

"Reid," Prentiss said, worried. "What the hell happened in here?"

"The front door was opened," He answered. "But she was not here. Gina's going to get the results to see if it's a match to Élise, anyone in the system."

"Okay. Let's spread out," Prentiss suggested. "JJ and I will take her bedroom; Tara, the other bedroom, Matt and Luke, you guys take the den and bathroom and Reid, you and Rossi here. We need to get Garcia to check her finances."

As the rest of the team split up as Reid and Rossi stayed in the dining/living area,

"You okay, Reid?"

"Yeah," Reid snappily answered him. "Let's just find Élise."

* * *

While Tara checked the other bedroom, JJ and Prentiss checked out Élise's master bedroom. As JJ observed the queen-sized bed before moving onto her bedside tables and dresser across from the bed, "Room hasn't looked like it's been touched. Locked windows and it looks like the bed hasn't been slept in recently. Maybe sometimes she sleeps on the couch."

"It's possible," Prentiss guessed as she opened the white master bedroom closet, revealing itself to be a quite-the-walk-in despite the small size. "Whoa."

"Whoa, what?" JJ asked before walking herself into Élise's closet. "Whoa is right."

Prentiss pulls out some of the hanged clothing from the organized closet, "Look at this," One by one, "Ralph Lauren, Calvin Klein, Michael Kors, Tommy Hilfiger, Club Monaco, Karl Lagerfeld, Armani, Burberry; real high-end brands. Even her Rutgers, Princeton, and community college shirts and sweats. She has just tops, jeans, pants, and jackets; no skirts or dresses; not even a pair of leggings or shorts." Prentiss pulls out a notable garment bag, containing a formal dress before looking into some gift bags.

"And look at all these handbags and accessories she has: Kate Spade, Tory Burch, Coach, Dooney and Bourke, Louis Vuitton, Chanel. She even has mismatched socks like Reid."

"All these clothes, handbags, and accessories, only a pair of athletic sneakers and winter boots, two pairs of loafers, Converses and just two pairs of heels. One's velvet and one's black." JJ said as she crouched down and opened an empty box of black Frye combat boots. "She could have been last seen wearing a top, pants and combat boots, maybe a jacket, too."

"We need to get Garcia on it." Prentiss pulls out her cell phone and calls her.

"And when we find her, remind to ask her if I could borrow some of her clothes and handbags."

"What do you need?"

"Garcia, can you pull up Élise's financial records?"

"Yeah-yeah," Typing away. "Got them."

"Find any recent purchases made by her?"

"Yeah. I got card transactions from the Tysons Corner Center and Galleria about a week ago; purchases from Nordstrom, Bloomingdale's, Lord & Taylor, Macy's, Neiman Marcus, Saks."

"Okay. We need to go shopping together one of these days."

"Any other recent purchases? Any big spending?"

"Well, there was the $10,000 auction donation from last month."

"$10,000?" JJ answered, shocked Élise even had even donated that kind of money.

"Yup."

"Okay, we'll call you back later."

"Kay-kay. And find Élise."

"Okay. We need Garcia to pull up the security camera footages from the days she went shopping."

"$10,000?" JJ was still struck by the auction donation.

* * *

Luke and Matt were searching around Élise's den, hoping to have anything connected to her mysterious disappearance. It was everything a home office had and needed; all-in-one printer, desktop computer, hidden cordless phone, etc.

"Anything?"

After Matt observed her media console, he noticed it was locked; he figured Élise would not leave a key too far out of place—it was hidden behind the console. Opening it, he finds that it contained her music albums, gaming cases, and laptop as Alvez investigated her desk, which contained papers and documents inside the drawers; old and new. "It's nothing much though. Let's take it just in case."

"We need to get Garcia on her computer," Matt suggested as he grabbed her laptop and left the room to Alvez, walking into Tara. "Maybe we'll get something."

"Anything?"

"Nothing in the other bedroom or bathroom. I couldn't find anything, and it doesn't look like it's been touched."

* * *

Back in the dining/living area after the techs left, Rossi observes at her kitchen cabinets and pantries. They were filled with the usual items: pots and pans, pasta and cereal boxes, spices, and herbs; there were even snack cake treats such as Tastykake, Little Debbie, Girl Scout Cookies before looking into her refrigerator.

"Fruits, vegetables and berries, frozen meals, water jugs, a full carton of milk and juice and from where she shops for most her food is," Looking at her old grocery bags, "Whole Foods, Trader Joe's, Wegmans. Where else?"

"Get Garcia to check."

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah, just…"

Rossi noticed Reid was getting and looking…antsy. And snappy. Come to think of it, he could have sworn he looked like he was consumed with anger, despite being the profiler he is and was hiding it quite well, he might add. He also knew that it was very rare for Reid to _really_ get angry unless he was pushed to his limit; he could think of the few times he has gotten angry. In fact, he has not seen him _this_ angry since…best for him to keep those thoughts to himself.

For now.

"Reid? We're gonna find her." Rossi assured him.

"It's getting late," Reid as he started to walk out of the apartment. "I have to pick up Anastasia."

"Reid?" Rossi called out to him, but he just kept walking away. "Reid!"

"What happened?" Prentiss walked back with the rest of the team.

"Reid went to pick up Anastasia."

"Okay. If we don't have a case tomorrow, we'll continue fresh in the morning."

"So, we're giving up just like that?" Alvez asked.

"No," Prentiss said. "We are not giving up. Okay? We all need to fresh eyes to get a better perspective of what happened before she went missing. Everybody, go home and gets some rest because we're going to need it."

As Prentiss lead the team out of the apartment, JJ and Rossi stayed behind, "This won't be a repeat of what happened with..." Rossi assured her.

"I hope this won't be, too," JJ said, with her hand to her stomach. "Rossi, I'm getting that feeling again."

"We'll find her. And the bastard who took her."

"Okay."

"Dr. Reid!" A nursery daycare worker greeted him with a smile as she held Anastasia in her arms.

* * *

"Hey, Lola," He greets her back before his eyes went wide-eye on sight when he took Anastasia from her arms and smooches her face. "Hello, Anastasia! Oh, how I missed you. My favorite girl. My favorite little girl. Were you a good girl?"

"As always."

"Thank you again, Lola. Have a good evening." As he was walking towards his car, opened the door and strapped Anastasia down into her car seat, "At least there's one good thing that came out of today—you're still okay. And you're still safe. And protected, too."

* * *

Reid closes the book and sighs, "So, we end the day with… _Goodnight, Numbers_."

Reid took a moment of silence and realized again this was one of the books Élise gave him last year. He smiled sadly. "Look, uh…Anastasia," He was used to her lack of eye contact. "Élise is going to be away for a little while. And to be honest, I don't know when she _will_ be back. But she'll be back. She'll be back. And when she comes back…" Kissing the top of her head. "She'll be back."


	5. POV

_**A/H: Hello again, everyone! I'd like to give a shout-out to ahowell1993,**_ ** _tannerose5,_** _ **the two Guests, and**_ ** _redea240_** _ **for reviewing Chapter 4, favoring, and following the story! I do appreciate it!**_

 _ **Next couple-to-few weeks might get will seriously rough due to college finals, but I will do what I can, okay?**_

 _ **Please, do enjoy my story and**_ _ **please**_ _ **review;**_ _ **new ideas and constructive criticism are always appreciated.**_

~Élise's POV~

Élise didn't like sleeping in that much; not even when she was in school; for some reason, it would just make her feel groggier than even falling back to sleep. Only today she did, and it was now a quarter past seven in the morning. She would always remember waking up at five—or later—which one came first, just to get herself ready for school. Sometimes if she was too down, too tired, or too lazy to get out of bed, she could stay in bed and lay down before finally deciding to get herself out of bed. Maybe go on her laptop and play some video games.

Or clean her apartment. Before realizing she already cleaned most of her place yesterday.

Come to think of it, she could use some fresh air. Maybe go and get more food and snacks to put in the apartment. Or she could do some more "retail therapy."

Only this time, she didn't seem to mind it since there was really nothing else to do. It was not like she was in any rush like she was when she was in school; Reid gave her a couple days off, so he can spend more quantity bonding time with Anastasia now that the adoption is final before he went back to work.

She just still couldn't believe it has been an entire year since Reid hired her to be Anastasia's nanny. A year ago, she was preparing herself to be the nanny of an FBI agent. Of course, it was not like she was preparing herself to be the nanny of someone uber famous, but still? How could someone like her be working for someone like Reid?

Reid.

She still couldn't believe he let her call him Reid; she always preferred to call him Dr. Reid because she wanted to keep it at a professional level.

Especially since…

Never mind that. She forced herself to get out of bed, make it, take a quick shower, quickly brush her hair and changed out of her pajamas and into a simple button-up over a T-shirt, cargo pants, and her new black Frye combat boots. In case of rain, she put on her hooded Anorak jacket. She was wondering if she should take a handbag to go with her but decided not to. She was going to be out for a few hours or before dark at best; all she was really going to need were her card, some cash, license and new updated cell phone. All she needed now was her house key, double checked to make sure everything was locked; windows, balcony—although she never opened it, set the alarm to her security system and she was already out the door after double checking to see if the door was locked.

She wondered if she should take her car or take the train. She figured she could use the exercise, so she decided to take the train. Unless it involved Anastasia or in case of an emergency, she hardly ever drives. And she had quite a fear of driving from time to time.

Already at the Metro Center station, she steps on the Silver Line and takes the train to the Tysons Center; she printed out train directions and had even asked some people how to get there as she wanted to get home before dark. Even though she already went there earlier in the week, there was no shame in going there again. She always liked looking around to see if anything were new, maybe not so much as a child but now she liked it.

Stepping off the train and onto the Tysons Corner Metro Station. Soon she was on her way to the Tysons shopping malls. She could remember the first time she stepped into the Tysons shopping centers. There was just something different, if not more so than the ones in New Jersey. Sure, there was the same department and regular stores she would find there, but there was just different about them. She had always felt different.

Where should she go first? Perhaps look at the new bags and accessories at Banana Republic, Coach, Louis Vuitton, Chanel. She skims quickly around through Lord & Taylor, Macy's, Bloomingdale's, Nordstrom at both Tysons malls. As she was walking towards the food court to get a quick bite, she paused and saw the David Yurman store. The first time she ever went in there was when she decided to go with Reid to the Valentine's Day charity auction for work; she got herself a matching earring and necklace set.

She smiled for a bit. Because it made her think of Reid.

Reid.

She could still imagine him in that black tuxedo. He was like a modern-day Prince Charming or Mr. Darcy without the arrogant nature of his pride. As always, he was such a gentleman. Calm, polite, respectful, chivalrous, always opening the door for her before himself. Sometimes she wondered if Reid was real; he was just...

And little Anastasia. Left without the guidance of her four other brothers, her mother and the rest of her family. Luckily, Anastasia found a family in Reid and the other BAU members. Different people as just one big happy family. Sometimes…

She started to flashback to the moments …

Best to save those thoughts for another time. She looked at her cell phone for the time and it was already the afternoon. She decided to head on back home; she figured Reid would be calling her tomorrow if he went back to work.

She finally reached home within the hour. After entering her apartment, she locks in her security alarm. After tossing her keys nearly,

"Hello?"

She thought she heard something.

Maybe it was just her imagination.

Shaking it off, she walked it off and head to her bedroom when,

She gasped.


	6. Return

_**A/H: Hello again, everyone!**_

 _ **I'd like to give a shout-out to ahowell1993, Beachgirl25, the two Guests Susan and Amy, Cece12, and Arminia for reviewing Chapter 5, favoring, and/or following (For)Ever After! I do appreciate it!**_

 _ **Finals are almost near!**_

 _ **Please enjoy and please do review, too; constructive criticism and ideas are always appreciated.**_

 _ **And...I want to give credit to**_ ** _ahowell1993 for helping me._**

"Thank you all for meeting here this early," Prentiss announced to the team. "Now, as you've all know…" Prentiss stopped for a moment when Reid came in, causing everyone to stare at him as he sat down between Rossi and JJ.

"My apologies for being late. I had to drop Anastasia off."

"Fair enough." Prentiss continued as she sat down. Rossi and JJ stared at each other and Reid for a moment before they continued to listen to Prentiss about Élise's mysterious disappearance. "…Now, what do we know saw far?"

"Gina just gave me the results on the lab about the blood found at Élise's place from the hairs and toothbrush."

"And?"

Reid took a deep breath before speaking, "It's Élise's. And according to her, based on the blood color…between…at least 24-to-48 hours ago; Gina guessed 36 hours ago at best." He was mentally shaking his head inside his head.

"Oh god." Garcia felt sick and chills running through her body. "She's been missing for nearly two days." Rossi took notice at Reid rubbing his temples and JJ noticed he was clenching his fists and tapping underneath the roundtable.

Prentiss started to ask questions,

"When you got there, were there any signs of forced entry?"

"No."

"So how the hell did he get in her apartment?" Alvez asked.

"Does she have a security system?"

Reid started to get impatient. "Yeah, but it was not armed when I got there."

"Well does she at least have security cameras?"

"Honestly, I don't know."

"Did anything look out of place with you before we got there?"

"What the hell does that have to do with finding Élise?" Everyone was shocked to see—and hear—Reid yell like that. Or use language like that. The last time anyone—Rossi, JJ, Prentiss, and Garcia principally—seen like this was when…best not for the team to go there at the moment. Calmed down, Reid noticed the looks on everyone's faces when "Oh. I'm sorry. I…sorry. Excuse me." Rossi and JJ looked at each other with worry when Reid got up and left the room.

"I'll…go and try to…cool him down." Rossi got up and went after him.

"Anyone else needs to take a moment?" Prentiss asked before continuing. "Okay, then. Garcia, you got any surveillance footage from where Élise went?"

* * *

Rossi found Reid by the snack machine, munching on a Rice Kristy treat. "Reid…"

"I should have checked on her."

"You didn't know…"

"I could have at least checked on her for the past two days. I was the one who gave her time off."

Sitting down next to him, "Spencer…what…is going on?" Reid was silent; Rossi knows more than what he was feeling about Élise's disappearance. He hasn't seen him like this since…

"You can tell me."

Reid was still silent with his hand on his head and elbow on the table. "Look, I know you want to help find Élise but we need your head in this. You don't have to tell me everything…but if you do, I'm all ears and I'll here for you."

Reid turned his head, looking dubiety at him, "I don't have to tell you everything?"

"Not unless you're ready to tell."

Reid was wondering if he should tell him everything. It was better than not telling him anything. "Everything" as in, what he found when he went inside Élise's place and is not sharing with the team? "Everything" as in, kissing the nanny of his child? More than once, if he may add to himself? Come to think of, he always thought…Never mind that. For now, at least.

Which to start with first?

"Okay. During your holiday dinner party, when you all were playing in the snow…Élise and I…we kissed under the mistletoe."

"I know."

"And to be honest with you, I…" Reid stopped him when he swore he heard Rossi say, "You know?"

"It's my mansion so I know everything. And I most definitely saw you two; from what I saw…you two were pretty into it."

Reid's facial expressions were neutral but smiled to himself on the inside. Sometimes, he still felt the feelings from their first kiss. There was just something about it that felt…magical. Not since…The touch of her lips, her skin. He kept telling himself it was the mistletoe when really…it wasn't. And the other time on Valentine's Day.

Rossi thought about asking him if that was the only time he and Élise kissed, but he did tell him that Reid did not have to tell him everything. As Rossi got up from the table, "I won't tell anyone. And like I say, you don't have to tell me everything, but if you do..."

"Wait." He said to stop Rossi from leaving. "There's something I found when I went inside."

* * *

Walking back into the room with Rossi, Reid reaches into his bag and tosses a file on the roundtable. Prentiss questioned it, "What's this?"

Rossi looked at Reid, giving him the confidence to say what truly happened to Élise. Taking a deep breath,

"Élise was being stalked." Everyone's mouths dropped; JJ looked at Rossi with worry although it was not really noticed by most of the team other than Garcia. Prentiss immediately opened the folder and there were a bunch of photographs of Élise; some with Reid, Anastasia, the team. Reid started to shake his head and his voice lowered into a whisper, "And I think I know who might be behind this."

"Who?"

"Cat Adams."

"Oh, god." JJ put her hands on her head, groaned. She did not want to be remained of her for as long as she lived. Simmons was already filled in about her when the team finally exonerate Reid after he was framed for murder and the hell-and-back in prison with the help of her two-person crew.

"It's possible." Tara thought. "You saw the great lengths she went to get back at Reid."

"Maybe we should talk to her…"

"No." Reid flat-out said. "Hell. No. I don't want to see her. I don't want to talk to her. Hell, I don't even want to look at her. Because I promise you all this: if she played her part in Élise's disappearance, even in the slightest measurement, I'm going to get her."

"Hold on there, Reid," Rossi said. "Look. I know you hate her; I hate her as much as everyone else in this room…"

"But we just can't walk in there and start slapping her around." Alvez continued for Rossi.

"I want to slap her around," JJ whispered to Garcia, who nodded in agreement and Garcia is not much of a violent person.

"It's our only way."

Reid scoffed. "It's our only way, my…"

"Reid." Rossi didn't let him finish that sentence; knowing he wasn't prone to keep on using inappropriate language.

"Reid…we have to."

"Fine," Reid relentlessly and reluctantly agreed. "Somebody better come with me because the second I find out she was involved, I promise you this, it won't be pleasant. And that's me putting it in the nicest way right now." Reid walked out and headed for the elevators. Everybody looked at each other.

"I'll go with him." Tara volunteered as she got up and left to be with Reid.

"Anyone else?" Prentiss asked.

"I'll go with them, too." Alvez also volunteered and left to be with Tara and Reid.

"Thank god for those two," Rossi said. "Honestly, had I gone with them, I…probably would not want to be in the same room with her if Reid found out she played her part." Rossi reached into his pocket and dials a number on his cell phone. "And I think I'll call a special someone to meet them over there with the little pussycat."

* * *

"Hotch?" Reid was puzzled by his former BAU Chief here with Tara and Alvez. "What are you doing here?"

"Rossi called, told me what happened, and I offered to help; I still have my connections from being a prosecutor and I'm still licensed. Also, if it's alright with you. I even asked Cece Hillenbrand for her assistance, but she's on another case. You remember her, right, Reid?"

"From Brian Matloff's trial? Yeah."

As they were walking down the hall, they finally got to the room where Cat Adams was at and they saw her sitting down; looking bored and uninterested in just about everything, picking her fingernails. Tara and Alvez were the first ones to enter the room.

"Yeah…do I know you people?"

Finally, she had a huge grin on her face and crossed her fingers when,

"Dr. Spencie Reidie." Came into the interrogation room with Hotch. "What a pleasant surprise. Never had I thought you, of all people in this world, would be back to visit me." Chuckling to herself. "I will admit this, I've actually dreamed on this: getting another visit from you again. Especially after your last visit."

"Wow," Reid was not in the mood for her false crap. "I'm so flattered that you dream of me. I haven't given you a thought since that last time I came."

"How's Mommy Reidie?" Cat began to taunt him. "Has she lost her memory yet?"

"Look, you bitch," Tara got right to the point when Reid was seconds away from doing something that would not be the most gentleman-like thing to do, only to be stopped by Alvez and Hotch. "We don't have to be here."

"Then…why, you bitch, are you here?"

Reid grabbed the file and tosses it on the table. Cat takes a quick peek at them,

"Yeah. Are these supposed to be something to me?" Crossing her arms.

"Where is she?"

"Who?"

"You know who."

"No, I don't know who. Be more specific before I get bored. You know I'm prone to get bored very easily."

Reid tosses another photograph of her. "Her name's Dr. Élise Bastien."

Cat observed the picture. She noticed that Élise had a slim face with short chin-length black-brown hair, dark brown almond-round-shape eyes behind black designer rectangular eyeglasses, medium-to-dark brown skin tone, Cupid's bow lips and semi-high cheekbones. Raising her eyebrows, smugly smirking,

"Ohh. The Dr. Spencie's got a case of jungle fever." Cat said in a sing tune tone. "You know the old saying, 'once you go black, you never go back.' I must admit, she has some exoticness to her. Maybe it's because of her name. _É…lise…Bas…tien_. And I will say this, too, she seems a bit prettier than…" Putting her finger to her chin and mouth. "What's her name? Oh, yeah. Maeve Donovan."

Reid refused to let anyone, especially her, sees his emotions affect him, especially when she mentioned Maeve Donovan's name.

"Again, what about her?"

"Where the hell is she?"

"Watch your language, Reidie," Wagging her finger. "Didn't you mommy tell you not to use such language?"

"Do you know where she is?"

"Hmm," Putting her finger to her hand and chin again. "Let me think long and hard about it, no."

"Why not," Alvez had his turn to talk now. "You went through great length to get back at him for putting you here; using Lindsay and the guard to get what you want. Framing him for murder."

"As much as I would _love_ to take credit for this, I just simply can't. I'm actually starting to enjoy this. Someone else is willing to give you this much miserable other than me. It's almost a dream come true." She conceitedly smirked.

"Well, this dream will turn into a nightmare. For you at least."

"Wow," Cat blandly said. "You can talk. For a second, I almost mistook you for an action figure in a suit."

"And you can hear, so I suggest you listen, especially to this."

"And you are…?"

"Let me introduce myself to you since it seems rude of me to introduce myself without giving you a warning. And you seemed to be lacking some manners; that's not unusual for someone like you. Aaron Hotchner: former Supervisory Special Agent and BAU Chief."

"And I should care why?"

"Because you are not the only ones with connections; I can use my federal prosecutor connections and I can have every attorney I know who would be willing to help me with anything and I mean anything. And if we find out you played a part in Dr. Élise Bastien's disappearance, even the smallest measurement, I will make _damn sure_ you spend the rest of what's left of your own miserable life in solitary; making sure you have no contact with the outside world. And when I say, 'the rest of what's left of your own miserable life,' I mean it: no visitors, no mail, no phone calls, no human contact for the rest of your life. Or worse. I can make miracles in my work and at times, they can be masterpieces."

"Wow. I'm so scared." Cat sarcastically said. "I'm shivering in my shoes."

Tara had just about enough of her. "Let's go."

"Please." Reid agreed.

"Come back and visit me anytime."

As everyone else was ready to leave, "Remember what I said, Spencie: once you cross that line, there's no going back. And one more thing: would ever consider adopting and raising someone else's baby when you could have raised mine?"

Reid simply ignored her and left, fuming on the inside. But now, he started to have a nagging question about…he decided to put that to the side because he just wanted to do very bad things to her at the moment.

* * *

As the team left the prison, "Oh, thank you, God!" Tara was relieved to finally have her out of her sight. "I'm not going to lie. I want to smack her." She said as she grabbed her cell phone, hearing it ring.

"You and me both."

"I meant every word I said, Reid."

"I know you did. And thanks."

"Uh, guys?" Tara stopped, looked worried. "You might want to take a look at this."

* * *

Élise felt that she had the whole world on her shoulders just trying to open her eyes. Her entire body ached and pained so much, she felt weak when moving her body. Yet at the same time, she felt drowsy. And even sleepier than usual. She even felt thirsty; her throat was dry. She felt sick to her stomach and nauseous like she wanted to vomit.

She kept trying to fight for her body's control to get herself to open her eyes.

None of this looked good at all.

She found herself to be in an unknown size room, vacant to light. Her wrists and ankles were tightly cuffed and restrained in front and not behind her back.

Lucky for her.

She had to be honest with herself; she doesn't remember what was happening to her or how she even got here. The last time she could really remember was walking to her bedroom when…

"Oh, goodie," A mysterious voice said to her. "You're awake." It tosses her a bunch of photographs.

Despite her vision being hazy, Élise looks at them and saw that they were photographs…of her. Some with Reid, some with the team. Some with Anastasia. And some that were…

"How long have you been watching me?" She hazily asked.

It sadistically smiled and chuckled at her as it held a syringe in its gloved hand. "I guess that's for you to know and find out, huh, Élise?"


	7. More

_**A/H: Hello again, everyone!**_

 _ **I'd like to give a shout-out to ahowell1993, the two Guests Martha and Kelly,**_ ** _Hippiechic81,_** _ **tannerose5, and giderasia for reviewing Chapter 6, favoring, and following the (For)Ever After! I do appreciate it!**_

 _ **COLLEGE FINALS ARE FINALLY OVER! PASSED ALL MY CLASSES! YEAH-YEAH!**_

 _ **AND...CM'S GOING TO SEASON 14! BRING IT ON, 300!**_

 _ **Please, do enjoy my story and please do review; new ideas and constructive criticism are always appreciated.**_

 _ **Also, hope you all had a good Mother's Day!**_

* * *

"Hey, guys," Prentiss greeted Tara minus Alvez and Reid.

"Where's Reid?" Simmons asked.

"Hotch is with him; they're going to pick up Anastasia."

"Garcia, can you pull up the image again?" Prentiss asked him.

"Yeah."

"Does anyone know what this could mean?"

"Calvin Shaw."

Everyone turned to look at Alvez, who had just walked into the room and took a seat.

"Remember when Reid put him in solitary confinement after he stabbed himself?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, he received a note from Shaw about growing a set of eyes on the back of his head."

"You don't think…?"

"I did warn him that Reid better not get hurt again while he was in prison or I'd make him suffer and I did; I had him transferred to Michigan."

"This could also be payback. Did you get anything from Cat?"

"Do you smack her?" JJ eagerly asked.

"I will admit, I wanted to smack the smug look off the little puss," Tara answered. "But she didn't do it. In fact, she seemed genuinely happy when she found out someone else was giving Reid misery. I've never seen anyone that determined to make someone's life miserable."

"To be safe, when Reid gets back, I'm having him, and Anastasia planned in protective custody here," Prentiss started giving out orders. "I'm going to talk to Cruz about it. Luke, Matt, and Tara, head over to the prison, JJ, Rossi and I will focus on Élise's background. Let's get to work."

"Prentiss, if you don't mind, I want to take a flight to Michigan to talk to Shaw; I want to see if he wrote that note. I got my go bag."

"Sounds like a good idea."

"I promise you this, if he's involved, I'll do much worse to him."

"And when you do, I want in." Rossi declared.

* * *

"And this is where you and your precious little joy will be staying at the BAU Hotel," Garcia introduces to the room she stayed in during her time she spent when the team took on the Hitmen Network to Reid.

Anastasia was sleeping on Reid's shoulders as he was carrying her. "It'll have to do."

"Now, all you need to do is write a list of things you need, and an agent will pick up whatever you need."

"I already have a list." Reid gently sets Anastasia down on the couch, digs into his pocket and gives sheets of paper to her.

"Okay," This hardly phased her in the slightest. "We'll get you two something to sleep in soon. And I'll give you some of Élise's files."

"Thanks, Garcia." As Garcia left, Prentiss entered. Reid put his index finger to his mouth, signaling Prentiss to talk quietly as Anastasia was still napping. "So, how are you doing?"

"Hanging in there."

"Luke's on his way to Michigan to talk to Shaw about the note, Matt and Tara are on their way to the prison to talk to some inmates, and I've asked Cruz if Hotch can help consult with us on Élise's disappearance."

"Good."

"This won't be like last time with..." Prentiss was hoping to reassure him, but the look on Reid's face was doubtful. "If you want to sit out…"

"No." His voice tone was a quiet determination. "I want to help find Élise and I don't care if it takes us days, weeks, months, years even, to find her."

Prentiss was about to say something when they both noticed Anastasia was starting to wake up. "I'll give you two a moment to be alone. And I'll have Garcia give you the files from her apartment." Soon after leaving the room, Reid sat down on the couch and placed Anastasia on his lap, wrapping her arms around her.

"Hey there, Anastasia," Whispering to her. "I have to tell you something. Looks like we're on a semi-vacation; we're going to be staying here for a while, but I promise you this: it wouldn't be for very long, okay?" Kissing the top of her head. "I'll do whatever I can to make sure this wouldn't be for very long?"

* * *

"Okay," Prentiss got straight to work with Rossi and JJ by her side; Garcia just walked into the room again. "Now that Reid and Anastasia are settled in, let's look at the files Élise kept in her home office."

"But first, let's think about victimology for a second," JJ proposed. "Why Élise?"

"Well, she only has three neighbors and according to them and the tenant, she was always quiet, paid her rent on time but they all weren't home, and they probably wouldn't notice."

"You think the Unsub knew that?"

"If the Unsub did stalk her, it's possible that he knew."

"Any idea how he got in?"

"No. I don't think techs found anything and her security system wasn't alarmed."

Garcia hacked into Élise's security code time records. "The last time it was set alarmed was…about a few hours before she disappeared. I can't seem to find anything else. I just can't believe she's been missing for almost two days."

"A home is where you're supposed to feel safe," Prentiss sadly said as she looked at the pictures. This reminded her of a case from nearly a decade ago. "No one deserves to have that taken away from them."

* * *

"Well, well, well," Luke said with a smile on his face as he confronted the former FBI agent and sat down. "If it isn't Calvin Shaw."

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the mouth-breather himself." Shaw shot back at him along with a smug smile.

"What up with the bum shoulder?" Luke wondered as he took a notice. "Someone rough you up?"

"One of those days. How's Reid's doing? He finally grew a set of eyes on the back of his big head?"

"I figured you say that, wiseass."

"If you figured that out, wiseass, why'd you come here?"

Luke pulls out a picture of Élise and Shaw takes a quick look. "Who's she?"

"I think you know who she is."

"Well, give me some details about her and maybe we'll talk."

"Her name's Dr. Élise Bastien and she's been missing for a few days now." Luke hands Shaw another photograph, this time with her and Reid. Shaw started to chuckle to himself. "Something funny to you?"

"The blacker the berry, the sweeter the juice. He sweet on her?"

"You know anything about her disappearance?"

"Nope."

"And I believe you because…? I mean, according to Reid, you send him a note saying he should grow a set of eyes at the back of his head." Luke pulls out the sealed note and tosses it across the table. "So, you didn't write this note?"

"I did write the one before his release, I'll admit that, but not this time and I'm already in prison, dude. You got what you wanted, right? And why haven't you brought Dr. Reid to come for a visit one of these days?"

"And forget about the last time? No way in hell. Now, did you have anything to do with her disappearance?"

"What more would I have to do? Like I said, I'm already in prison, I barely see my kid. What more can you do?"

"Well, allow me to make myself clear," Luke warned him as he stood up. "If I knew you had anything to do with her disappearance, I will do far worse to you than what I did to you. Let's just say I know some people who could, oh, I don't know, arrange more people you help put away before your days as an FBI agent ended, perhaps _maybe_ …the ones who would be… _so_ looking forward to seeing you again. I could do that. I am not the one you want to cross"

"I didn't do anything."

"Yeah, let's hope not. Guard!"

* * *

"Uh," Simmons groaned as he left the prison with Tara. "I have to give Reid credit. I don't know how the hell he survived in there."

"Agree. And thanks for taking care of those two scumbags who assaulted Reid and his friend. Had anyone else on the team saw them, hell, if Luke saw them…"

"Anytime," Matt said as he answered his phone. "Simmons. Hey, Luke. You got anything?"

"As much as I hate to admit this, he claims he knows nothing about Élise's disappearance."

"Same on our end; some of those guys told us to tell Reid 'hi' for them. And I'm not talking about a friendly 'hi.'"

"We're not getting anywhere with this. Why Élise out of all people?" Tara thought as she answered her phone. "Lewis here. What? Alright, we'll be right there. Matt, tell Luke to take the next flight back and quick."

"Did something happen?"

* * *

Tara and Matt rushed right back into the bullpen room. They did not even notice Reid was not in the room with them. "Luke's on his way back and we got your message."

"What happened?"

"Pull it up, Garcia." The second Garcia pulled the image up on the screen,

"Oh, god."

"The unsub…"

"…Held Élise at gunpoint in her own apartment."

"And…that's not the only one Reid got."

* * *

Despite the overwhelming nausea that went through her stomach, the massive headache she was experiencing and the allover slugging pain to her body, she woke up to the sound of a loud shriek. She was just glad the noise didn't damage out her eardrums. Now, she was starting to see water pooling by her feet. She ignored the pain and pulled herself up. Her wrists and ankles were still in chains and it was still dark.

And soon finds herself being sprayed down by a powerful hose.

"Oh!" The water was hitting Élise so hard she lost her footing and fell to the cold hard ground. "Stop! Stop!"

"Have you had enough?" It said to her.

"Please! Stop!"

"Mmm, let me think about it…"

" _SSSSSSTTTTTTOOOOOOPPPPPP!_ "

Finally, the water spraying stop.

Then came again the loud shriek. Élise could barely focus on anything else other than being sprayed down with water like she was some damn garden in need of hydration. Like cold little needles stabbing her entire body. She started to shiver, her teeth chattered, slow and shallow breathing. She couldn't think about anything but the pain.

She just wanted the pain to stop.

"Why?" She slurry ask.

"Why not?"

Élise wasn't paying attention to the black rods it had in their hands.


	8. Remember

_**A/H: Hello again, everyone!**_

 _ **I'd like to give a shout-out to ahowell1993, Martha and Amy,**_ ** _redea240,_** _ **tannerose5,**_ ** _mirajanewolf46,_** _ **Beachgirl25,**_ ** _Hippiechic81,_** _ **and bluefroggy78 for reviewing Chapter 7, favoring, and following (For)Ever After! I do appreciate it!**_

 _ **Please, do enjoy my story and please review; new ideas and constructive criticism are always appreciated.**_

* * *

"Oh, god," Garcia forced herself to look away from the screen to mainly focus on her own screen.

"Élise…"

Various images of Élise, mostly close-ups; restrained to a chair, metallic silver duct tape covered her mouth, her hair looked sweaty, her face was also sweaty and oily, fear and panic displayed well in her eyes.

"What was this bastard doing to her?" Rossi said, stunned by the images.

"The unsub waited for her, so he can torture her?"

"In her own home?" Luke said, shocked by the images.

"I'm getting to get the data of who sent the images from Reid's phone. Remind me to tell Reid to update his cell phone."

Another image showed on Élise frighteningly pulling her face away from a lighter, determined to keep her eyes closed.

"Was he trying to scare her or burn her with it?" A shaken JJ asked.

"And who knows how long the unsub held her hostage in her own apartment?"

"That is a question I'm afraid of getting the answer to."

"And I'm scared to know what was going through her mind when the unsub did this."

"Why sent it Reid?"

"And how did the unsub get his number?"

"I'm trying, I really am, and still nothing. My guess is the unsub is using some seriously high levels of encryptions, so I can't pull the data out."

"If he was stalking Reid, too, who knows what else he was doing?"

"Just to be sure, I've placed protective details on all of our families, including Reid's mother," Prentiss announced.

"Just why Élise of all people?"

"You know," Tara started to recall something. "When we visit Cat Adams, she did mention Maeve Donovan. Could that have any significance?

JJ, Rossi, and Garcia all looked at each other with regretful and worried faces. It was already tough enough to know that they couldn't save everyone, but the fact that they couldn't save someone who was important to Spencer…

"Is there something we should know?" Tara noticed the looks on their faces

"Yeah. Who's Maeve Donovan?"

"She was Spence's girlfriend."

"Was?" Simmons noticed JJ said "was" in past tense.

Rossi finished for her, "Over…five years ago, she…was kidnapped by her stalker, Diane Turner; she was hiding from her. Believe me, we did everything that we could, but, uh…it ended in a murder-suicide. And Reid witnessed it."

The team had a moment of silence to absorb this information before,

"Oh, my…"

"Damn."

"I'm so sorry."

"Well, we'll make sure this doesn't end the same way."

"Yeah. Let's hope so. Luke, Matt, Tara, you guys go back to Élise's apartment and see what you can find. I'm sending FBI techs; there's a big chance the Unsub could have something while he was in her apartment; something that we must have missed."

"We're on it."

* * *

"Okay, Anastasia," Reid said as he placed a plate of freshly cut, cooked and small pieces of fruit and vegetables and a cup of milk in front of her before plating a kiss on her head. "Eat up and drink up while Daddy gets some work done, okay?"

Like clockwork, Reid already started to go through Élise's personal documents Luke and Matt found at her apartment office. He felt guilty doing it, but like he told the team and himself, he is willing to do anything to find Élise. It was nothing more than just bank statements, tax records, old school records. Soon, something caught his eye.

And not in a good way.

"Reid, did you find…" He wouldn't let Prentiss finish her question when he gave her papers for her to look at. "What's this?"

"Put me on speaker when you get back." Reid went right back to work.

Prentiss rushes back into the bullpen room and tosses what Reid gave her to the team. Sitting back down and put Reid on speaker as JJ grabbed the documents. This soon turned into a three-way conversation now that Matt, Alvez, and Tara ring up on the other line.

"Did you guys find anything yet?"

"Techs are still going through the place," Tara said, over the speaker. "Luke and Matt are in her office and bedroom."

"This is her last will and testament."

"And…?"

"Look at the date," Reid said.

"Three days before she went missing."

The team started to give each other questioning and doubtful looks when,

"No…"

"You don't think…

"Did Élise know she was being stalked?"

"No," Reid assured himself. "No. She would have told me. She knew she wouldn't put anyone's life on the line."

"You seem sure." Rossi thought.

"I am pretty _damn_ sure she would have told me."

"Maybe she was scared," Garcia suggested.

"I still would have helped her."

"Reid…"

"Even if she was scared, I still would have _helped her!_ " Reid shouted over the phone.

"Okay." Rossi figured he didn't want to push him any further. "Okay. She would have come to us for help."

"Well, we have her laptop. Maybe she left something on there."

"Garcia…"

"On it."

"And Reid…we will find her."

Unable to answer her, he simply hung up and went back to sorting out Élise's files. Luckily, Anastasia had on her noise canceling headphones, so she didn't hear the conversation. She was more interested in observing her plate of fruits and vegetables than listening.

* * *

"Was he like this when Maeve went missing?" Tara asked.

"He had a little rant and flat-out called Turner a bitch." Rossi still had the chills.

"Reid?"

"Yes. And when Morgan ignited a prank war, he even hacked his cell phone and MP3 player."

"And I even had to stop him from strangling…and even killing Cat Adams."

"Again, Reid?"

"Oh, yeah." JJ had to admit to herself, she wanted to let him get her for all she had put him through.

Alvez was just as shocked as Tara by this information. "Remind me _never_ to get on Reid's bad side."

"We'll let you know if anything."

"Okay."

After Tara hung up, "Reid tried to kill Cat Adams?"

"Can't say I don't blame him."

"Agree."

"What did I miss?"

"We'll tell you when we get back."

"Also, I found some USBs in her locked media console."

"And I even found a locked safe hidden in her master bedroom." Tara also said.

"I'll go get it." Alvez offered to help carry it.

"Agents," One of the techs got their attention. "I think we got something."

* * *

The team noticed Alvez, Tara and Matt rushed into the room. "We found something. And really big."

"What did you guys find?"

Matt drops a bag on the table. "Micro-mini cameras."

Without warning and before anyone else can say anything, Garcia's computer screen goes dark as well as the big screen monitor.

"What the hell...?"

"I don't…."

Suddenly, a video came up,

"Oh god!"

And it was Élise.

"She looks drugged."

"And beaten, too," JJ added.

"Not to mention bound in chains." Tara also pointed out.

The team witnessed Élise being affected by the loud shriek before watching her being sprayed down with the hose; the team stared as they watched her lose her footing. _"Oh! Stop! Stop!"_

"No-no!" Garcia looked away; allowing Alvez to hug her and Alvez hugging her close to his chest to prevent her from seeing the screen.

" _Have you had enough?"_

" _Please! Stop!"_

"Yeah, she's had enough." JJ briefly has to look away; this reminded her of her own torture from years ago.

" _Mmm, let me think about it…"_

"This unsub's enjoying this." Simmons shook his head in disgusted.

" _SSSSSSTTTTTTOOOOOOPPPPPP!"_

The team noticed how Élise has affected by this unsub's torture. Her shallow breathing and sniffles, shivering body language; something told them this was just the beginning.

" _Why?"_

" _Why not?"_

The team stared in shocked when Élise screeched from the cattle prods touching her skin.

" _Scream for me."_

The team was so in shocked, they didn't even bother to see Reid was also watching Élise's torture.


	9. Never

_**A/H: Hello again, everyone!**_

 _ **Shout-out to ahowell1993, Hippiechic81, Betty and Kelly for reviewing Chapter 8, favoring, and following! As well as all of you for viewing and reading! I do appreciate it!**_

 _ **Please, do enjoy my story and please review; new ideas and constructive criticism are always appreciated.**_

* * *

" _Time to confess, Spencer Reid," Hankel said before beating the sole of his foot with a piece of wood. Reid cried out in pain. "Confess."_

" _I…I don't have anything to confess."_

 _Reid cried out in pain again._

" _Scream for me."_

 _He was so in shocked from watching Élise's torture, he didn't even notice that the team didn't notice he was also watching._

" _Confess!"_

" _I haven't done anything."_

" _Ahh!"_

" _Tobias, help me."_

" _Ahh!"_

* * *

"Oh!" Reid snapped himself out of his nightmare; attempting to calm himself down as he gasped for air but not before realizing he almost fell off the sofa. He had his hand over his heart and ran his fingers through his hair. He was trying to get over what he had just witness Élise was going through; not that it was easy. Reid couldn't even imagine what Élise must be going through. Come to think of it, this had reminded him of Tobias Hankel from over a decade ago. He could still feel and think about the chills and thoughts he had with Hankel.

He had to stop the continuing thoughts and memories when he felt something tucking on him.

It was just Anastasia.

"Oh! Uh…hey, princess. I'm sorry if I scared you." Reid gently put his hand on her cheek and runs his fingers through her hair, although at times, she didn't like it. He soon starts rubbing his eyes, "Daddy just shut his eyes for a few minutes. What's wrong? What happened? Are you okay?"

Anastasia held a book in her little hands, avoiding eye contact as she kept her head to the ground, "Oh. You want me to read to you?" She nodded her head. Smiling sadly at her as he lifted her chin to face him, "Of course, I'll read to you. Come here. Let me help you up, up, princess." Picking her up and placing her on his lap.

Perhaps a good book with his beloved Anastasia would be a good way to take his mind off Élise; at least for a short while.

"You want me to read you this book?" She nodded her head again, but against his chest. "Now, what kind of book do we have here? Aw! Proust. What a wonderfully beautiful choice you'd picked." He had such fondly and lovely memories of his mother reading Proust to him as a child. There would be absolutely no doubt she will have fondly and lovely memories of him reading to her. Holding Anastasia close to him with her head still on his chest, his arm wrapped around her, and the blanket covering them both,

" _The smell of the madeleine unleashing the flood of memory. For a long time, I used to go to bed early. Sometimes, when I had to put out my candle, my eyes would close so quickly that I had not even time to say, 'I'm going to sleep._ '"

* * *

"Good morning, boss lady," Garcia greeted Prentiss as she came off the elevator. "Oh, my goodness. You look like crap."

"It's been over two weeks and we still have no leads on Élise's disappearance; I definitely feel like crap. But more importantly, how's Reid handling it?"

"He's frustrated we can't find anything. He feels like he can't find something that could give us something. But at least he's taking care of his little baby girl, right?" Garcia stopped walking for a moment. "I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"I'm scared for Reid. Don't you think he's been through enough?"

"Of course."

"So, what do you think will happen if we can't find Élise? Or worse?"

"Garcia…"

"No, Em. We all saw Élise in that video; the fear in her eyes, the horror in her screams. She was being recorded. In her own home! And us, possibly. Just the thought of that makes me sick! And scared! I mean, who's going to take care of Anastasia? Since prison, Reid has hardly been able to trust people besides us, but then Élise came and…"

"Garcia," Prentiss stopped her for a moment. "Garcia. Just because we don't have any leads doesn't mean we can't find her. I mean, we've found others with less, if not, none. If we can do that, we can find her. We _will_ find her."

"I know, and I keep telling myself that. But still…you know I can't help but worry about the ones I love."

"That's one of the many things we all love about you."

"Aw." Garcia engaged Prentiss in a quick hug before rushing to greet Reid, "Good morning, world's most intelligent man."

"Morning, Garcia," Reid greeted her after taking a sip of coffee.

"And good morning to you, too, angel." Anastasia was more focused on her breakfast of sliced fruits and granola. And she even had her noise canceling headphones. Garcia seemed a bit confused by this.

"Sorry, Garcia." Reid started whispering. "You'll have to excuse her."

"No, it's okay. At least she's adapting."

"Yeah. I'm…planning to take Anastasia to a specialist when she's eighteen months since I've been noticing she's showing the signs of Asperger's, autism."

"Oh. Well, that's good. Soon than later, right?"

"Yeah," Garcia could sense something up with Reid. "Do we have a case?"

"Uh, no. Just catching up on some leftover paperwork. While I try to make the office eco-friendlier with technology."

"Oh. That's good. Before you do that, can you watch Anastasia for a few minutes, please? I got something to do."

"Of course."

"Thank you."

* * *

He takes a walk down the hall and comes across a familiar sound. Turning his head, he sees three agents hanging around, not doing much except talking. Getting a closer look, he actually sees something familiar to him; he could even swear that what one of them was holding,

It sure looked a lot like…

Élise's cell phone!

When Élise updated her new cell phone, she explains to him it was a Samsung Galaxy. And she used a purple carbon fiber brushed case. He knew, in his heart, that it was her phone.

Now, he just needed to prove it.

Using his own cell phone to call Garcia,

"Speak, man of wonder."

"Hey, Garcia. Could you try calling Élise's cell phone?"

"O…kay? But why?"

"I just want to see that it's on."

"This could be a long shot, but I'll give it a whirl." Garcia seemed unsure about this, but anything to help find Élise. After giving Garcia time, he immediately recognized the ringtone: Élise also explained to him that she set her ringtone to be the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers Wrist Communicator.

"Uh, Reid?"

"Yeah."

"It's on. And I know where it is."

"Same here." He hung up on her before she got the chance to say anything else before coolly walking up to them and greeted him. "Hey."

"Hey." One of them awkwardly answered him.

"That's an interesting phone you got there."

"Yeah. I grabbed my sister's phone by accident."

"That's your sister's phone?"

"Yeah."

Reid observed every microexpression of his behavior: from his face to the tone of his voice; he even noticed his fingers and how he was using them to control himself. Immediately…

He knew he was lying. He was so convinced he was lying that he called her number again. He watched his reaction before shily asking him,

"Aren't you going to get that?"

"Yeah, I mean I could, but I can tell you it's just an…" Reid didn't let him finish his sentence when he snatched the phone out of his hand before walking back into the bullpen.

"Hey!" Causing them to follow Reid. "What the hell…?"

"Unless you want to be arrested for obstruction of justice in relations to the disappearance of Dr. Élise Bastien," Reid pulled off a signature Aaron Hotchner stare to intimidate him into backing off, "I suggested you step back from me. Now!"

Taking a couple steps back, "I don't know what you're going to find, man…."

"That's Supervisory Special Agent _Dr._ Spencer Reid to you, _man_." He said as he was trying to take Élise's phone from its case. Soon, most of the team and Hotch noticed Reid and what was going on.

"Reid?"

"Spence?" JJ unsurely asked him. "What's going on?"

She, along with everyone else, did not want Reid to go too far.

Finally pulling the phone out of its case, he immediately recognized something. He once noticed Élise customized the back of her phone with her initials, É.G.B.

And the initials were in white.

And this phone definitely had the white initials.

He knew it. He really knew it.

"Reid?" Garcia saw what was going on as she carried Anastasia in her arms. The team all see Reid tapping his fingers on his desk. The team all knew Reid would tap his fingers for several reasons.

And one of the reasons why was not a good one.

And he pulled a serious look on his face when he looked at the team. "This is Élise's phone." He turns to look at, "What's your name?"

"I don't see how that's really…"

"Tell me your name now." Reid began to have venom in the tone of his voice.

"It's Drake Wendel."

Grabbing the phone and shows it to him in front of his face, "Well…Drake Wendel. Where did you get this phone?"

Shrugging his shoulders, "I just found it outside."

Reid cocked his head at odd angles, raised his eyebrow, "You just found it outside?"

"Yeah."

Reid doubtfully shook his head. He just found it outside? He didn't even notice Garcia handing something to him in his hand.

"Uh, Reid? These are the last location pings from Élise's phone."

After taking a second to see what Garcia had just given him, "Okay. I'm going to ask you this one more time," This time, Reid slyly moves his jacket to shows off his revolver in his holster to Drake. "Where did you find this phone?"

"I told you, I just found it outside."

"Oh, you just found it outside…" Finally having enough of this nonsense, he grabbed the lapels of his jacket and physically slams him against his desk. While this may not have shocked JJ—she's seen him like this before—this shocked the team. Luckily, Garcia covered Anastasia from seeing her father act this way. "Listen here, you. If you know where Dr. Élise Bastien is, I suggest you tell me _now_."

"I'm telling you, man…"

Without warning and before Reid could do anything else, Élise's cell phone rings.

The caller ID showed that it was an unknown caller.

Prentiss picks it up and puts it on speaker,

"Hello?" Reid answered, still holding Drake by the lapels against the wall.

They hung up. "The hell was that?"

"Hey, guys," Garcia got everyone else's attention, "I got an email on my phone."

"And?"

"It's an address."

"To where?"

Garcia gets another quick email. This time, her eyes went wide, and her mouth opened. In a shocking tone of voice, "Élise."

Reid calmly releases Drake, but orders another agent, "Have him taken into one of the interrogation rooms and make sure no one talks to him when I get back." Before leaving with the rest of the team, "Garcia."

"Sent."

Reid plants a kiss on Anastasia's head and forehead. "I'll be back, okay? And be a good girl for Garcia. I love you."

* * *

After getting all strapped up in their FBI vests, making sure their weapons were filled with bullets to their maximum capacity and Garcia sending the coordinates; on their way to the location,

"Alright," Prentiss said as she got off the phone, "SWAT is meeting us at the location; they'll be there soon, and Cruz wants to be kept posted in case of anything."

"Garcia," Simmons asked. "Is there anything else you got on the location?"

"Yup. From I know is that there are lots of acres of land."

"I don't like this, you guys," JJ sensed something was not right. "I just think that we're going exactly where the Unsub wants us to go."

"Like we're going into a trap again."

They all knew how that turned out.

Reid remained silent the entire drive. He figured he needed every little bit of energy to take down whoever had the nerve to abduct and torture Élise.

Finally stopping at their location as they got out of their vehicles, there really was all these remote acres of land, but what stood out was the large Gothic Victorian chateau.

"Looks like nobody's been here for a while." Prentiss ordered SWAT into her vest, "Check every inch of the property."

JJ still couldn't get this feeling out of her head. "I don't know. I just…something's just not right."

"But still, let's keep it tight and most of all, stay alert, no matter what. This could possibly be an ambush." Said Rossi.

Just after entering the house, the team, especially Reid, saw what they did not expect to see,

"Whoa!"

"Oh!"

"No! _NO!_ " Reid cried out.

Élise hanging by the ropes under the grand staircase by the high chandelier in the center of the foyer.

"No! No-no-no-no! _NO!_ " Reid soon found himself frantically running up the staircase; the team following him. " _Élise!_ "

"No!"

"Élise!"

"Élise!"

"Be careful," Prentiss said as they were trying to pull Élise's body up and release her ties. "Easy. Easy." After finally get her lifeless body over the rails and gently laying her down,

"Élise." Reid's voice started to crack, signaling he was about to cry in front of the team, which wasn't the first time. "Élise. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Élise. I'm sorry that I…"

As Reid caressed her face, he noticed something on the side of her face; it was a flap. He starts gently peeling at it and said,

"This…this is a mask," Reid said.

"What?"

More of the mask came off, "This is not Élise. This is someone else."

"What?"

"Who...? What?"

"Why would…?"

Reid noticed something slipping out of the jacket, and this looked like the same jacket Élise wore before her disappearance. It was a piece of paper.

"What does it say?"

"Gambit. Notation is needed in this. And don't forget. Watch yourself. Zealousness can be deadly. Game time. Unless you want to quit. Zeitnot."

"What the hell that does even mean?"

Reid felt a chill going down his spine. "This is 'zugzwang' spelled backward," Thinking there could be something else, he looked at the other side, "You'll never find her…Dr. Spencer Reid."

* * *

The high-pitched and amplified sound woke Élise up. At least it was not the loud shrieking she had to encounter several times now. And the chain bounds were gone. But it didn't help her eardrums as much. Before she could think about the sudden disappearing headache and nausea, she noticed she was under some blanket.

Naked.

She didn't even have her underwear on.

And they were nowhere to be found from where she was.

Before she could now think about this, the door slammed open,

"Hello, Élise."

Élise pressed herself against the wall, frantically shaking her head, her eyes widened, mind numb to what was in store for her,

"No! Stay you! Stay away from me! No! No, no, no, no _NO!_ "

 _ **A/H: Sorry for the cliffhanger(s)!**_


	10. This Time Around

_A/H: Hello again, everyone!_

 _A shout-out to ahowell1993, tannerose5, Hippiechic81, Amy, Kelly, Skylar, and Martha for reviewing Chapter 9!_

 _Sorry for the wait! I've been having writer's block and life's been keeping me busy, but_ _I hope you're ready for the chapters ahead!_

 _New ideas and constructive criticism are always appreciated, but please do enjoy!_

* * *

"Hey, Reid," Alvez greeted him as he stepped into the bullpen.

"Hey." Reid greeted him back as he saw Luke.

"How are you feeling?" Luke attempts to start a conversation with him. "Are you alright?"

"I'm decent."

"How's Anastasia?"

"Good."

"I heard that she's been diagnosed with Asperger's."

"Based on the questions I answered, yeah. To help her get adjusted before she starts school in a couple of years, I'm getting her started with a certificated autism specialist in occupational therapy as soon as possible."

"Oh. That's good. Better soon than late, right?"

"That's what Garcia said." Reid sensed Luke wanted to talk to him about something. "Say it."

"What?"

"I know you really want to talk to me about Élise."

"Reid…"

"I know it's been months now since she disappeared. I know the chances of finding her alive could be slim-to-none. I know there hasn't been a body yet. But I'm not going to stop until I find her, and I know she's alive, otherwise, this Unsub would have wanted me to know she was dead already."

Stunned by his surprised rant, Alvez just said, "I just wanted to say that we're not stopping to find her, too."

"I hope so. And is there anything else?"

"Not at the moment."

"Okay. If you need me, I'll be catching up on some paperwork."

"Aren't we all?"

* * *

As Alvez headed over to his desk, Reid went into the other room next to Penelope's. Unlocking the room with a key and flicking the lights on, folding tables and chairs were the only furniture pieces and the walls were covered with maps, pictures, and notes regarding Élise; papers covered one of the tables. This vacant room once belonged to a retired agent and Reid began to use this space as his foxhole; whenever he was free from his paperwork, on his breaks; until he went home with Anastasia, he spent all his free time here. The only other person who knew about this was Penelope, who was also helping him with everything technical; computers, camera footage, and surveillance, etc.

Reid kept Anastasia occupied whenever he felt like he needed a break, and other fun toys Garcia spoiled her back in her office whenever he had to be on a case. Spencer grabbed more coffee before getting right back to work. Penelope walked into the room with her,

"Hey, Reid."

"Hey, Garcia. Anastasia." He loudly yawned.

"How many cups have you had since this morning?"

"This is my fourth one."

"Reid. Come on," Garcia pulled Reid away from the board and everything else. She knew he'd been staring at it for hours; the dark circles around his eyes were more visible than usual and they were bloodshot. "You need to rest for a bit. At least have something to eat; I have some leftover veggie stir-fry rice. I can reheat again for you…"

Shaking his head, "No. I'm not stopping. I'll eat when I get home."

"Reid…please," Garcia felt the tears come, but held them back, "I know you want to find Élise; we all want to, but please. At least let's take a little break. For your baby girl."

 _Perhaps he could use a break._ He could hear his stomach growl. And he was sure Garcia and possibly Anastasia could hear it, too. Sighing heavily, "Alright." After walking out of the room together with Anastasia and locked it behind them, heading down the hall,

Prentiss calls them, "Reid. Garcia. We have a case. We need to get going right now."

Looking at each other, "Go. I'll watch Anastasia."

"I love you and be good for Garcia." Reid gives Anastasia a kiss on the head before departing with Prentiss. "What happened? What do we know?"

"Deadly home invasion homicide: mother, father, four children—two boys and two girls—and the grandfather. The grandmother barely survived; she was repeatedly beaten and raped. You, Luke, Simmons, and JJ talk to her. Tara, Rossi and I will check out the scene."

"Will do."

* * *

"Ma'am, I know this is difficult," JJ compassionately said to her. "But please, can you tell us what happened?"

She closed her eyes tightly, despite knowing the chances of reliving those last moments. "H-he…he…he took away my family." She starts crying. "My grandchildren. He made my husband _kill himself_. He killed them one by one. He..."

"It's okay, ma'am," Tara said. "Take your time. Now, could you describe him?"

"He had…these eyes. _Those eyes_. They were cold. And I can never forget them. Tallish. Maybe at around six-foot-even. Thin. White. Brown hair," She took another moment. "He did horrible things to me. To us. He basically tortured us. Especially that young woman."

"A woman?"

This changed everything.

"Was she his accomplice?" Tara asked.

"Not even close."

"Could you describe her?" Alvez asked.

"Oh. Uh," She took a moment to concentrate. "Dark skin. Petite. Glasses. Short hair."

Reid started to do his 'Reid-mode' thing; giving all these thoughts to race around his head. Dark skin. Petite. Glasses. Short hair. His eyes widen when he started to think; going into his messenger bag. He pulled out a folder, rapidly opens it and pulls out a picture.

"Was this her?"

He pulled out a picture of Élise.

Her breathing soon began shallow, shuts her eyes again, whimpering.

"Was this her, ma'am?"

She was trying to not think about what happened to her family, but it all began too overwhelming her. Soon, the monitors shrieked, and the doctors hurried over to her side.

"What happened?"

"Ma'am, can you hear us?"

"I'm going to need you all step out of the room. Ma'am, please breathe in slowly. And exhale."

As the agents, especially Reid, walked out of the room, "Reid, before you get any ideas…"

"It's her."

"We don't know for her."

"She saw her."

"Spencer…"

Tara excused her to take a call, presumably from JJ, Rossi, and Prentiss, who were at the latest crime scene.

"I saw what she did with her finger. S-sh-she was trying to her finger to point at the picture."

"Reid, she was hardly stable. Not to mention traumatized."

" _I know_ she saw Élise." Before Reid could continue.

"Agents."

One of the doctors came out.

"Did you get anything from her?"

"All she could say saw, 'Her. Her. Her,'" Soon, the doctor noticed the picture of Élise Reid had. "Was she 'the her?''"

Tara hung up her phone and injected herself into the conversation. "That was Prentiss. Crime lab just got the results from the urine stains and blood from the strands of hairs found at the scene."

"And…?"

She took a heavy sigh, "It was Élise's. And her hair strands showed signs of drug use."

While Luke and Simmons took a moment to absorb this, Reid just threw the folder he had in his hands against the window before storming off, but not before slamming his fist into the wall and growled. While Tara picked up the files,

"I'll go talk to him." Alvez offered. Soon, Alvez finds Reid as a vending machine, which doesn't seem to be working. Reid kicks it out of frustration and paused to simmer down for a moment.

And for Luke to take a moment to approach him.

"Hey."

"Yeah, hey."

"Were you planning to get a snack?"

"No."

Luke pressed his lips together. "Okay."

"It's not okay!" Reid shouted at him before taking the moment to calm himself down. "I'm sorry. Sorry, Luke."

"It's okay, Reid."

"No, it's not. No way in hell it is not okay," Shaking his head, fuming, "Luke, I'm telling you. The _yocto_ second I learn who the unsub is, the _yocto_ second I see his face, I'm going to kill him. And this time around, not you, not Prentiss, not _anyone_ , is going to stop me."

* * *

 _As I said, sorry for the wait! I've been having writer's block and life's been keeping me busy, but_ _I hope you're ready for the chapters ahead!_


	11. The Unknown Subject becomes Known

_A/N: Hello again, everyone!_

 _A shout-out to ahowell1993, tannerose5, Hippiechic81, Susan, Betty, Skylar for reviewing Chapter 10! As well as one to whiskyice80 for following and favoring the story._

 _Get ready because I hope you're all in the ride, especially in the upcoming chapters!_

* * *

While Tara, Alvez, and Simmons hurried towards Prentiss and Rossi, Reid hurried past them and continued until he reached a corner of the bullpen, presumably still fuming; he had even remained silent throughout the car drive back to Quantico. They kept it that way because they figured at this point, just one word about Élise—good or bad—would set him off.

Again.

"My guess is he didn't take the news about Élise too well." Rossi rightly expected.

"What do you think?"

* * *

JJ was just walking down the hallway, doing some last-minute stuff for Garcia, who was looking after Anastasia, when she sees Reid entering another room. She takes a moment before seeing what he was doing but startled when she heard,

"Son of a…!"

She slightly jumped when she started to hear Reid curse up a storm. JJ was naturally concerned by his intense reaction and gave him a moment before finally deciding to go into the room, but not before hearing footsteps behind her,

It was the team, who must have overheard him.

"I got this."

The team jumped when they heard loud crashing. "Are you sure…?"

"You have to trust me. I'll handle this." The team agreed and left her with Reid.

JJ gave herself a moment, took a deep breath and finally walked into the room, where she first noticed the folding tables and chairs were flipped over, papers everywhere and Reid in a corner with his head down and his arms wrapped around his knees. She slowly walked to his side before joining him.

"Reid…"

Picking his head up, his face was streaming with fresh tears,

"I think I have really just reached my limit."

"Spence…"

Angrily wipes his tears away, "Jennifer, I mean it. I-I- I am just _so tired_ of fearing…and losing more people in my life. And just when I thought I was about to get my life back together...it makes me wonder who's going to leave my life next? You? My mother? Anastasia? It's been months already. _Months!_ And we still haven't gotten as much of a clue as to where she could be or who the Unsub is. Sometimes, I wonder if she's still alive. Like this is all some game to this unsub. A sick twisted game."

Joining him, "I know. I know you are. You've been through more changes, challenges, and difficulties than all of us. Especially with what you had to go through with..." Taking a moment to pause before continuing, "I will admit this to you: I still have the chills. And the nightmares from just thinking about what you went through in that prison. But it's how we handle what comes in our way; that is what makes us become better and stronger people who can take on anything that comes in our way without letting that fear control us. You, Dr. Spencer Reid, are one of the strongest, smartest, thoughtful and wonderful people I've met in my entire life. I just wanted you to know that. We are going to find Élise."

Turned his head, he rests his head on her shoulder, "Thank you, Jennifer. Will, Henry and Michael are incredibly lucky to have someone like you."

Wrapping her arms around him, "And your mother, Anastasia, Élise, and all of us, are incredibly lucky to have someone like you."

* * *

"Okay, pretty little lady," Garcia sets a plate of healthy snacks on the little table she had set up for Anastasia. "Here you go. Eat up and play with your alphabet abacus while I help your daddy find Élise and make the world a safer place." Garcia placed the noise canceling headphones over her ears for her before getting back to work.

"Hey, Garcia. Hi, Anastasia." He plants a kiss on Anastasia's head before walking over to Garcia.

"Hey, brain brother. You okay?"

"Yeah." Rubbing his eyes, "I'm okay now."

"I heard."

"About…?"

"Élise. And your…rant."

"Oh." Reid felt a bit embarrassed. "Sorry."

"No, it's okay. We all occasionally need one."

"Did you find anything yet?"

"Not yet."

Garcia noticed Reid was doing his Reid thing with the face. "Are you thinking of something?"

"Yeah," He started to feel a pit in his stomach, but he could sense his gut was trying to tell him something. "Check to see if there are any similar home invasion homicides and/or their MOs in the Mid-Atlantic states and the states surrounding Virginia, include DC in the search. And try going back six months at least maybe longer."

Tying away as fast as she could,

"Whoa."

"Whoa, what?"

"I see similar home invasion homicides, just like you suggested, but also within the last year _alone_ and not just in Virginia and DC, but also in North Carolina, Tennessee, Kentucky, West Virginia; they are also similar ones in Pennsylvania, Maryland, New Jersey and New York."

"If he's crossing states lines, he would have made his crimes appear to be one-offs."

"And according to the crime reports, a reveler was used for all crime scenes on all of the victims; all belonged to the homeowners and their prints were on them."

"Experienced. The unsub didn't want to leave shell casings behind as evidence as well as prints; could be wearing gloves."

"And…in some of the cases, there was either a homicide or a home invasion of a family within wealthy suburbs, especially in Virginia and DC." Still typing, she got something, "Huh. Now, this is getting interesting. The revolver used in the home invasion homicide is traced back to this dealer here in DC. From what I could tell, he's local, no record, and by-the-book."

* * *

"Hmm," The gun dealer said as he examined the photograph Tara and Simmons had just given him. "I think I remember this piece. You don't see someone buying a revolver like that every day," Walking over to his books, pulls out and goes through the pages, "Ah. Here we go."

"Did the homeowner bought the gun?"

"No, sir," Setting the book down on the glass counter. "This is the guy who bought the gun," He points out a license photo picture.

Tara pulls out her phone, "Garcia? Run a name for us. Richard Griffin."

* * *

"Come on now," Garcia said as she was typing as fast as she did and as fast as her computers were searching. She got a ping. "I got something now."

Her computer pinged again. And again. And again. Pinging several times before stopping. "Oh. Oh!" She rushed into the meeting room, where the team was, minus Reid.

"Guys. Guys-guys-guys! I got something! I got something! Sorry if it took a while."

"Why, what happened?"

"The name, Richard Griffin. There isn't much on him _per say_ , but what I can tell you this. His name is not actually Richard Griffin. Or Ricard Grifin. Or Griffith Rikard. Or even Griffin Ritchard or Grifin Riccards."

She pulls up the various mugshots under his aliases on the screen.

"His actual name is Griffin Nicholas Richards. He was born and raised in Douglas County, Colorado on June 14th, 1982 to a Julius and Phoebe Richards. From what I found, his parents were wealthy, I mean, filthy stinking smelly rich."

"Were?" Rossi noticed she said 'had' past tense.

"Yeah, the parents died in a deadly car accident when he was ten and soon he was formally adopted by the equally-wealthy Victors; they both also died in a deadly car accident when he was eighteen and left him with their money. After that, he just went completely off the grid."

"What else do you have on this son-of-a-bitch?"

"He has a history of behavioral problems. And this was before the death of his biological parents, starting from when he was even in pre-school until twelfth grade. I mean, almost every year, he would be expelled from his prep schools; some were boarding schools, even if his biological and adoptive parents made hefty and expensive financial donations. He even had a history of stalking and harassing random people he met when he was in his teens."

"What else do you have on his aliases?"

"Under the name Ricard Grifin in Kansas City, he was the main suspect in the abduction and torture of a prostitute until she committed suicide; she was said to have been a known drug user of heroin and cocaine. He was also suspected of raping, torturing, and murdering of three elderly women, but since the cops didn't have enough evidence, he was let go and the charges were dropped against him. Under the name, Griffith Rikard in Mississippi, he was charged for abducting, raping, and torturing two college-freshman-aged roommates for a week until they escape, but since they didn't want to testify against the piece of filth, he got off again. Under the name, Griffin Ritchard in Delaware, he was suspected off raping, torturing and murdering his defense attorney who represented him when he was equally suspected of raping and torturing a single mother in front of her elementary-school-aged children. Soon afterward, the mother and children all died in a suspicious gas leak after moving away; he was the main suspect but claimed to have a strong alibi and since there was not enough physical evidence against him, they were forced to let him go."

"Damn," Rossi said. "Just the thought of Élise being held captive by this bastard for…" He had to stop himself from finishing that sentence.

"I know," JJ agreed before taking a moment to pause. "So…who's going to tell Reid?"

Everyone just looked at each other, waiting to see who would be the braving one who gets to tell Reid.

"I'll tell him." Alvez rose up from his seat and went to tell him.

"How do you think he'll react?" Simmons asked.

"Does anyone have an extra set of headphones? Or an umbrella in case we have another curse storm?" Rossi asked.

* * *

"So, this is who has Élise?" Reid asked as he looked over the file.

"Looks that way. He's been evading from the law for years now. His name and face have just been released to the media already."

Reid thought about what the last survivor said, _He had…these eyes. They were cold. And I can never forget them._

"He's cunning," Reid began to rant as he was profiling. "A shallow narcissist, but he is disciplined and focused. Stalking Élise, he would need to know almost everything about her before making his move as well as his previous victims. He kills for a sense of power and control. He feeds off his victims' fear; it pleasures him. He wants his victims at their lowest scared and terrified point before he does what he does with them. He kills for pleasure, without remorse, guilt, or pity; he hurts because he wants to hurt, he kills because he wants to kill as the thrill of it makes him feel alive, worthy. He wants to live his victims with a lasting scar. Violence is a sexual acting pleasure. It is possible that he is charming, manipulative, he can appear as non-threatening. Also, you want to know what I'm thinking?" Reid had his thoughts interrupted when,

"We just received a 911 call at a hardware store nearby identifying his description."

"Let's get moving," Alvez suggested.

"Right. Garcia…"

"I'll take care of your little girl, home genius."

* * *

As Spencer and Alvez headed towards the location; Reid was driving, although he himself rarely drives.

"You okay, man?"

Reid remained silent. Alvez just left it at that as he turned on the police sirens,

"There he is."

"Oh, I see him, alright."

When they finally reached the location, they see a lone black luxury car in the parking lot with someone in it. Stopping the car as other police cars surrounded the lot, Reid immediately removes his revolver from his holster; Alvez followed suit,

"Get out of the car and put your hands where I can see them!"

Without resistance, Griffin did what Reid told him to do,

"Put your hands behind your head and get on your knees," Alvez ordered.

As Alvez continued to have his weapon aimed at Griffin, Reid checked out the trunk before the backseat of the car.

"Is there a problem, sir?" Griffin asked Alvez.

"What do you got, Reid?"

"Nothing." Reid wanted to kick himself.

"What do you mean, nothing?" Reid directly aimed his revolver at Griffin again, ignoring Alvez' question.

"Car's empty."

"Reid?" Griffin instantly started to grin like a Cheshire cat. " _Dr._ Spencer Reid?" Chuckling to himself. "Ha, ha, ha. Well, well, well."

"Where is she?" He asked him.

"Where is who?" He innocently yet tauntingly asked Reid back.

Reid felt the rage boiling inside his body, taking his gun off of safe mode and points it directly in his face between his eyes.

He wanted Griffin to know he really met business. "Where...is...she?"

Griffin continued to grin; taking pleasure in this. Alvez notice this; he felt that Reid was about to pull the trigger at any second now. "Spencer." Luke did not want Reid to risk everything by killing him in front of everybody, especially with what he went through the previous year. He calmly lowers the gun for him. Eventually, Reid came to his senses and placed his gun back in his revolver.

"Get up."

"Excuse me?"

"I said…get your ass off from the ground, turn the hell around and face the _god-damn car!_ " As Alvez pointed his gun at Griffin, Reid violently grabbed him by his shoulder and roughly placed the handcuffs behind his back as tightly as he could.

"Officers." Reid handed the officers Griffin, who led him into the backseat before Reid and Alvez watched police drive him back to headquarters. He did not want to ride back with him; he would have killed him.

He meant what he told Alvez.

He's going to kill him.

 _As I said in the beginning,_ _get ready because I hope you're all in the ride, especially in the upcoming chapters! I'm always up for new ideas!_


	12. Reid v Griffin: Round One

_A/N: Hello again, everyone!_

 _A shout-out to ahowell1993, tannerose5, Susan, Betty, and Skylar for reviewing Chapter 11!_

 _Get ready because I hope you're all in the ride, especially in the upcoming chapters!_

 _Please, do enjoy my story and please review; new ideas and constructive criticism are always appreciated._

* * *

Prentiss, Rossi, Tara, Simmons, JJ, and Alvez all gathered outside the two-way interview room where they see Richard Griffin sitting still in the chair with a slightly bored and blank expression on his face. He hasn't even bothered to ask for anything, not even a lawyer. This could have meant that he was baiting the team and they just needed to throw him off.

Finally, Reid walked in.

"He's excepting me. Let me go in," Reid suggested.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Tara said with her arms crossed. "You'll just be giving him what he wants."

"I agree," Alvez seconded it. "You saw the look on his face when he called you Dr. Spencer Reid like he was delighted to see you. You're just giving him what he wants. Do you really want him to get into your head?"

"He'll want to let his guard down with me. I can get in his head as I cam damned determined not to let him get into mine or let him manipulate me. I know you think I have no right to ask, but you have to trust me on this. Let me go in there. Please."

The team looked at each other with silent looks.

"Fine."

Reid turned around when he felt someone's hand touching his arm, "Spence…"

"I'll be fine, Jennifer." Reid guaranteed her.

* * *

He took a deep breath before walking in. Griffin instantly started to grin like a Cheshire cat again.

"Dr. Spencer Reid."

"Richard Griffin," Reid was in full-on no-nonsense Supervisory Special Agent Spencer Reid ready mode. "But then…your name's not actually Richard Griffin, is it?"

"Oh?"

"No. It's not. Well, come to think of it…it's most certainly not Ricard Grifin. Or Griffith Rikard. Or even Griffin Ritchard or Grifin Riccards."

"Really?" Griffin sounded intrigued.

"No. I think it's best if I called you Griffin. Griffin Nicholas Richards."

"You know what I like about names? They can such meaning and connections to them. For example, Richards. Brave power. Then Nicholas, after my father's father. The victory of the people. According to my father, he had the power to do whatever he wanted to do."

"Guess you must have inherited that from him." Reid smirked at him.

Smugly smirked at him back, "Cute. Yet, I see another meaning and connection with Nicholas."

"Please delight me."

"The Devil. Nicholas Scratch to be more specific. It's one of the many nicknames of the devil, along with Old Scratch or Nick. Especially, like say…Mr. Scratch. Lucifer. Satan. Prince of Darkness. And yet, you get other nicknames for the devil, like…The Serpent. As of matter of fact, it was one of my nicknames growing up. I could ink. And slink. Like a little rattlesnake," He whispered the last few words. "And then, we get Griffin."

" _Please_ intrigue me." Reid sarcastically said.

"Will do, Doc," Mother named me Griffin. Griffin: the legendary, mythical, and magnificent beasty monster-like creature with the head, wings and front feet-talons of an eagle; the body, tail and back legs of a lion. A bird of prey. But you know another connection to Griffin? The Invisible Man."

"The last time I read _The Invisible Ma_ n, which was approximately 269 days ago, Griffin created a potion that made him invisible but lost his sanity. Not to mention, he's more prone to get easily angry. You don't seem to be someone who loses his temper at the drop of a hat."

"You're right…perhaps."

"And…perhaps…you're right, too."

"I am?"

"Yes. You _are_ a beast. A monster. And like Griffin, you're someone who wants to commit as much chaos as possible." Reid opens the file and one-by-one, lays out his mugshots under his alias. Griffin took a quick peek at them before targeting back at Reid. "You want to know why you have so many aliases?"

Griffin loudly yawned, "As long as I don't fall asleep."

"Psychopaths get easily bored," Reid smirked before continuing. "You use either familiar or unusual aliases to confuse police records that would be mistaken for simple spelling errors. It's how you managed to evade the law for all those years, so no one would follow up on you. It's a simple truth."

"Sounds like such serious bad luck, indeed," Griffin said. "If you believe it to be a 'simple truth,' I wonder what you all so long to figure that out? What would you all propose by it? Also, _if_ I did do those heinous crimes I was accused, I would have indeed kept proof of those crimes. That would be a confirmation."

"Oh, it's true alright. And you want to what else is the truth? If you wish to hear more, unless, I'm boring you?"

"Keep on intriguing me. I'm actually enjoying this."

Glaring at him, he just simply lays out the black-and-white photos of Élise; some of the photos had Reid, the team.

"Are these supposed to mean something to me?"

"Her name is Dr. Élise Bastien. She's been missing for months now. When I noticed something was wrong, I went to her apartment. Only, she wasn't there. Instead, her place was a mess and there was blood. Her blood, to be exact. And these were just on the floor like someone wanted me to find them. They could have hidden it in plain sight, but they weren't. It was like they wanted someone to find them. And now, there was a recent home invasion homicide: mother, father, two boys and two girls, and the grandfather all dead. The grandmother barely survived; she was repeatedly beaten and raped. Now the gun used on the family, including the grandfather, traces back to you."

"If I had done it, I would have wiped the gun clean, so my prints would not be on it. Also, if I had done it, I would file a police report saying my gun was stolen."

"You want to what else we've discovered?"

"What?"

"The grandmother said that a woman was there. Ready for the kicker? She's wasn't his accomplice. And she gave a description of her. Élise Bastien fits it. She had dark skin, petite, wears glasses and has short hair."

"And you got this from an old woman who lost her family to a sick bastard?"

"Yes. And I'm starting at him right now."

"You want to know why I think you took Élise?" Griffin smirked in silence as he let Reid profile him. "You're a shallow narcissist, but disciplined and focused. You attacked Élise when she would be at her most vulnerable. Her home. You stalked her, waiting for the right moment to make your move, just like you do with the rest of these victims and people. Including us. You feed off their fear because it pleasures you. You want them at their most vulnerable, where they're not scared or terrified before you do what you do with them. You kill for pleasure, without remorse, guilt, or pity; you hurt because you want to hurt, you kill because you want to kill as the thrill of it because it makes you feel alive, worthy. Violence is a sexual acting pleasure for you. It is possible that he is charming, manipulative, he can appear as non-threatening. Also, you want to know what else I'm thinking? You killed both your biological and adoptive parents."

"They all died in deadly car accidents."

"That must have been so hard for you since you couldn't take credit for it. You even have a history of a history of stalking and harassing random people. Under your aliases, you abducted, raped, tortured, murdered these people."

"Suspected."

"Like it makes a difference."

Smirking again, "Let's go back to… _Élise…Bastien_."

Just from saying Élise's name, just like how Cat Adams said her name, he felt like getting up from his seat and do bad things to him. "Oh?"

"I just love that name. _É…lise…Bas…tien_." Reid felt the chills from his skin; it was like he was toying with him. "Don't you?" Griffin chuckled before continuing it. "Has a nice ring to it. A nice feel. Also, if I had…done the things you said, I would have stalked her for much… _much longer_. If I had killed that family and repeatedly did those things to the grandmother, I would have done it one…by one; made everyone watch. And at a time, _if_ I had done it, of course."

"But you want to know what I found interesting? The store owner called us just five minutes after we put your name and face to the media. And you just sat in the car parking. It was like you were waiting for us. You had twenty-two minutes and forty-seven seconds. And here we are now. Why wait?"

"Élise Bastien. I just can't get enough of that name. Can you? I think I'll say it again. Élise Bastien. Élise Bastien. Élise Gabrielle Bastien…"

"What?"

"What is what, doc?"

"Gabrielle is her middle name. I never said her full name. So how would you have known that unless….?"

Just that smirk alone was enough for Reid,

"What did you do to her?" He said in a whispered tone.

"Uh, Reid…" Prentiss opened the door,

"What did you do to her?"

"Reid?"

He tossed the folder aside as he rose from his seat, his voice was booming,

"What the hell did you do to her?!"

"Reid…" JJ attempted to calm him down.

Slamming his fists on the table, "TELL ME THE TRUTH!"

"You want the truth? I suggest you calm down before you end up having a meltdown episode, like your mother or child, or whoever…"

Reid refused to let him finish that sentence and just pushed the table out of the way, pulling him up from the seat, grabbing him by his shirt and physically slams him against the wall, was just seconds away from choking him, strangling him.

"Reid! Reid!" Alvez and Simmons quickly entered the room, grabbed him by his arms and tried to pull him back. "Reid!"

JJ stepped in and helped Alvez and Simmons with Reid, "Calm down, Reid!"

"Quite a temper you have there, doctor."

He was lucky Alvez and Simmons held him back from attacking him further. "No. Élise is alive. You would have made it eminently clear to me. And we will find her."

"Reid…"

"And when we find her, I will personally, and I mean personally, nail your ass to the wall and into the grave and then straight to hell! That's when I will kill you, _bitch_!"

"I believe that's enough, agents," A voice said as she came into the interview room. A woman of average height, with blonde hair, blue eyes, and dressed in a black skirt suit and kitten heels. "And I suggest you especially Dr. Reid, calm yourself down and control your temper before I filed a report against you for assaulting my client."

The team, especially Dr. Reid, all looked at her with perplexed expressions.

"He's your client?" Alvez asked.

"Yes, he is." She smiled. "I'm Tina Foster."

"Oh, did I forget to mention that she's my attorney?"

"You didn't even bother to say anything, jagoff; therefore, you didn't invoke."

"Watch it, Agent," She warned Rossi. "He called me hours ago before you brought him in for questions and now I say you're done talking to him."

"We have his gun linked to a recent home invasion homicide."

"A police report was filed by him saying that the gun was stolen," She presents them a file, which Reid snatched from her hand and scanned it.

"Well, if you ask me, it is nothing but nonsense."

"And we believe he was information about the disappearance of Dr. Élise Bastien," Tara added. "It's critically important that..."

Tina cut Tara off, "Well, what's critically important is that until there's evidence of his involvement, I say you're all done talking to him. Especially you, Agent Reid."

"First off, it's Dr. Reid. And secondly, if you honestly believe he's innocent, then you're more blind and stupider than the jury who acquitted O.J. Simpson. If you had not especially looked at his crimes and what he was accused off, then your IQ's lower than Homer Simpson's."

"Spencer…" JJ tried calming him.

"What? It's the truth."

"Come on, Richard."

"His actual name is Griffin Nicholas Richards. _Counselor._ "

"Reid…"

"Richard…let's go."

As Griffin got up and left, "Let's do this again, doc. _If_ we do. This is better than a game of chess."

If Reid could, he would strangle, beat, shot, kill Griffin in front of everyone. And honestly, he would not even care if he did. Instead, he just fumed, narrowing his eyes as he watches him walk with his attorney. Reid stormed out in a huff, leaving the rest of the team in shock and silence.

"Remind me again never to get on Reid's bad side. Ever."

* * *

Reid continued to fume. He just felt like punching a wall or knocking some things down, like Morgan would do at times whenever he felt angry. And that attorney of his. Who does she think she is? Defending someone like him. That pathetic excuse of a human being. Soon, all those feelings went away when he heard familiar crying, forcing himself to rush over. Once he got to the source of the crying,

"It's okay, pretty lady."

It was just Garcia rocking a bawling Anastasia in his arms.

"Oh. Hey, Reid."

"Let me hold her."

"Really, Reid. I got her. I…"

"God, Garcia!" Reid suddenly just snapped at her. "Just me feel as if I've something right today, okay?!"

This is not like Reid, maybe on a rare occasion, to be like this. But she figured she didn't want to make him even angrier and nodded at Reid before passing Anastasia to him, then quietly left the room.

Once he had Anastasia in his arms; rubbing her back, just as he always felt, it was like as if almost all the worries went away. It would make him feel like he's needed by her like he can do anything. Like he wasn't a failure. He never wants to let her go.

"Oh. It's okay. It's alright. Daddy's here. Daddy's got you. I love you."

 _Sorry if it took so long; life's keeping me busy, not to be writer's block. Like I said in the beginning, always open to new ideas._ _As I said in the beginning,_ _get ready because I hope you're all in the ride, especially in the upcoming chapters! I'm always up for new ideas!_


	13. Sleeping with the Enemy

_A/N: Hello again, everyone!_

 _A shout-out to ahowell1993, tannerose5, Hippiechic81, Beachgirl25, Amy, Martha, Susan, Betty, Skylar, and Kelly for reviewing Chapter 12!_

 _I suggest you get REALLY ready because I hope you're all in the ride, especially in the upcoming chapters!_

* * *

"Come on, Anastasia," Reid said to his daughter, sitting down cross-legging. "Roll the ball to me." But she seemed to be more interested overserving the ball than rolling it to him. "Come on, now. Roll it to Daddy. Roll it to me. Roll it." Soon, Anastasia got up, started to wobble her way towards him, handed it to him instead and sat right back down. "Okay. _Give_ Daddy the ball. Good. That's good, too if you want to improve your motor skills. Sitting back down, cross-legged. "Alright. Let's try _rolling_ the ball again…"

He startled a bit when he heard the door knock.

It was just JJ, who peaked her head in the door. "Hey." She greeted them with a smile as she came in.

"Hey, yourself."

"So…what are you doing?"

"Just…" Reid took a moment to sigh before looking down at his watch. He reached into his messenger bag and grabbed Anastasia's headphones over her eyes and sets a plate of snacks on the little table Garcia had set up. "Here you go, my darling. Eat up and play with your alphabet abacus while…"

Soon, Anastasia started to play with her abacus and started to unintentionally ignore Reid. "Daddy takes a break himself." He was getting used to it. "Anyway, what's going on?"

"Just wanted to see how you were doing."

"Jennifer." He knew her better. "What is it?"

JJ took a deep breath and joined him on the couch. "Are you okay?"

"What do you mean?"

"The way you acted towards Griffin in the interrogation room. I mean…I can't say I don't blame you, but…it was scary. I mean, almost like how Morgan would get, but only... I mean, I haven't seen you like this seen…"

"Since what, Jennifer?" He started to take offense by what JJ had to say "Hmm? Since who? Or better yet, since when? Since I've decided that I'm sick of fearing and losing the people I love? Well, I am. I am just _so…damn…sick_ of fearing and losing the people I love."

"I know you're tired of losing loved ones or thinking you're going to lose them. Gideon. Morgan. Your mother. Maeve Donovan."

Reid shot Jennifer a look as to why she would bring up her name and his mother. JJ backed down, but calmly stated,

"It's a common fear and a completely understandable one."

"I just…" Reid let a tear fall on his cheek. "I don't know anymore. Sometimes, I just don't know and I..." Reid allowed JJ to wrap her arm around him and his head on her shoulder.

"When this is all over, promise me that you won't ever let or even _allow_ this bastard to change who you are: a strong, courageous, smart, wonderful, amazing and incredible human being."

"I won't."

* * *

Garcia burst through the door as if there was a fire in the building. "Hey, my most favorite people on Earth."

"What's wrong?"

"Remember when most of the cameras in the elevators were down?"

"Yeah. What does that have to do with…"

Tara's question was answered when Garcia clicked on the video of…

"Holy…"

"No."

* * *

"Alright! Alright! I'm coming."

"Agents. And… _Dr._ Reid." Tina Foster stared at them back, rather unpleasant to see them as they just walked right into her place.

They were just as unpleasant as her to see as well; Reid was the most unpleasant to see her.

And there was also a special someone with them.

"To what do I own this…" She was interrupted when,

"We know you're in a sexual relationship with your client, Griffin Nicholas Richards." Hotch said.

"First of all, his name is Richard Griffin," She started to defend him. "And secondly, if you think you can get to either me or my client, Mr. Griffin with these accusations…"

"We have damning surveillance footage of you two in the elevator and leaving the BAU. Would you like us to show it to you?"

Tine covered herself further with the white robe wrapped around her black-lingerie-clad-body in shame. Attempting to regain her composure,

"I can explain…"

"Just don't bother," Reid said, not having the time nor the patience with her nonsense. "I think it's best to repeat this to the Disciplinary Committee."

"That seems like an excellent idea." Hotch agreed.

"If you think you can get to me or my client with this cloak and dagger…"

"Are you _threatening_ federal agents and a respected prosecutor?" Reid was not in the mood for her. "Because it sounds like you're attempting to threaten us."

"Absolutely not because that would be against the law. Mr. Griffin is innocent until proven guilty."

"Oh, he is _beyond_ guilty," Reid was itching for a fight. "And you're too stupid and blind to see it. He has a history of doing this: committing crimes under similar these aliases while being the main suspect, behavioral problems, even stalking and harassing random people he met when he was just in his teens. Did you know that under the name, Griffin Ritchard in Delaware, he was suspected of raping, torturing _and_ murdering his _female defense attorney_ who represented him when he was equally suspected of raping and torturing a single mother _in front of her elementary-school-aged children_? Soon afterward, the mother and children all died in a suspicious gas leak after moving away; he was the main suspect but claimed to have a strong alibi and since there was not enough physical evidence against him, they were forced to let him go. This goes for many of his other aliases."

As JJ stepped to the side to take a call,

"Suspected; he was not found guilty in a court of law," Tina stood her ground. "Again, my client, Mr. Griffin is innocent until proven guilty."

"It's official: your IQ's officially lowers than Homer Simpson's." Reid declared.

"Reid…"

"As a matter of fact," Hotch stepped right in front of Tina Foster and pulled off his signature stare. "I think you have something to do with Dr. Élise Bastien's disappearance and if you do, I have pressed to have you prosecuted to the full extent of the law as an accessory _and_ accomplice."

"You are absolutely sick if you think that I…"

"Why not? You are sleeping with the enemy." Reid said with a smug smirk.

Having enough, "Okay. I think it's best for you all to just…"

"Guys," JJ alerts the team, now having all eyes on her. "That was Garcia. She got a 911 call that identifies Griffin's description at 543 McGroven Lane; home invasion."

"What?" Tina's head snapped up.

"Do you know who lives there?"

"Yes. My parents."

 _ **A/H: Sorry for the cliffhanger!**_


	14. Just in Time

_A/N: Hello again, everyone!_

 _A shout-out to ahowell1993, tannerose5, Beachgirl25, Amy, Betty, Martha, Skylar, Susan, and Kelly for reviewing Chapter 13!_

 _I really appreciate it!_

* * *

The team, including Hotch and a half-dressed but disbelief Tina Foster, rushed over to her parents' house, only to find police surrounding the large white estate,

"What the hell happened here?" Prentiss said, stepping out of the car with the rest of the team following suit.

"Deadly home invasion," An officer Rogers answered her question. "Belongs to a Mason and Abigail Foster; both in late-fifties-to-early-sixties; only the wife survived, but she's been repeatedly raped and pistol-whipped. C.O.D. was a heart attack on the husband's part."

They all see a woman being taken away on a medical stretcher.

"Is she conscious?" Reid asked.

"In and out."

"I'll ride with her." Reid offered.

"JJ and Alvez, go with Reid," Prentiss instructed. "But be gentle with her."

Following Reid, they hopped into the back of the ambulance and the team watched them drive off, leaving them to take a look at the crime scene. Meanwhile, at the ambulance,

"We need to ask her some questions."

"Fine," A male paramedic said. "But try and make it quick."

"Ma'am, we need to ask you some questions," JJ gently said as the distinguished elderly woman was quietly but heavily breathing. "Now, do you know who did this to you?"

The woman nodded her head as she looked like she was on the verge of crying. Reid pulls out a picture,

"Was this him?"

It was Griffin.

"Mmm-hmm." She looked away, not wanting to take another look at him.

It was Alvez's turn. "Was there anyone else?"

"There was a young woman. She had dark skin. Glasses. Short dark hair."

Reid pulls out a picture of Élise. "Was this her?"

"Yes. He…he…"

"He what?"

"He said…that if…she looked away, he would…do much worse to her than he was doing to me. Uh…uh…"

"Pressure's dropping," One of the paramedics said. "We need to sedate her."

"10cc morphine going in."

JJ, Alvez, and Reid all looked at each other with completely worried looks on their faces, fearing the worse for Élise. But on the inside, Reid was more than determined to find Élise.

And Griffin.

He was in the mindset of killing Griffin.

* * *

The team all agreed to meet back at the office; Reid went in the other direction to get his mind off Griffin; he figured he needed all his energy into getting Griffin and decided to take a break to watch Anastasia for a while.

"Where's Tina?" JJ asked.

"She's with her mother."

"What did you get from the mother?"

"It was Griffin alright."

"Anything else?"

JJ and Alvez looked at each other before,

"She also said that Élise was there, but definitely not as an accomplice."

JJ finished for him, "She said that if Élise looked away from what Griffin did to her, he would do worse to Élise than what he did to her."

"Oh, God…" Tara almost felt sick to her stomach.

"Bastard made her watch." Rossi felt equally angered.

Simmons hated to ask this, "How did Reid take it?"

"What do you think?"

* * *

Reid was reading to his darling Anastasia; anything to try and get what Griffin did to Élise off his mind for a while, " _We see a brown bear, a red bird, a yellow duck, a blue horse, a green frog, a purple cat, a white dog, a black sheep, a goldfish, and a teacher looking at us. That's what we see._ " Closing the book, "So. Do you want to read another book or…"

Anastasia began resting her head on the soft pillow. Reid kisses her forehead and covers her up further with the blanket. "Love you." Looking at his watch, "And right on schedule for your nap." Reid looked up and turned around as Alvez silently crept into the room. He put a finger to his mouth signaling Alvez to talk quietly, causing Alvez to signal him to come outside the room for a quick second.

"So, how are you doing?"

"Decent."

Alvez sensed something was off. "Are you really sure?"

Reid took slight offense. "Oh, so now you're going to tell me how I should feel now?"

"Of course not. No."

"Good. Let me tell you something, Luke. I can't arrest him. Hell, I refuse to arrest him…"

"Spencer…"

"I mean it. The next time I see Griffin, I'm going to kill him." Reid said before walking back into the room to keep a close on his sleepy Anastasia, but just seconds after that,

"Hey, doc," Garcia said, causing Reid to put his index finger to his mouth and his other index finger to Anastasia, signaling her to talk quietly as she's napping. "Just the latest crime scene photos."

Reid takes the file from her hands.

He finds something interesting.

"Seeings" was framed as word art in big bold letter and it was now near the husband's body and the numbers 3 and 1 was between it.

Doing his 'Reid thing,' he re-arranged the word in his head. He figured what else could be anagrammed under 'seeings' and have 3 and 1?

Other than…

* * *

Going back to his interrogation with Griffin…

"… _And yet, you get other nicknames for the devil, like…The Serpent. As of matter of fact, it was one of my nicknames growing up. I could ink. And slink. Like a little rattlesnake," He whispered the last few words..."_

* * *

"Genesis 3.1."

"What?"

Reid gently grabs a napping Anastasia from the couch, "Come with me."

* * *

Heading to the roundtable room where the team was, he softly puts Anastasia down on the couch there.

"Genesis 3.1."

"What?"

"Genesis 3.1. It's from the Bible: _Now the serpent was more crafty than any of the wild animals the Lord God had made. He said to the woman, "Did God really say, 'You must not eat from any tree in the garden'?_ " It's a message for me. The serpent in Genesis is portrayed as a deceptive and loathsome creature, associated with craftiness and cunning."

"Describes Griffin to the T."

JJ noticed Reid was going through another one of his thinking moments,

"Reid…?"

* * *

" _What's your name?"_

" _I don't see how that's really…"_

" _Tell me your name now." Reid began to have venom in the tone of his voice._

" _It's Drake Wendel."_

* * *

"Drake Wendel. ' _Drake_ ' derives from Old English, ' _Draca_ ,' which means ' _Dragon_ ;' also from Latin, Greek ' _Drakon;_ ' also meaning ' _Dragon_ or _Serpent_.' Garcia, do you still have everything on Drake Wendel?"

"I still got it save," Garcia typed away, "Born and raised in Virginia and has been a squeaky-clean agent with the Bureau for about three years now but is currently on sabbatical for personal reasons. Parents died in a boating accident when he was five; raised by relatives until they passed away, but he did inherit the family's compound."

"Make sure SWAT gets the coordinates, too."

"You know it. And don't worry, Reid. I'll watch your girl."

* * *

"Alright, thanks," Prentiss said as she got off the phone, "SWAT is meeting us at the location, and Cruz wants to be kept posted in case of anything."

The team made sure they were all strapped up in their FBI vests; their weapons filled with bullets to their maximum capacity.

"I don't like this, you guys," JJ sensed something was not right. "I'm getting that bad feeling again."

"Make sure to tell SWAT to watch out; could be an ambush."

Reid remained silent the entire drive. He figured he needed every little bit of his energy into taking down and killing Griffin.

Finally stopping at their location as they got out of their vehicles, there really was all these remote acres of land and trees and also the large farmhouse itself.

Prentiss ordered SWAT into her vest, "Check every inch of the property. Looks like nobody's been here for a while."

JJ still couldn't get this feeling out of her head. "Something's just not right."

"But no matter what, stay alert and focus." Said Rossi.

Just after entering the house, the team, especially Reid, could hear something under. The basement, they thought. With SWAT, getting closer, they all swear they could smell something.

Something rotten.

And music: Tony Bennett's _Just in Time_.

It was Drake Wendel.

"He's gone." Reid declared as he checked his corpus. He noticed a piece of paper in his dead left hand, unfold its and reads it,

"Problem, Dr. Reid? Hanging on to something? An attack, annotation, or adjudication? Tactics, tension, do you see? Notation, perhaps? Overworked, perhaps? Match time. Study for it." The message ends with 'zugzwang' and its backward spelling.

"Bastard was here."

"And for quite a while, too."

JJ points out the opposite side of the room.

There were bulletin boards and music playing. The team, especially Reid, stood in shock when he saw photos of him, Élise, Anastasia. And some of the photos of Élise…

"He's been stalking her since she was in college." Someone gets a phone call.

"Prentiss." She answered the call, but her face grew worried. "Garcia. Garcia, what's wrong?"

"H-he hacked into my system. And I think I saw Élise."

 _ **A/H: Sorry for leaving you hanging before it got REALLY GOOD! BUT IT'S COMING SOON!**_

 _ **Also, got the info on Genesis 3:1 and the meaning of Drake from the internet.**_

 _ **Guess the episode(s) for the inspiration.**_


	15. The End is Nearing

**A/N: Hello again, everyone!**

 **A shout-out to ahowell1993, tannerose5, Martha, Amy, Susan, Kelly, Skylar, and Betty for reviewing Chapter 14! A special shout-out to buckyboo and RaysonInTheSun for following and/or favoring the story.**

 **Sorry if it felt it's been a long time since I updated.**

 **My apologies if I had made any mistakes.**

* * *

Reid was quietly and patiently sitting on the couch in the meet room while the rest of the team was going through the stacks of photographs of Élise; Garcia was getting her system set up again while looking after Anastasia.

"You mean to tell me this guy's been stalking Élise since she was in college?" Simmons said as he was looking at a picture of Élise from her college years. "And after all these years, he finally found her; stalking her first before abducting her."

"He's _that_ obsessed with her." Alvez added.

"Which also makes this unusual..." Tara commented and was about to continue when,

"Oh, we had a case like this ten years ago." Reid interrupted her. "We once had an unsub who was so obsessed with the object of his affection, he tracked her 600 miles away. Now, I know it would seem typical and most certainly unusual that a stalker would be actually willing to change his focus to someone else if the object of his affection moves away, but hey. Anything is possible, especially in today's world. Just saying."

"Okay…" Prentiss wanted to swiftly continue. "Well, we know that he's way past the first level of escalation…"

"That's an understatement," Reid muttered under his breath, loud enough for everyone to hear. "But you're right on a certain point," Now Reid was in full-on rant mode. "What's next now? Hey, I have an idea: why don't we just bring up John Hinckley, Jr? Add John Wilkes Booth into the conversation? Robert John Bardo, too? Oh! And hey, while we're on a roll here, why don't we just bring up Mark David Chapman? How can we ever forget about him? Remember, Rossi? You yourself once said, 'That's a stretch. Celebrity stalkers are usually nonviolent.' Well, try telling that to John Lennon, especially when he was shot, Chapman said, 'All of my nobodiness and all of his somebodiness collided.' Well, Élise Gabrielle Bastien _is_ somebody and will always be somebody and this...this… _bastard_ _bitch_ is a nobody!"

The team took a while to digest this moment before Reid himself to a moment to calm down; this was surprising for JJ and Rossi, who have seen Reid like this.

"Oh. Sorry. I'm sorry. I…I think I better go help Garcia." Reid left the room with his head down and presumably in shocking shame.

"You weren't kidding about how Reid gets when he goes on a rant..." Simmons commented.

"Imagine if anything like this happened to Anastasia." Alvez remarked

"Oh." Everyone imagine it. And it was not a pretty picture.

"Just got a call from Tina Foster. She's agreed to speak to us."

"Seriously?" This especially surprised the team.

"Just as surprised as you all; trust me."

"Should we get Reid?"

"I don't think that's a good idea; hell, if he found out she played her part in Élise's disappearance, even in the slightest participation..."

"Let's just let him stay here, calm down, and comfort Garcia."

* * *

"Reid," Garcia was still trying to recover from what Griffin did to her system; trying to get it up and running again. "How did he get into my system? I…I check constantly. He…he invaded my home and..."

"It's not your fault," Reid assured her. "At least he didn't knock the power out or the backup generator like Scratch did." Reid whispered as Anastasia was still napping; she was resting by his side.

"Uh, don't remind me."

Reid really didn't want to ask this but, "Did you really see Élise when he hacked your system?"

"Unfortunately, but only a glimpse of her. Again, sorry. I…"

"Don't be." He honestly didn't want—nor did he—ask her how Élise physically was. He really wanted to kill Griffin at that point.

Hell, he still wants to. And he would not be losing any sleep.

Reid dug into his pocket and looked over the note he founded on Drake Wendel's rotting corpse. Reading the note again—which normally he wouldn't need to due to his eidetic memory, but there was something about this message. Spencer moved his eyes back and forth and started again to have another one of his Reid moments.

* * *

Going back to his interrogation with Griffin…

" _Let's do this again._ If _we do. This is better than a game of chess."_

* * *

"Chess."

"What?"

Digging again into his pockets, pulling out another sight of paper, "The notes he left me with. 'Gambit. Notation. Game time. Zeitnot. Zugzwang. Problem. Hanging. Attack. Annotation. Adjudication. Tactics. Tension. Overworked. Match time. Study.' All of these are chess terms."

"Because it's a game to him; he sees you as an opponent because he wants to win the game against you."

"The first message was 'zugzwang' spelled backward. Seeings 3 & 1 was an anagram of 'Genesis 3:1…'"

"So, this next message…"

"Could be key to where he took Élise," Reid declared. "Look at how he wrote the message. See? P-H-A-N-T-O-M-S."

"Just rearranged the letters and you get…"

"Where he could be holding Élise."

"And where he's having the endgame."

* * *

"I'm telling you. I had nothing to do with Dr. Bastien's disappearance." Tina assumed the team.

"Are you sure?" JJ doubted her. "Because the second we found out you did, hell if you knew, even the slightest, we will all make damn sure you're prosecuted to the full extent of the law as an accomplice _and_ accessory after the fact."

"No. No! No. Alright, I admit. You were all right, especially Dr. Reid. You all convinced me; he's complete scum."

"Took you long enough," Rossi muttered under his breath.

"What he did to them, my parents…"

"He's not a human," Tara concluded. "He's a charismatic bastard. Now, is there anything else you know about him? Do you know where he lives?"

"Honestly, I hardly know much about him…"

"Don't attempt to lie to us!" Prentiss warned her. "Because we are the kind of people you don't want to mess with."

"I…" Tina stopped to take a breath before continuing. "I know where he lives because..." She turned her head the other way. "Sometimes we…"

"I think we get it." Rossi knew what she was about to say and he did not want her finishing that sentence; fearing he will never un-hear it.

* * *

With the team all strapped in their FBI protective vests, along with SWAT, quickly walked up to the rustic mahogany front door with a few other police officers.

"FBI!"

"Griffin!"

"Clear!" shouted Rossi.

"Clear!" shouted Tara.

"Hey, guys!" Alvez shouted from the other room. "Found something."

Once they got to the room,

"Griffin has copies of Reid's files. The cases he worked over from over the years. And there also surveillance photographs, too."

"Of who?"

"Reid. Anastasia, too, including ones at the daycare facility. Oh crap."

"What?"

"I even found a couple of photographs of his mother."

"Oh, now he's _really_ going to kill Griffin." Simmons comments.

"And I won't stop him this time." JJ added.

"I've going to get extra security for her." Prentiss grabs her phone and quickly makes the call.

"He used Drake Wendel and his security clearance as an FBI agent to gain access to Reid's files," Rossi said. "So, he'd know almost everything about him and what he worked on over the years."

"Hopefully once Garcia's system is up and running again, she could gain access to them." Tara said as Prentiss heard her phone ring again, "Speak of Garcia."

"Hey, Penelope." Prentiss greeted them.

"Good news, people. I'm back in business; my system's back up again."

"Great. Did you give Reid the news?"

"Well actually, Reid…"

"Garcia, where's Reid?" Prentiss sensed something was wrong just by the tone of Garcia's voice.

Garcia promised she keep it a secret until…well, the cat's out of the bag now, "Well…he's…actually…not...here with me."

"What?"

"What? What happened?" JJ asked; Prentiss signaled her to wait a second.

"Garcia. Where's Reid?"

"He…he figured out where Griffin was now holding Élise and…"

"By himself?" JJ panicked with worry.

"We'll deal with that later," Prentiss said, rushing. "Garcia..."

"Already did. And uh…"

"What, Garcia? Where's Reid?" Prentiss repeated.

"Reid's…um…in New York City."

"Where specifically?" Prentiss asked.

"The Hamptons."

* * *

Griffin smirked as he was watching the team leave his home from the cameras at his Virginia home through his smartphone. Chuckling to himself, he unlocks a big door and it opens before walking inside. Once he got inside, he stopped, crouches down and uses his hand to grab onto someone, whose cries of pain causing echoing off the wall. Smirking, his voice soon spiked as if it was a plague.

"Reid's coming for you. _Élise_."

It was a weak and weary Élise who painfully cried from her short hair was pulling her head down, staring at him back.

* * *

 **Get ready for the _next chapter!_**


	16. Endgame

**A/N: Hello again, everyone!**

 **A shout-out to ahowell1993, tannerose5, Susan, Betty, Kelly, Skylar, Martha, and Amy for reviewing Chapter 15!**

 **A** _ **special**_ **shout-out to maggie little girl and manyfandomsgirl for following and/or favoring the story.**

 **Get ready for the EPIC, AND I…MEAN…** _ **EPIC**_ **SHOWDOWN BETWEEN GRIFFIN AND REID!**

 _ **With**_ **a quick appearance from a** _ **very**_ _ **special**_ **someone!**

 **Also, it may be a while before I write the next chapter since I start school again next week!**

* * *

After frantically hearing that Reid went to the Hamptons in New York, where Élise may possibly be held by Griffin as a part of his endgame, Prentiss immediately told Garcia to get Anastasia and pack some bags because she needed to meet them on the jet to get to New York.

 _You've reached Dr. Spencer Reid. I can't your call right now…_

Hanging up as his phone went to voicemail again, "Reid still isn't picking up," Prentiss said as she put her phone back in her pocket and sat down next to JJ. "Can't believe he just went out on his own. How long before he left?"

Garcia whispered as she had Anastasia in her arms, "After he figured out the message Griffin left on Drake Wendel's body and where Griffin could be holding Élise, he asked me if I could book him a seat on a non-stop flight to New York while you guys went to see Tina Foster; it was just after you guys left. He called me from JFK when you called. Reid promised me not to tell you until he got to the Hamptons. I'm sorry."

"It's understandable," Rossi said, looking at his phone. "So, Reid has already got a head-start. It would take an hour and twelves minutes to get to New York from Virginia by flight…"

"And it would take about two hours to the Hamptons from JFK by car; again, head-start."

"Why the Hamptons?"

"And the hell did he manage to get the Hamptons with Élise without being noticed?"

"Maybe the Hamptons has some significance to Griffin."

"You are right about that. It turns out his biological parents owned a place in East Hampton; a compound to be exact, it's about between 25-to-45,000 square feet, over 40 acres. Barns, carriage houses, farmland, a whole lot of shebang. Also, I…managed to get a photograph of Élise before he did whatever he did to my system." Garcia hands the team the photograph.

It was Élise and there was no doubt in any of the team's minds that she clearly looks scared, not to mention beaten and drugged.

"What a bastard." Rossi commented.

"Agree."

"If Reid gets to Griffin first, I hope he saves some of the beatdown for us."

* * *

The second Reid got off the plane, he wasted no time and rented a car and drove himself down the Hamptons. Reid thinks of the hell-and-back Griffin has caused within the months Élise has been missing…

To learn that he has stalked Élise since she was in college; he abducted her from her own apartment; tortured her; not only did he just Élise he stalked, but his team members, who are like a second family to him, his daughter Anastasia and to hear that he has also stalked his mother…; he killed an FBI agent and used him to access his files; the people he had abducted, raped, tortured, murdered over the years…

Richard Griffin had to be stopped.

And he was damn determined to stop.

Even if he has to kill him.

* * *

Élise felt as she has been feeling often since this bastard held her up at gunpoint, abducted her from her own apartment, and has been doing whatever he has been doing to her. As always, he moaned and groaned in pain; shallowly breathing. She had her days where she felt her vision would be hazy; she would be too drowsy, too sleepy, confused, nauseous to the point where she felt like vomiting. Sometimes she felt it would be too painful to open her eyes.

Or even move her body; whether it was her head, her fingers, even her toes.

Sometimes she couldn't move her body.

Sometimes it even would hurt to cry.

At least now she was not restrained or bound in chains but was uncomfortably slumped on the dirty and dusty barn floor barefooted but at least she had clothes on. She took a quick sniff and the place smelled as if nobody's been here for a long time. Sometimes she wanted why she was still alive after everything this bastard had put her through, even now.

Sometimes…she put those thoughts on hold when she heard a big door unlocked and slammed shut. Sometimes it felt like her ears were ringing non-stop, or loud, or buzzing, or whatever they were feeling at a certain moment.

Who else could it be than the bastard who is Griffin to crouch down and uses his hand to grab her hair again, crying out in agonizing pain. She could only do nothing other than stare at him in hazy disgust and watched him smirk at her with delight. "Reid will be here soon. _Élise._ "

* * *

After reaching the FBI office in New York, the team strapped up in their Kevlar vests before heading up the roof where helicopters were waiting for them when one of them gets a call,

"Prentiss?"

"Hotch?" Everyone was especially surprised that Hotch was calling them. "What happened?"

"Rossi told me Reid went after Griffin by himself."

"Honestly, I don't know how to react." Prentiss rubbed her temple as she soon put the phone on speaker.

"Just hope he doesn't shoot him in the groin."

This moment causes everyone to get confused.

"What?" Prentiss almost laughed.

"I once tutored Spencer in shooting for a gun qualification test and he made a groin shot on a paper target. And his first kill was a shot to the head, although Reid told me he was aiming for his leg. And honestly, I hope he makes Griffin cry; Reid once made a suspect cry during his first solo interrogation right after the suspect asked Spencer if I was his daddy; we were investigating Karl Arnold."

"We'll make sure of that, Hotch."

"See you when you get back."

"Same." After hanging up,

"Based on learning more about Reid's reputation that you guys fail to tell me about," Alvez comments. "I wished I was warned to never piss him off because now I think I'm going to have nightmares about him. I mean it, he's going to scare me now more than Hotch did." The team snickered for a few seconds,

"Come on. Let's get to work."

"Hoo-ah."

"And stop this bastard once and for all."

Seconds later, the team ran towards the helicopters; some put on waiting headphones, so they could hear before the helicopter took off as the doors were closed.

* * *

Élise continued to slowly inhale and exhale and try and let her mind take her somewhere else other than being here; she figured she would need all her strength and energy. Sure, her body was aching in pain, but anything to get away from the bastard…

And speaking of the bastard…he had just returned from doing whatever he was doing…and just smiled at her. If she wasn't having such a headache, she would…hell, she was having too much of a headache to think at the moment. With every step, her ears were ringing loud echo-like booms. Again, he yanks her hair and looked into her eyes,

"Oh, Élise," He smirks. "Out of everyone…all the people I've ever encountered…you…are special. And my absolute favorite."

That just gave Élise a chilling and disgusted feeling. He declared her…as his favorite. Honestly, she felt like vomiting her stomach's kicking knots out. Sure, his breath smelled minty, but he disgustingly reeks. He grabbed Élise by under her shoulders and had her sit up against the barn wall. Her vision may be a bit hazy, but she could swear she can see the barn doors were wide door. And her legs…She wondered…

"Has someone ever told you how special you are?" He tucks a piece of her hair behind her ear. "I bet Reid has told you just how special you are." He starts to caress her face. Élise felt the chills. He soon leans in closer, whispers in her ear, "Tell me. Do you think I'm special, too?"

Élise felt like she had so choice but to do this… She couldn't nor was she about to let this chance go by. Leaning in closer to his ear, "I…think…that you…are…"

Taking the risky opportunity, she bit his ear as hard as she could before the risky chance to scratch him with her bitten nails and elbowed him as hard as she could, causing him to fall on the hard and cold barn floor. Finally picking herself up, despite the numbness in her legs and how weak she was feeling, she ran straight for the open doors but fell when Griffin had his hand wrapped around her ankle.

"Ah!"

"Hold it there…" Élise didn't give him a chance to finish his sentence when she smashed her foot into his face, scrambled back on her feet and ran as fast as she could to get the hell away from Griffin. And she was finding herself running into the traditional-like-English-manor-architectural-styled-estate/mansion.

* * *

Finally reaching, Reid rolled the vehicle to a skidding halt and immediately step out. Grabbing his revolver from his holster, he sees someone running into the house.

"FBI!" Reid fires his weapon.

 _BANG!_

It was Griffin, who caught sight of Reid, who soon returned fire at him twice—missed twice—before running into the house. Reid soon runs after him. Reid enters the foyer, its hall before entering the conjoining living and dining areas.

 _BANG!_

Griffin fires his weapon again at Reid—he missed again before running up the stairs.

 _BANG!_

Reid fires another round at him. "Come back here and face me like a man!"

"Come and get me, doc! _COME AND GET ME!_ "

Just as Reid was coming up the stairs,

 _BANG!_

* * *

Élise jumped, covered her ears when she felt she was trapped in the midst of the chaotic war from the attic on the top floor of the house. Her heart started to race at an impossible rate like it was about to burst at any moment now, her muscles tensed up. She figured she had to do something other than just wait and see what's going to happen. She knew she had to take a stand, even if she felt she had little-to-no chance of surviving, it was better than nothing.

She hoped at least.

She took a quick and thorough look at some of the boxes that were there in the attic; something that she could use as a weapon. Finally, something caught her eye: a knife hidden inside of a book. Perfect. She thought. She knew she couldn't hide in the attic forever, even if it meant she had running into Griffin herself. She took a deep breath before leaving the attic; looking both ways of the hall, tiptoeing down the stairs. She quickly had an idea. She opened a slammed a door before hiding in one of the other rooms and hides in the closet.

She took a deep breath before just about to step out but quickly stepped back in when she heard someone else come in. Taking another quick peek, she leaned back when she saw Griffin entering the room, holding her breath and trying not to make a sound. She can feel him getting closer and closer to the closet that she had no idea what came over her; she just threw some random clothes in Griffin's face before making a run out the door. Griffin quickly recovered and fired his weapon—misses.

"Ah!"

"Élise!" Reid calls out her name.

Griffin sees Élise making a run for the stairs before firing again—misses, but this causes Élise to tumble down hard on the stairs, falling into a hemp at the bottom of the staircase and drops the knife. Despite Élise attempting to crawl away, Griffin grabs and pulls her up by the arm, pushing her against a wall and attempts to take her clothes off,

"No… _Stop…!_ " Élise tries to scream, but Griffin held his hand over her mouth and had her arm twisted behind her back real tightly. "Hmm! Hmmm!"

"Shh. Shh." He whispers to her. "Now-now-now, Élise. You know what I want to do? I want to take this moment…nice and slow…"

Reid came up from behind Griffin and tackles him; and goes tumbling down, down, down the grand staircase with him, causing Reid and Griffin to drop their guns. Still finding the strength that allowed himself to get back up, he delivers a good kick to Griffin to his chest before grabbing him by his shirt, throws him against the wall and socks him in the face and stomach before Griffin manages to break free. Despite this, Reid still bangs Griffin's head against the wall a couple of times before and grapples him back down to the ground again.

Élise weakly manages to step down the stairs to the conjoining living and dining rooms as she saw the two of them throwing punches and kicks at each other, grapple each other, throwing each other against the wall, into the furniture. She sees a fire iron and takes a swing at Griffin's back, only for him to backslap her down to the floor. Griffin takes another swing at Reid, causing the latter to fall as well. Griffin soon took the fire iron and used it to strangle Élise. Élise attempts to keep Griffin from strangling her but with little-to-no-success. Reid sees this and noticed there was a knife next to him. He knew he had to do an unthinkable but liable opinion.

He grabs the knife and stabs Griffin.

And once he started, he couldn't stop.

For every stabbing, it was for every single person Griffin had done to over the years; the images of his victims, the people he had either abducted, raped, tortured, beaten, murdered; for everything he had put them through flashing in his head.

And especially Élise. Stalking her since college; abducting her from her home; torturing her, keeping her hostage and captive.

He just kept stabbing and stabbing; Reid was so blinded by his own rage, he couldn't even hear or see anything else around him other than what he was doing to Griffin.

"Spence! Spence! _SPENCE!_ " JJ pulls Reid away from Griffin and tosses the knife aside. "That's enough! Spence, stop. It's over. It's over." The team arrived with their weapons drawn, but shocked by this…

Reid had to take a moment at what he did to Griffin; the blood splatters almost everywhere before looking up to see Élise in the corner.

Scared. Numbed. And she was also covered in some of his blood. It was no surprise she started to have difficulty with breathing. Reid slowly got up and walked gradually towards her.

"Hey," He whispers. "Élise. Élise." He wrapped her arms around her.

And she wrapped her around him. And allowed the tears to flow.

"It's okay. It's okay."

Finally, "Don't leave me."

"No." He continues to hug her. "Come on. Let's get you checked out." He pulls Élise into his arms and started to carry her. He did not care if every bone in his body was broken; all he knew was that he had to be there for her. "Try not to move, okay? Don't look. Don't look." As Reid left with Élise, the team continued to stare at Griffin's mortally wounded and presumably dead body.

"Damn." JJ was surprised Reid did this.

"It's official: I'm scared of Reid." Alvez declared.

"At least he's dead." Rossi commented.

"Yeah, but what about Élise?"

* * *

Meanwhile, in the ambulance, Spencer was sitting on the bench with a paramedic near Élise, who felt like she was seeing a light above her.

"S-spencer…?"

"It's okay, Élise," Reid assured. "I'm here."

"S-spen…cer…?"

"What is it, Élise?"

Before Élise could say anything else, the already-attached monitors started to beep wildly.

"Wha-what's happening?"

"She's having a reaction."

"To what?"

"She's hyperventilating. Her pupils are dilating."

"Élise!" Reid shouting; he started to hold her hand.

"You have to sit back down, Agent," One of the other paramedics said. "You're in quite a lot of pain."

"Help her!"

"She's starting to have a seizure!"

" _HELP HER!_ "

"Put a rush on it!"

"Come on, Élise!" Reid pleaded, still holding her hand. "Stay with me! Stay with me! I'm not going anywhere! I'm right here! Come on, Élise! Don't close your eyes! Stay with me! Think of me! Anastasia! Family! _Please, Élise!_ "

Élise felt her eyes closing against her will as she soon became overwhelmed by darkness.

 _ **A/N: Sorry for leaving you hanging! Also, as I said in the beginning, it may be a while before I write the next chapter since I start school again next week!**_


	17. Hospital

**A/N: Hello again, everyone!**

 **A shout-out to ahowell1993, Hippiechic81, tannerose5, Skylar, Amy, Betty, Martha, Susan, and Kelly for reviewing Chapter 16!**

 **A** _ **special**_ **shout-out to LostDemonessRaven for following and/or favoring the story.**

 **Also, it may be a while before I write and/or post the next chapter since I now have school again!**

 **Also, I can't believe I had** _ **100 REVIEWS! THANK YOU ALL! JUST THANK YOU!**_

 _ **Warning: this chapter (may) contain contents and mentions of sexual assault; reader discretion is advised.**_

* * *

 **Hours later…**

The team felt exhausted but anxiously waiting in the hospital waiting room for the news on Reid and Élise. Prentiss stepped outside to take a phone call, Rossi and Tara got the team some coffee. Alvez and Simmons paced back and forth, and JJ and Garcia were keeping Anastasia company. Prentiss walked back in,

"Well?" JJ asked.

"That was Cruz. He…"

A middle-aged doctor walked into the waiting room with an equally exhausted look. "Spencer Reid family."

"I'm his medical contact so you can speak with us."

"He's has a multitude of abrasions, but he's going to be alright. Some broken bones, fractured ribs, dislocated shoulder and fingers, few cuts and bruises on the face. He should take it easy for a while."

"Okay. And what about Élise Bastien?"

"Her body suffered from an excessive amount of torture and abuse, so we need to keep her calm and avoid any kind of stress to her heart. There are signs of dehydration, bruising—old and new—there are notable bruising around her wrists and ankles from being restrained, an old head wound resulting in cuts that we've stitched up. There were also burn scars on her back from which we suspect from a cattle prod and a dark bruise around her neck like she was strangled. And…there's something else," The doctor had to take a deep breath. "We also ran a rape kit. And while there were no fluids, there was external trauma and injuries to her genitals as well as to her extra-genital. And…I have reason to believe this happened more than once. Repeatedly."

Garcia had to take a sit as if she was going to faint; Alvez soon comforted her while the rest of the team looked shocked and speechless for a split second.

"Anything else?"

"Why don't you all follow me?"

Everyone followed the doctor into the private room; the doctor soon showed them Élise.

A broken and bruised Élise.

Tara asked. "Doctor, why does she look so out of it?"

"Perhaps because of the drugs that were in her system. She suffered from a seizure on the way here, so we had to do a full tox screen before we flush out the drugs."

"What was in her system like that?"

Going through the medical chart, "Opioids, benzos, sedatives, hallucinogens, inhalants, alcohol."

"Damn," Rossi exclaimed. "This bastard..."

"He was trying to keep her down."

"Dr. Bastien is not the kind of person who takes drugs for pleasure." Prentiss defended.

"I can tell. I hope whoever did this to her is dead."

"He is; Dr. Reid took care of him."

"Good for him." The doctor agreed before excusing himself.

"Oh, Élise."

"I'll make sure she gets counseling and therapy for everything."

"I'd be happy to give her all the counseling and therapy she needs." Tara volunteered.

"Hey, guys," Garcia alerted the team. "Reid's awake."

* * *

Reid lightly flaps his eyes open and soon found himself hospital room with beige-painted walls, shining flooring and the windows being covered by the white blinds. He couldn't remember why for some reason he was even here in the first place; he was not even sure why he had a nasal cannula in his nostrils. The last thing he could remember was,

He stopped those thoughts when,

"Hey."

The team greeted him with smiles and relieved looks on their faces.

"You're okay."

His eyes lit up when he saw Anastasia. "Hi, lady. It's okay, now. Daddy's okay."

"Don't worry. We're taking good care of her."

"We got you a card." Alvez smiles, presenting a giant 'Get Well Soon' card.

"And we thought we brighten up this room with some decorations." Rossi lets go of a bouquet of balloons before chuckling. Reid joined in before stopping,

"I get you're not that okay." Simmons assumed. "Especially after giving Griffin that beatdown."

He didn't want to ask this, "How many times did I stab him?"

"We won't know until we get the autopsy reports, but I'll bet it was…what, 100 times?"

"How's Élise?"

"Bastard did a number on her. He tortured her, abused her, almost strangled her, possibly sexually assaulted her more than once. Repeatedly."

This made Reid cringed.

"We're going to make sure she gets all the counseling and therapy she needs."

"Thanks."

"And when you get back, Cruz wants to have a word with you."

"Okay. Can one of you check on Élise for me, please?"

"I'll check on her." Alvez rushes out of the room.

"Well, that was quick."

"He made it clear to us that he's scared of you," JJ commented. "And I mean, really cleared."

* * *

 **Days later…**

For some strange reason, Élise felt better. She wasn't in pain. She wasn't feeling drowsy. She wasn't having any headaches. And she most certainly didn't feel as if she's been bruised and broken. She even took a deep breath and opened her eyes until,

"Hello again, Élise."

He was Griffin dressed as a hospital doctor, sadistically smiling while holding a syringe.

"Whoa!"

Élise leaned forward, gasping for air. She placed a hand over her heart in an attempt to calm herself down.

Turns out she wasn't the only one who was in the room with her.

"Hey-hey."

Reid soon comforted her. "It's okay. It's okay. It was just a bad dream."

Élise soon noticed she was sitting up in a hospital bed with IV tubes taped to her arm and an oxygen cannula under her nose and hooked to her ears. "What happened?"

"You're in a hospital."

"Oh. Well, the last thing I remembered was…being in your arms and you…carrying me."

"I did."

"How long was I out?"

"About a week."

Élise almost dreaded asking this question. "Is he…?"

"He's dead." Reid announced.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Élise had her head against her pillow. "What happened?"

"Hell." There was no other word he could think of.

Whispering, allowed a tear to fall and felt her eyes fogging, "He…h-he broke into my home. I don't know how. I mean, I always…" Élise stopped herself. "I don't think I could ever live there again."

"Understandable."

"But, where am I going to live?"

"You can move in with me."

* * *

 _ **A/N: Sorry for leaving you hanging! Also, as I said in the beginning, it may be a while before I write the next chapter since I've started school again!**_


	18. Recovery

**A/N: Hello again, everyone!**

 **A shout-out to ahowell1993, tannerose5, Beachgirl25, Betty, Martha, Amy, Skylar, Kelly, and Susan for reviewing Chapter 17! A** _ **special**_ **shout-out to LeedsUK for following and/or favoring the story.**

 **Also, just so you all know; after seeing the promo/trailer and reading more about the 300** **th** **episode, I got** _ **BIG PLANS**_ **for Élise. But unfortunately, you'll just have to wait** _ **after**_ **the episode is aired.**

 **Today is the 17** **th** **anniversary of 9/11—a day that will** _ **never**_ **be forgotten; I was a seven-year-old second grader who was at school at the time of the terrorist attacks. Thank you to those who risk their lives to keep our country safe; from the First Responders to the firefighters and to remember those who lost their lives on that day.**

* * *

Élise didn't think Reid was serious when he said she can move in with him.

But he really was.

Reid wanted Élise to stay with him and Anastasia. She's been through so much within the months she was held hostage and captive by him. He wanted to make her feel safe again. And having her move him with him would be a great, if not, perfect way to make her feel safe.

And he started from the moment she was cleared to leave; he had been by her side. While the team was either looking out the window, sleeping, or doing what they typically do as the jet traveled back to Virginia, as Anastasia rest her head on his lap, Reid kept his eyes on Élise peacefully sleeping on the pillow with blankets covering her.

"At least she's sleeping," Garcia said as she came over. "I'm getting the feeling she's hasn't had a good night sleep in months."

"I can't say I don't blame her." Reid agrees with her.

"Do you think she'll recover?"

"I hope so."

* * *

Reid couldn't help but feel nervous when he walked into Cruz's office after he had finished up some of his leftover paperwork. He sat himself down across from Cruz and placed his walking stick against his chair. Anastasia was with Élise as he and the team set up her first session with one of the Bureau therapists.

"You do know going Griffin by yourself was reckless and rather stupid, considering the fact that you have a young daughter to raise."

"I know, sir."

"Something could have happened to you," Cruz reprimands him. "You're a parent, so you know better than this. You could have left her an orphan again." Cruz began to soften. "But I think I can understand why."

"You do?"

"Yes," Leaning forward. "It was bad enough Anastasia lost her family to her own father, including her biological mother. Dr. Élise Bastien has been a mother-like figure to your daughter; from what I've heard from your team, Dr. Élise Bastien treats Anastasia as if she was her own."

Reid simply nodded; he had his other reasons why, but he prefers to keep them to himself.

"Yeah."

"And just so you know, there is a chance of a possible internal investigation concerning your actions against Griffin." After a brief moment of silence. "And I'm willing to testify on your belief."

"You are?"

"Definitely. Considering what he did to Dr. Bastien and numerous others, I am absolutely going to testify on your belief."

"Thank you. And may I ask, sir, about…?"

"Well, now that you mentioned it," He puts on his reading glasses and starts to read the autopsy report. "You stabbed him over 100 times; 111 to be exact. One of the wounds punctured and severed the aorta, which is believed to have ultimately killed him. You also stabbed him a few times in the heart, piercing it and repeatedly stabbed him in the chest, lungs, and liver." He removed his glasses. "They might have suggested that…he slowly suffered. But I want to personally ask you what you think would have happened if…you hadn't killed Griffin?"

"Considering his history, I don't have to think: he would have killed Élise, me possibility…and go on and on with abducting, torturing…rape or even killing anyone who interested him."

"I couldn't agree with you more. Now, the condition of your reinstatement from what happened with the events involving…you know, you take thirty days off after working a hundred days in the field, right?"

"Yes, sir."

"I want you to start today, okay?"

"Yes, sir."

"Until the next time, that's all for now." Cruz reached out his hand and shook Reid's hand. He opened the door for him, only to find Élise with Anastasia waiting for him.

"Dr. Bastien." He gives her a gentle smile. "I'm so incredibly sorry for what happened to you. if there's anything…"

"I'm fine, sir." She takes a step back before quickly answering him. "Thank you."

Cruz closed his office door.

* * *

The team, about to discuss another case in the bullpen, through the window blinds saw Reid, Anastasia, and Élise leaving. Prentiss walked in,

"I just talked to Cruz. Reid's starting his mandatory thirty-days today."

"Okay."

"Considering Griffin, I don't blame him," Simmons remarked. "To call him 'a piece of crap' is a compliment."

"I just have to ask. I've read and heard about Erin Strauss, may she rest in peace; what did she think about Reid?"

"According to Hotch, Strauss was always nice to Reid and felt scared and threatened by him because of his eidetic memory."

"I wonder if she wrote a warning to whoever replaces her to her successor to be careful around Reid; he's not the most threatening person in the world, but he's not the kind of person to piss off." Alvez thought before commenting. "Remind me to warn Cruz later about Reid."

"On the bright side, Griffin's in hell right now." Rossi smiled.

"And Élise?"

"I'm praying for her." JJ said.

"Same." Tara agreed.

* * *

Reid wasn't kidding when he said he wanted Élise to move in with him and Anastasia. After the team flew back to Virginia, they all went back to her place. Élise had to take a moment to look around, notably the living room. She jumped when she saw the small pool of blood. She jumped again when she started to imagine Griffin holding her at gunpoint before he…she started to have a headrush; Reid immediately rushed to her side. She just wanted to get her stuff because she knew she never wanted to spend another day there again. Whatever she didn't want anymore, which was mostly the living room furniture she either gave it to the team, sold, or donated. Whatever she did want but couldn't fit into Reid's place she had it put into a storage unit.

After walking into Reid's apartment, Reid could sense Élise wanted him to hurry to set in the security alarm before hurrying herself to put the lock on the chain door and the deadlock as she was making sure the sliding door and windows were locked and headed off to her room. Reid placed a sleepy Anastasia in her room for a nap before walking into Élise's room; asking first if he could come in. He noticed Élise jumped when he knocked.

"Hey."

"Hey."

He asked if he could sit next to her; she didn't mind, having her head on her knees wrapped around by her arms. There was a moment of silence as Élise stared down at the bed covers.

"You know," Élise whispered. "When the therapist wanted me to talk, honestly, I…I didn't know what exactly to say."

"It happens."

Élise simply shrugs her shoulders.

Reid's hand inches from her. "You'll get past this."

Élise felt the lump developing in her throat. "Will I?"

* * *

 _ **Sorry for leaving you hanging!**_


	19. Talk

**A/N: Hello again, everyone!**

 **A shout-out to ahowell1993, Hippiechic81, Martha, Amy, Susan, Skylar, Kelly, and Betty for reviewing Chapter 18!**

* * *

Reid just finished rereading the Russian version of _War and Peace_ before he looked at the clock, figuring it was time for him to get some sleep. He reread _Anna Karenina_ before deciding to reread _War and Peace_. For him, a good book cannot be reread more than once, even if he has an eidetic memory. It was another great day as he spent the entire day with his darling Anastasia; engaged in sensory play, helped improved her cognitive skills, watched movies with her, including a childhood favorite of his, Babar.

He had stayed with Anastasia until she had fallen asleep and went back to check on her again, gave her a kiss on her forehead and runs his fingers through her hair, smiling. He enjoys watching her sleep; it warms his heart to know that she was safe and sound.

He wishes he could say the same for Élise.

Speaking of Élise…

He heard noises coming from Élise's room. Slowly opening the door, he sees Élise whimpering in fear as she was twitching and moaning in her sleep. He gently shakes her shoulders, "Élise?" He whispered. He tries again, "Élise." Giving her another nudge, "Élise."

" _STOP!_ " She wakens with a start, she didn't even know she had her hand on Reid's throat.

"Hey. Hey." Reid catches her wrist. It took Élise a while to try and look at her surroundings. She had her hand on her heart as she felt it was about to burst; she quickly took her hand off Reid's throat and ran that hand through her hair. No matter how many deep and shallow breaths or air gasps she took, she could still feel the chills.

He had expected it. "It's okay," He tries to calm her down. "It's okay. It was just a bad dream."

Élise sharply looked at him, still trying to calm herself down. "Really? I can feel his ghost hunting me."

"Élise…he's dead," He assures her; Reid tried to get Élise to look at him. "You're right here. You won." He moves a piece of her hair and tucks it behind her ear.

"A ghost can still haunt," Élise assured him right back. She took another deep breath as she lies back against the pillow. Gently patting his arm and shoulder, "I'm okay now. Go to sleep."

"Élise…"

"I'm fine," She turns on her side, facing away from her, curling up to her pillow and closes her eyes. "Really. I'm fine."

"Élise…"

"Go to sleep yourself, okay? I'm fine. Good night."

"Okay," Reid didn't want to but since he wanted to respect her wishes, he reluctantly leaves. "Good night to you, too."

Élise opened her eyes and lied awake in the dark. Not even Reid's kind and gentle touch made her want to go back to sleep.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Prentiss." Reid greeted her.

"Reid!" She sounded glad to hear from him. "How are you? And how's Anastasia?"

"We're good. We're good. She's taking a nap right now."

"And Élise?"

"Same."

Prentiss sighed. "Bastard really did a number on her, didn't he?"

"No doubt."

Emily asked, "Is she still seeing the therapist?"

"From time to time." Reid answered.

"Maybe she can talk to Tara," Prentiss suggested. "She could open up to her."

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea."

"If there's anything else…"

"I'll let you know if anything."

"Okay. Later."

"Same."

Reid knocked on Élise's bedroom door before opening and gently putting one hand on the wooden door to make it give in. He sees her on her side with the blanket over her. After walking over, he sits on the opposite side of the bed but before he could touch her,

"I'm awake," Élise admitted. "I could hardly sleep. Come to think of it, I barely sleep."

"Or eat," Reid added. "You hardly touched your breakfast." The breakfast Reid made for her was a plate consisting of a Belgian waffle with a sunny-side-up egg and bacon with a small bowl of berries on the side.

Élise sat up with a grunt and rubbed her eyes before putting on her glasses. "Sorry. And thanks." She took a bite of the cold but delicious breakfast Reid made for her. "Honestly…" She stopped before taking another bite.

Reid sighed before, "Tell me."

"Tell you what?"

"What happened? When…he had you?"

Élise stopped eating before staring fixedly at the blankets.

"Élise…"

Élise didn't reply.

"Élise, please." He pleaded. "Don't keep it locked in."

There was still no reply.

Remembering Rossi's words, "You don't have to tell me everything unless you want to...if you do, I'm all ears and I'm here for you."

* * *

 _ **Élise remembers Griffin holding her up at gunpoint after she came home.**_

 _ **The sounding feel of the cold water hitting her body.**_

 _ **Her piercing screams after being shocked with a cattle prod.**_

* * *

"Élise?"

Élise gasped as she snapped herself out of the flashbacks. Reid wanted to give her a moment or two.

Taking a deep sigh, "Sometimes…" She started to finally speak, but quietly. "Whenever I felt sleepy…whenever I closed my eyes… he would wake me up with loud noises and sounds."

Reid just listened. "Okay."

Taking another deep breath. "Sometimes…I think I could remember him sticking something in my arm. Or my neck. And sometimes I…" She starts putting her hands on her head; she felt her head throbbing anyway as she felt she was about to have another flashback. "Honestly, I think it's getting blurry."

"Maybe you want to be alone or lay down for a while?"

"Yeah. That sounds like a good idea." As soon as Reid got up from the bed. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"What's a good idea?"

"Me living here with you."

Reid sat down next to her. "Why would you even this…?"

"I don't want you to worry me too much or have you see me as a burden," Élise admitted. "I mean, you have Anastasia, your job, work, and everything you consider to be important and I don't want you to get distracted what if…"

Reid stopped her, "Élise. Let me tell you something. When I found out you went missing, I feared the worst. Even though you went missing for several months, I used whatever I could and did whatever I did to find you."

"Months?"

"What?"

"You said 'months.'" Élise noticed.

"Yeah." Reid admitted.

"How many months?"

Reid really didn't want to tell her, but had to, "We have theorized it was sometimes after Anastasia's finalized adoption. So…between…six and seven months." Reid noticed the look on her face as it dropped and faded when he said they believe she went missing for six-to-seven months.

"Really?"

"Possibly."

Élise still had her hands on her head. "Yeah. I think I should lay down." She lies her head on the soft pillow, turns on her side, and faced herself away from Reid, curling up to her pillow and closed her eyes. "Later."

"Okay. Later." Reid grabbed the finished plate and sighed to himself as he left the room.

Élise allowed a tear to fall.


	20. Guess who's back

**A/N: Hello again, everyone!**

 **A shout-out to ahowell1993, Jesuslove, tannerose5, Skylar, Betty, Amy, Kelly, Martha, and Susan for reviewing Chapter 19! A special shout-out to Mahiru72 for following and/or favoring my other CM stories.**

 _ **GET READY FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER: IT'LL BE ALL ABOUT #300!**_

* * *

 _BANG! BANG-BANG! BANG-BANG-BANG! BANG-BANG! BANG-BANG-BANG! BANG!_

Élise stopped to take a deep breath and set the firing gun to the side. After pressing the button, that would allow her to see the target,

 _BUZZ!_

She jumped for a moment and jumped slightly more when the classic black LE Silhouette target practically flew up to her face.

She had a flashback moment of being woken up by one of Griffin's shriek but refused to let anyone see it.

She jumped again when the male instructor came up next to her out of nowhere. "Oh!"

"Oh. Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you."

Élise slightly smiled; she seriously doubted that.

"Have you ever used a gun?"

"I've had my experiences," _If those experiences didn't include being held up at gunpoint in your apartment_ , Élise thought in her head. "How did I do?"

"Have you been practicing at just targeting the head and groin?" The instructor asked, he almost chuckled; noticing she mostly shot in the human outline's groin area and head.

"No."

"Seems to me that you were," He chuckled as he reloaded the weapon for her. "Next time, go more into the inner human outline, okay? But otherwise, it's rather good for a beginner like yourself. Who knows? Maybe you should be carrying one."

"Yes, sir. I'll just keep on practicing."

"Suit yourself." Élise jumped a bit when he tapped her shoulder. As she grabbed her practice gun, she took a look at her bandaged hands she gave her from practicing martial arts, hand-to-hand combat, and self-defense classes and lessons.

And for slamming her fists against hard objects.

Over and over again.

She flashbacks to when Griffin backhand slap her before he attempts to strangle her with the fire iron. She took another deep breath before finally deciding to go back to practice shooting.

* * *

Another quasi-sleepless-night.

She just had another nightmare about Griffin.

She couldn't go back to sleep.

Not yet anyway.

Élise quietly opened Reid's room and sees him sleeping. She noticed the blanket barely covering him. She tiptoes over to his bedside and tucks the blanket over him. Élise smiled; at least he could sleep. But still, he looked so peaceful sleeping.

She couldn't help but kiss her fingers before gently pressing her fingers against his forehead before quickly but quietly leaving, not wanting to wake him up.

Élise left so quickly she didn't even notice the sleepy smile he had on his face.

She took a quick peek at Anastasia, standing by the door. She couldn't help but also smile at the sleeping toddler. Élise tiptoed over to Anastasia's side, kissed her fingers before gently pressing them to her forehead. She just couldn't believe she was growing up so fast. All those months she was gone, she had grown so much. This caused Élise to leave and go back to her room and at least try to sleep herself.

Not that it was possible anyway.

* * *

"Okay," Élise as she was preparing breakfast; while Reid was getting dressed and prepare to head back to work, Anastasia was just sitting in her booster seat. "Here's your breakfast, Anastasia." She presents Anastasia a fruit and yogurt parfait and pats her head before going back to cook up breakfast. "I'm going to make your daddy some breakfast now, okay?" As she grabs a carton of cranberry juice out of the fridge,

 _DING!_

Élise got startled before she realized it was just the toaster over. Unplugging it, when she tries to pull out the waffles,

"Ow!" She burned herself and she accidentally drops the cranberry juice carton. "Oh my god!" Now looking at her hand,

" _Oh!"_ She flashes back to when Griffin had used the cattle prod on her.

And another flashback moment of…

Having her hand on her head, Élise felt her throat clamming up, she felt her knees get weak, forcing her to try and use the counter to try and keep herself together but collapsed on the floor instead. Distracted by her flashbacks, Élise could hardly even hear the sounds of Anastasia's crying.

Reid, all dressed up, rushed out of the room to see Élise picking herself up from the floor and Anastasia crying.

"Élise?" She looked up and saw Reid. "Are you alright?" He asked as he picked up Anastasia from her seat.

Élise just nodded her head; she was surprised she could say these next few words. "Yeah. I was cooking some breakfast for you and I…I-I'll clean up the mess." She picked up a rag and started to clean up the spill. "I'm fine. Really."

"Alright." He said. "It's okay, Anastasia." He tries to calm his crying child. "There-there. It's okay. I'm here, now. Let's get you all cleaned up, huh?" Once Reid took Anastasia into the bathroom, she took the moment to allow her tears to flow.

* * *

"Élise." The therapist, Dr. Linda Merrill, tries to get her attention. "Élise."

"Huh?"

"It's almost the end of our session."

"Oh. Great." Élise was glad it was over.

"Are you eating?"

"Of course," Élise answered that question quickly.

"Are you sleeping?"

"Yes."

"Let me be more specific: have you had any nightmares?"

"Not recently." Élise started to bite on her fingernails.

"You're biting your nails." Dr. Merrill noticed this, forcing Élise to stop. "You don't have to be afraid anymore. He's dead." She assured her.

Élise gave her a doubtful smile. "A ghost can haunt, you know?" As she got up, "So, until the next time?"

"Until our next session. But do feel free to drop by anything."

Élise nodded her head as she left and took a big sigh.

* * *

Walking down the hallway,

"Hey there." Reid greeted her.

"Hey yourself."

"How was the session?"

"Typical. I talked, she listened."

"Are you sure you're okay?" They stopped walking for a moment.

"Spencer," Élise grabbed his hand. "It's been over a month."

"Technically, 35 days." He grabs her hand again, wanting her to notice her healing bandaged hands. "But seriously, Élise…"

"I'm fine. Really." Élise tries to assure him. "Now, I better go see if Garcia needs any help." She was about to head to Garcia's office when,

"Excuse me." A voice out of nowhere said.

Élise turns around. "May I help you?"

"Hello there, Dr. Bastien. I'm Executive Assistant Director Linda Barnes."

Élise smirked at her. "Pleasure to meet you. I've heard so much about you."

The team—especially Reid—told Élise everything she needed to know about Barnes. How she is the ambitious but narcissistic and ego-driven woman who has dreams of being the Bureau's next Director and after hearing about what she tried to do to the team, Élise had already declared that she didn't like her.

"Dr. Reid."

"Ma'am." He politely greeted her back although he really didn't want to.

"Dr. Bastien, I've been meaning to have a conversation with you. As a matter of fact, why don't we have a talk in here?" She opens the door to a room.

"In an interrogation room?" Reid asked.

"No, Reid. It's fine." Élise let out a simple smile. "I'll be fine." She walked herself into the room and had a seat. Barnes sat across from her.

* * *

"Thank you for agreeing to have a conversation with me." Barnes continued.

"You're welcome. Still, I'm surprised you didn't have someone sent for me, so I'm not getting too comfortable. Yet."

"I see this a chance for me to know you better, especially with what you've been going through with Richard Griffin."

Élise folded her arms, "And I see this as a chance for me to find out exactly why, since I've never met you but heard about you from various yet reliable sources…I don't like you."

"Are you always this frank?"

"Only when I need to be. But really, I think we can have this conversation in your showpiece office," Élise smirked. "Or the BAU conference room. It's not busy, you know? Or are you trying to make me uncomfortable? I don't have anything to hide."

"Are you sure about that?" Barnes doubted that.

"I'm sure."

"So you're not still having nightmares? I mean, you were held at gunpoint and abducted from your apartment, held hostage and captive for several months by someone who had stalked you since you were in college. Or is his ghost still haunting you?"

"Where did you hear that from?" Still smirking, Élise tried to control the tone of her voice. "Are you following me now?"

"I have my own various sources who are also reliable," Barnes smirked.

"Have you double-checked your sources? Because that's one of the ABCs of being a _decently_ good journalist."

"I have. These days, anything can be made up."

"That's true," Élise agreed. "Well, except intelligence probably. But narcissistic behavior. Oh, that can't be made up."

Barnes looked up at her; Élise just smirked at her back. "Now, why don't you tell me what happened between Griffin and Dr. Reid?"

"Oh, geez. I don't remember much," Élise sarcastically said. "I mean, I was too drugged, not to mention beaten and assaulted repeatedly by the bastard. Or did you not read what he had done to me and to his previous victims from your 'reliable sources?' Why don't you ask his ghost since he's haunting me?"

"Not enough for you to run, hide, and get a piece of the action yourself from what I've read," Barnes commented; Élise felt like slapping Barnes across the face _really hard_ at that moment. "Do you think Griffin should have gotten a fair trial instead of being stabbed 111 times by Dr. Reid?"

"Honestly, the bastard got just what he deserved. Are you suggesting that he deserved to live and sit in a cell for the rest of his miserable life? Or wait years for him to be executed?"

Ignoring her answer and question, "Didn't you want him to answer for his crimes and get justice for the rest of his victims?"

Élise looked at Barnes as if she was dim. "Again, he got just what he deserved, which, again, answers for his crimes. What do you think?"

"Let me tell you what I'm thinking," Barnes lays some crime scene photographs for her. "Victims were William and Sophia Carter, their elementary-school-aged children, John, Chloe, Elena, and Owen, and Mr. Carter's parents, Gloria and Caleb; Ms. Gloria was the only survivor, but she was repeatedly beaten and raped. And Mason and Abigail Foster; the parents of his former defense attorney Tina Foster; Ms. Foster survived, but she's been repeatedly raped and pistol-whipped. C.O.D. was a heart attack on her husband's part."

"What do they have to do with this conversation?" Élise asked, pushing the photos aside.

"Did _you_ have anything to do with the crimes?"

"I beg your pardon?" Élise tried to control the tone of her voice.

"Did you…have anything…to do with the crimes?" Barnes repeated. "Lab results from the crime scenes stated that your urine and blood stains, not to mention _your_ strands of hair found showed signs of drug use. And according to the two survivors themselves, you were there; _that_ indicates to me that you had something to the crimes."

"Are you suggested that I got high and helped the bastard kill innocent people?" Élise raised her voice to a level she didn't know she had.

"Why I don't know myself," Barnes sarcastically answered her back. "Why don't you ask Dr. Reid yourself? I mean, you _are_ living with him. Are you sleeping with him too?"

"OH! OH-oh-oh-oh!" Élise bangs on the table and claps her hands. "So, you _are_ following me. What, are you having someone stalk me or have you been stalking me yourself?"

"Answer the question," Barnes slammed her hand on the table. "Did you have anything to do with the crimes?"

"You want an answer?!"

" _Yes!_ "

"You want me to give an answer?!"

" _YES!_ "

" _FLY TO HELL, BITCH!_ " As Élise got up from her seat, the interrogation door burst open,

"This ends now!" Reid exclaims defiantly.

"Agree!" Prentiss following. Along with Rossi, JJ, Garcia, Tara, Alvez, Simmons, and last but not least, Cruz.

"None of you have the authority! I was just asking Dr. Bastien some simple questions about Griffin. Or are you still having his ghost haunt you at every moment, like right now?"

Reid immediately stepped in, getting in her face, pulling an Aaron Hotchner, as did the rest of the team. "What do you just say?"

"Nothing inappropriate. Just stating what I think are facts."

"You want to talk about Griffin? Let's talk. Not with her anymore. You're done."

Still not backing down, "Dr. Reid's not doing you any favors here, Cruz."

"Let me do you one. I suggest you leave right now before you get hurt."

"By who?"

"By me," Reid tells her.

"And me." Prentiss follows.

"And me," Rossi said.

"And me." JJ next.

"And me." Garcia agreed.

"And me." Then Tara.

"And me." Soon Alvez.

"And me." Next Simmons.

"And me." Cruz was last. "Unless, of course, you want the Director involved."

Eventually Barnes yields, but before grabbing her files and leaving,

"This conversation isn't over." She vowed.

"It's been over, thirty seconds ago and counting," Reid declared. "And if you know what's good for you, I suggest you _stay the hell away from us, including_ Élise. She's completely off-limits."

The team either rolled their eyes, sighed, and/or were just silent.

"Élise…" Reid broke the silence.

"Thanks, you guys." Élise soon hurried out of the room. "Excuse me." Reid tries to go after her.

"Reid," Prentiss stops him. "Give her some space."

* * *

And he gave as much space as she might need. From the moment they left, Reid and Élise have not spoken a word to each other; not even when they picked up Anastasia, not when they got home, not even during dinner.

Élise had her head resting on the soft pillow. She couldn't sleep since she was still too upset by her encounter with Barnes. All of a sudden, she felt this desire to get out of bed.

Reid had left Anastasia's room after tucking her in and kissing her goodnight before walking into Élise.

"I couldn't sleep," Élise admitted.

"I know."

Élise went back to her room and sat down on the edge of the bed; Reid followed her and asked, "It is because of Barnes? You don't ever have to worry about her again. The _yocto_ second she ever bothers you again…"

"We just a simple conversation; she asked me some simple questions and I gave her some simple answers."

Reid reminded her, "You told her to go to hell before calling her a bitch."

"No. I said, 'Fly to hell.' Then I called her a bitch. There's a difference."

Chuckling, "I'm not going to lie, I was proud that you said it. Honestly, I wished I told her the same thing."

"Thanks. What she said about Griffin and the victims…honestly, I don't think I remember much."

"Because he repeatedly drugged you."

Nodding her head, "Yeah. I want to get past this but…"

"You don't want to feel as if you're rushing. I know what you're going through. Because I've been there before."

Élise looked at Reid. "Really?"

"Yeah. More than once actually. About twelve years ago, I was abducted by a man named Tobias Hankel, who had DID."

"Dissociative Identity Disorder."

"Yes. His personalities were himself, his abusive father—whom he later killed out of mercy—Charles Hankel, and the archangel Raphael. He tortured me excessively, drugged me with Dilaudid for two days. He even got me to play Russian Roulette when he ordered me to choose someone on the team to die and I even…had to choose one of three people to save. And I witnessed him kill a couple I didn't pick to save. I shot him when I wanted me to dig my own grave. After the team found me, I took his Dilaudid and used it to cope with what happened to me, but I got myself off. I've been clean since then, but at times…I've thought about taking it. Over and over again. But I need to stay clean; for my team, my mother, Anastasia. I've been held hostage and captive before; once by a man named Phillip Dowd who ended up being my first kill; Benjamin Cyrus, a cult leader; Prentiss took a beating for me to protect me. And…" He let out a deep sigh.

Élise had her hand on top of his hand, "You don't have to tell me everything, but if you want to..."

"What I'm saying…even though what I told you happens to me again, if I got through all that, you can get through this. You just take your time and don't let anyone tell you when you're ready or should be ready. The choice is completely up to you. Most importantly, don't let what happened to you stop you from doing what you want to with your life."

Letting out a smile, Élise wraps her arms around him and her head on his shoulder.

And he wraps his arms around her back and had his head on her head.

Reid slowly flickers his eyes open. He soon noticed he had his arms were still wrapped around Élise.

And that they were lying in bed with the blanket covering the both of them.

Reid quietly stretched when he got up from the bed and tucks her in with the blanket. He smiles; Élise was finally getting the sleep that she needed. He couldn't help but kiss his fingers before gently pressing his fingers against her forehead before quickly but quietly leaving, not wanting to wake her up.

Reid left so quickly he didn't even notice the sleepy smile she had on her face. She wasn't going to have any nightmares for a while.

Or better yet, a long time.

* * *

 **Sorry to leave you hanging there!**

 **I've said it before and I'll say it again to…**

 _ **GET READY FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER: IT'LL BE ALL ABOUT #300!**_


	21. 300 in the Remix

**A/N: Hello again, everyone!**

 **As soon are aware, I've deleted certain chapters to (For)Ever After.**

 **The reason for this is because some authors are being forced/asked to cease the distribution and works; even threated to take legal again.**

 **I didn't want to have to do this, but I can't take any chances.**

 **Please, I just think this is for the best.**

 **It's going to take me time to refurbishing the rest for the story, so please be patient.**

 **I apologize for any mistakes I made but please do enjoy.**

* * *

"Damn!" Élise was getting frustrated. "What? Are Reid and Garcia are not picking up their phones anymore?" Élise said as she, JJ and Alvez got out of their cars when they got into the garage. "I was about to pick up Anastasia from Hotch's place when I heard something over the phone when I called Reid and..."

"Maybe they turned them off during the evacuation."

"Since when though?" Élise asked; even she knew Reid would never leave his phone off, he would just keep it on vibrate.

And it was not before they saw the pool of blood.

And the trail of it.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Élise admitted.

And was she right indeed.

Agent Quinn was lying on the ground, shot in the stomach, but still alive. Alvez quickly went to get the ambulance while Élise stayed with JJ.

And they soon see skid marks.

And more blood.

"But where the hell are Reid and Garcia?" Élise started to panic as she walked over to Garcia's car and found their items; their phones and bags. Including Reid's gun, which Élise soon took. "Oh god…" She was on the verge of fainting; Reid would never go anywhere without his gun. Or his phone.

"Maybe they were helping with the evaluation," JJ suggested, but Élise still had that bad feeling but remained silent.

"The blood is Quinn's," JJ points to the bloodied column. "But whose blood is this? What if whoever took Merva hurt Spence or Penelope?" JJ soon had a bad thought.

Élise felt her blood racing, her heart beating at an unstoppable speed. She wanted to pass out.

"We'll find them," Simmons vowed; Élise hoped so. Soon, she walked into the BAU office room with JJ and Simmons.

* * *

Élise started to rub her head again. She desperately needed something; it was always a good thing she kept some painkillers in her bag or in her desk. When she found some Advil,

"Ahh!"

She had a moment from her experiences with...

She shook her head and just simply put the Advil away.

Élise puts her phone away when she walked into the BAU conference room. "Okay. I just got off the phone with Hotch. He and Gina Sharp are watching Anastasia at the safe house and just to be really sure, I..." Élise stopped talking for a moment, "Is there anything else I should know?" She soon noticed Meadows' picture on the board. "Will someone please tell me what the hell is going on?"

"Meadows is behind the escape of Merva."

Élise's face dropped and looked as if she was about to faint. "What?" Élise had her hands on her heart and head and had to take a seat; now her headaches were happening again but hid it from the team. "Oh, god. I feel like a mother-fucking idiot." She took a deep breath before admitting, "I don't know why but…I just had a bad feeling about her. I just…I didn't..." Slamming her fists on the table before she started to swear in French and French-based Creole before trying to calm herself, which shocked JJ, Rossi, and Tara; especially since Tara knew what she was saying.

Prentiss just walked back in, "Okay. We're back online."

"Terrific," Élise said, still beating herself down. "Just freaking terrific."

"Garcia's computers were hacked by someone in this building."

"Meadows was in this building." JJ pointed out.

"And she's behind on the escape," Prentiss continued. "Which means she's our number one suspect. We need to know everything about her."

Élise shook her head in disbelief. After getting up, "I'm going to help Alvez and Simmons. Excuse me." They took a moment before,

"Do you think she's alright?"

"Reid and Garcia have been taken. Would you be?"

* * *

Élise was silent as Alvez and Simmons were on Garcia's computers, sitting on the small sofa, trying to ignore Alvez and Simmons' conversation but still overheard them.

"So, how long was Meadows with Merva?" Simmons asked.

"I don't know," Alvez answered. "But if she is in a cult, we won't find a paper trail. She's been in VICAP for years. Must have been one hell of an interview to trick the Bureau."

"She certainly has the connections to pull it off," Simmons added.

"Yeah, I bet," Élise muttered under her breath. She felt something off about Meadows, but she just didn't know why. She just had that feeling. Élise had not had that feeling since her own ambush by Griffin; feeling the flashbacks coming, she felt the need to take a deep breath and shook her head. All these thoughts were racing through her mind.

She soon walked up to them when she heard Reid's name. She watched as Reid run down the emergency exit, pulling out his revolver.

"Why is he racing downstairs?" Alvez asked.

"Maybe he heard something." Élise thought.

Soon she watched Reid helped escorted Meadows back upstairs; Meadows started to use her phone.

And he doesn't have his revolver.

"What happened in the garage?" Simmons also asked. "They came up, but Garcia is still down there."

She further watches Reid escort Meadows to a room,

"And there's Theo."

"The couple's son?" She asked; they both shook their heads.

"Reid said that the Believers think that Theo is their next Messiah."

"Yeah, but Theo wanted no part in this. He killed his parents, he told us everything about the cult." Continue to watch, they see Reid, Theo, Meadows, walking before Reid pulled the alarm.

"Reid must have convinced Meadows that pulling the alarm was the best distraction to escape with Theo and Merva." Simmons thinks.

"He wanted to prevent her from shooting anyone else," Alvez concluded. Before watching more of Reid, Theo, Meadows, who soon had Merva into the elevator with them,

"Oh, this sick bastard and simple bitch," Élise growled.

"Reid knew we find this. Let's go back to the top." Simmons rewinds the video. As they see Meadows on her phone, Reid looks into the camera.

"He's making eye contact. But he wouldn't risk saying anything."

No, he would not, Élise thought in her head.

"Look at his hands." Alvez pointed out.

"He's using sign language to communicate," Élise noted.

"B-E-N-S-B-E-L-I-E-V-E-R-S. Ben's Believers."

"He knows we figured that out. Why is he reminding us?" Simmons asked.

Élise felt a flashback coming back; Alvez and Simmons noticed this.

"Can we get you anything?" Simmons asked. "Maybe something to drink..."

"I don't want anything to drink," Élise snapped, started to rant. "Reid's not having anything to drink. Garcia's not having anything to drink. Oh-ho! But when Meadows and Merva die and go to hell, they won't ever have ice cold water again; not their ghosts or their ghosts' ghosts will ever again and I don't give two shits and a fuck if I have to personally go to hell myself and make sure they don't ever get ice cold water and..." She stopped herself, feeling another flashback. "I'm sorry. Excuse me."

Élise needed another minute and left the room.

"Why didn't anyone warned us not to piss her off?" Simmons asked Alvez.

Alvez noticed this and followed her.

* * *

"Hey." Alvez caught up to her.

"Don't arrest them." Élise blurted out.

"What?"

"Meadows and Merva. The yoctosecond I see any of their ugly mugged faces, I'm going to kill them." Élise started to rub her head again. "When I get my hands on Merva and Meadows, I'm going to personally send them to hell, even if in a handbasket with a bow and a note attached and leave on the front steps of hell." Now her head started to hurt. "Damn! What's wrong with me?"

"You're stressed out."

"Oh, geez. I don't know that," Élise said with sarcasm. "Of course, I'm stressed out because..."

"It's more that than: you're starting to have flashbacks from what happened with Griffin. You've been taking deep breaths and rubbing your head to calm yourself and not think about them. It's understandable. Perfectly understandable."

Sighing, "Yeah, I guess I am. Guess I'm not over my PTSD."

"PTSS. Post-Traumatic…"

"…Stress Syndrome." Élise continued for him. "I'm trying to get used to that term. Reid told me about that because that's what they're calling it now because it's not a disorder. It's an injury. I'm sorry about this. It's just that...God. We're in an All-Hands-On-Deck situation mode and I don't want Anastasia to grow up without her father and I don't think I can make time for my feelings. Every damn minute counts. I just feel so helpless."

"You're not helpless. You can ask anyone, even me, for help anytime, okay? There's absolutely no shame in that, especially with what you went through with Griffin."

"Okay," Taking another deep breath. "And thank you. Tell Prentiss I need some time to get myself together."

"Take all the time you need." She watched Alvez walked back to the conference room and she started to walk in the other direction.

* * *

Meadows chuckles as she and someone else was dragging a handcuffed Reid, "I meant what I said. I think you should consider yourself lucky I didn't go after your mother or that precious daughter of yours. What's her name? Anneliese? Anamaria? Oh, I remember, Anastasia. She's what, eighteen months? Where did the time go? Her growing up so far. I'd bet if I had taken her, it would have made you cooperate better."

Reid hissed as he faced her, who still had a smug look on her face.

"Listen well. Because I'm only going to say this once, bitch. If your dirty fingernails even touch my daughter, if you breathe on her, hell, even in the same presence as her, hell, if you keep thinking about her, I'll take your ass out _RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW, BITCH!_ "

"Spencer…" Garcia tries to calm him down.

"Shut up, Penelope," Reid snapped. "You're not going to get away with them. You're going to rot in hell."

Meadows smirked at him, "I'd say "watch me," but you won't be here to see it."

* * *

"Hey, Elise," Prentiss noticed Élise's walking into the bullpen. "Are you…?"

Prentiss and the rest of the team were startled when Elise threw two pairs of scissors at the pictures of Meadows and Merva that are hanging on the board at their faces. "To be perfectly honest with you all, I got sick of looking at their fugly faces. I'm sure you all were, too."

Alvez whispered to Simmons, "I think I'm now scared of Élise."

"Me too." Simmons agreed.

"Now, what do we know?" Élise wanted in.

"We think Reid has been the target all along; they just took Garcia as leverage."

Élise swears again in French and French-based creole before continuing,

"Well, I think this has to be about all of you because they think you had done something to them. They waited for the right time to declare war on all of you."

"Excuse me," JJ excused herself; Prentiss soon followed after her.

"Since this is about 'Ben's Believers,' this could be about a case from the past. Maybe Reid has an indirect connection with them." Élise also added before thinking, "This could be about Benjamin Cyrus; Reid told me about them."

"That sounds like a good idea," Rossi concluded.

Elise felt another flashback coming, "Excuse me. I…"

* * *

Élise took a seat on the nearest bench, clutching to her head when,

"Hey."

She looked up and saw Rossi before he sat next to her.

"Hey." Elise sighed heavily when "I can't help but feel it's my fault they got kidnapped."

"Elise…"

"Rossi, what if something happens to them?"

"Don't think like that."

"I can't help but feel responsible. I mean…I couldn't help but have this bad feeling about Meadows. I don't why, I…And in all honesty…I should have stayed with Reid."

"Had you, you would have been hurt. Or worst, with them or dead even."

Elise quietly asked, "Do you think it was my own fault for what happened to me with Griffin?"

"You can't blame yourself for your ordeal." Rossi comforts her.

Elise scoffs, "I studied Psychology. And English with a little bit of Political Science, but still, I should have known..."

"We all miss things. But this seems to be more than just Merva and Meadows. I know we're in an All-Hands-On-Deck situation, but you can tell me anything, if not everything. You don't have to but…I'm all ears."

"Spencer and I kissed under the mistletoe." Elise bursts out before whispering. "While you guys were all were playing in the snow at your party."

"I know."

"And to be honest with you, I…" Elise stopped when Rossi asked, "You know?"

"It's my mansion so I know everything. And I most definitely saw you two; from what I saw…you two were pretty into it."

Elise looked away as she developed a blush on her cheeks. "Was it wrong?"

Rossi asked back, "Was what wrong?"

"Kissing Spencer?"

"You can't help who you..." Elise bit down on her lips as she looked down. "I won't tell anyone, okay? Scout's honor." Rossi and Elise got up and gave each other a hug. As Rossi walked back into the bullpen,

"Took you both long enough," Rossi whispered to himself, smiling.

* * *

Élise answered her cell phone. "Hey, Hotch. Yeah, we're still finding them and…oh. Anastasia can't go back to sleep? Yeah, that happens sometimes. It would only take Reid singing 'Smile' to her." Élise batted her eyes and whispered to prevent herself from crying. "I can send you a video of Reid singing to Smile from my phone. Yeah, he gave it to me and he said to use it to calm her. Okay. I'll send it to you and let you know of anything, okay? Later."

Élise sat down on the nearest bench, sending the video to Hotch. Since there was no one, she freely allowed her tears to flow. If anything had happened to him…he told Élise she would be her guardian. Élise felt touched that she almost cried herself in front of him but didn't. They needed to find them.

The team, including Élise herself, would be lost without them.

And Anastasia would have to grow up without her father.

And...she had to pull herself together before going back to the team.

* * *

Reid was walking with Meadows and one of the henchmen behind him when he took a quick look at Theo, who Merva was talking to.

"Solar panels, guns, food. Let's be off the panel, just take me. let Theo go."

"Theo's not a hostage," Meadows said before continuing. "He's a divine gift. He was raised at the ranch to be a leader until your team destroyed everything. You didn't stop to think how that would look a decade later? How Theo was forced to depend his weak parents? They were the follows not the leaders. And you…none of you ever thought about us ever again. You never considered how angry we'd be? Your government underestimated our fate. And you'll see."

"Everyone's looking for us. They're never going to stop."

"Unlike the BAU, we've learned from our mistakes. But I can tell you this, no one's ever going to find you."

"Cyrus said God wanted to save me."

"And he was right." Meadows said as Reid eyed the henchman's rifle

Attacking quickly, despite before handcuffed, Reid got a quick grab at the henchman's rifle, causing all the cult members to act quickly. Despite being grabbed from behind, Reid saw Garcia quickly making her escape.

"Still think the team won't ever find me?" Reid taunts Meadows before she went after Garcia.

* * *

Élise had just got off the phone with Hotch. He texted her back that the video of Reid singing Smile helped Anastasia go back to sleep before Élise told Anastasia her father loves her more than everything else in the world, including himself. At least there was still some good news about that. She knew just how much Reid loved Anastasia. To Élise, it did not matter if he was not her biological father; he raised her and treated as if she was. As she put her phone away, she was just about to go back to the office when,

"Garcia!" She ran over to her and sided by her side, trying to calm her. "Are you okay? Are you hurt? Do you need anything?" Walking her into the office,

"Oh my god." JJ noticed them. "Are you hurt?"

"They're at a warehouse with…" Garcia said in a dazed manner. "18 minutes from here. I can take you there. You have to hurry. They have Reid. He's been bleeding."

As the team quickly moved out, Élise stood behind with JJ to comfort Garcia.

* * *

Élise got off the phone with Prentiss.

"Okay." Her voice was shaken a bit. "The warehouse was cleared out when they got there and the Believers killed Theo, the couple's son."

"Oh, god." JJ had her hands over her mouth. "That means they still have Spence."

"Yeah." Élise let out a deep breath. She had to admit to herself, for a split second, she almost had a heart attack, if not, was about to go into cardiac arrest. "And they must have left in a hurry from what Prentiss and Rossi told me."

"It's my fault." Garcia tearfully admits.

"What do you mean?" Elise asked before thinking. "They made you do something, huh?"

"Yes." Garcia started to cry. "Make the vehicles untraceable. I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault," Élise assured her. "Are you listening to me? It's not your fault. For less than an hour, they've been gone. They could still be in Virginia, so let's no lose hope."

Élise said a prayer to herself in her head. Oh, heavenly father. I haven't asked for your protection in a long time. But please. Please. Please. Watch over Spencer.

The Believers still have Reid.

And they didn't know where they were going.

She felt like screaming or set off the whole place, but instead, she slammed her fist into her palm and let out a frustrated grunt. Calming down herself,

"Garcia," Élise tries to calm her down after she saw her run out of the conference room after she went to check on Anastasia. "It's not your fault."

"Like hell. It is my fault."

"You did what you had to do to survive."

"Still…I...I'm not like everyone else."

"I know. And that's perfectly understandable. And it's what makes you unique. And beautiful, too. Listen to me," Élise wanted Garcia to look at her. "It…is not your fault. Okay?" Élise soon gave her a hug, which she soon accepted. "We are going to get him back. and if you ever need help or someone to talk to…"

"Okay. I will. And thank you. I appreciate it."

"You're welcome. Now, let's find him."

* * *

Reid had a flashback moment from a conversation he had with Cyrus,

 _"I can't tell you the number of times I've investigated abuse charges against small religious groups. Almost all of them turn out to be false._

 _"What do you think of that?"_

 _"Doesn't really matter what I think."_

 _"It does to me."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"Because God wants to save you. I mean, that's why he sent you here. That's the reason."_

* * *

"Reid told me about Cyrus, including the beating you took for him, Prentiss," Élise said as she was cutting up the pictures of Merva and Meadows with the scissors she threw at their faces over the trashcan.

"Yeah, I did."

"Is there anything that could have some significance to where they could be heading?"

"Okay," Garcia typed as fast as she could. "He was born under the name Charles Mulgrew. He was convicted in Kentucky at the age of eighteen for three counts of statutory rape. Once he was inside, he found religion and became a model citizen."

"That's it." Élise figured. "They could be heading to Kentucky…"

"Since that's where he was practically 'reborn.'"

"Great work, Garcia." Prentiss praised as she noticed Elise packing up her stuff. "What are you going?"

"I'm coming with you to Kentucky."

"That'd be dangerous; you're a civilian and..."

"He was there for me when he saved me from Griffin; I want to do the same for him. At least let me come and wait with the paramedics or you're all going to have to forcibly remove me from the SVU and plane. Your choice."

"Fine. Let's get into the air, narrow down which city before we land. Let's circle back to the religious compound Cyrus brought to the cult. Reid and Cyrus quoted scripture a lot. 10:23 could be a lesson."

"You want me to stay with you, Garcia?" Élise asked.

"I'll be fine. Just get him home. Safe and sound."

"Yeah-yeah." Élise headed with the team.

* * *

Reid began to have memories of happy thoughts. There was the memory of JJ asking him to be Henry's godfather. Then Michael's godfather. Hank…Spencer Morgan's godfather. And now, he is an actual father to a blooming toddler girl, Anastasia. And even thoughts about...

Meadows soon led him into a tent with cot beds and before he knew it, the henchman grabs him from behind and one of the members injects with something, causing him to lose consciousness.

* * *

"We're approaching Kentucky," Rossi announced. "The pilot needs to know where to touch down."

"We're still looking."

"Proverbs 10:23: A fool finds pleasure in wicked schemes, but a person of understanding delights in wisdom," Simmons said. "Doesn't make sense.

Alvez soon, "Jeremiah 10:23: I know, LORD, that a man's way of life is not his own; no one who walks determines his own steps."

"Corinthians: All to the Glory of God." Tara included.

"Hey, guys," Élise caught their attention. "Matthew 10:23. When you are persecuted in one place, flee to another."

"But which one?"

"Their endgame is a new beginning," Rossi said. "Cyrus brought religion back to the cult and they would want to honor that by start fresh like the Garden of Eden."

"So that's how 300 fits," Tara said before,

"It was the number of angels that protected the Garden of Eden." Everyone looked at Élise. "I grew up in a religious household."

"Are there any Edens in Kentucky?"

"No, but there are two...I see one closer to where Cyrus was born. Already sent to your phones."

"Okay," Prentiss grabs her phone. "I'll notify SWAT at both locations. Everyone, get ready."

"Go tear some kingdoms down for me." Elise insisted.

* * *

Reid finally regains consciousness when Merva walked in. He tried to pull himself away when Merva grabs him by his arm and led him.

"And how, these three remained: faith, hope, and love. But the greatest of these is love."

"Corinthians 13:13. Faith and the new beginnings. 300 to protect Eden, that's why you choose your victims."

"Victims? They're our angels."

"Your protectors, but you see me as your enemy."

"No, they see you as the bravest of them all. During the raid, Cyrus gave you many chances to leave but you choose to stand behind him. he admired you back them and he told us all. He didn't see you as the others, he saw you as the great one. That's why God choose you to survive."

Reid sees Meadows dressed in red, along with some of the others. "She blames me for Cyrus' death."

"She has to blame for someone," Merva tries to justify. "Grief consumes her without it."

"So, this isn't revenge?"

"We aren't monsters."

* * *

"…A time to be born. And the time to die."

Almost there the team was from them.

"A time to weep…and a time to pluck up…that which has been planted."

"Okay. He's stalling. That's enough." Meadows declared.

"Let the sacrifice begin." The team could hear Merva. "Protect us from all harm."

"Let the sacrifice begin. Protect us from all harm." The members said in unity as they watched Reid get strapped down. Once one of SWAT fired their weapons, the cult members scattered, and the team and Élise made their way towards Merva. Once Simmons, Alvez, and Prentiss shot the henchmen with the rifles.

"MERVA!" Prentiss saw him with a knife at Reid's throat and taking no chances,

BANG-BANG!

Soon, Merva fell and JJ rushed over to Reid and unstrapped him; Prentiss checked on Merva.

He was dead.

"Thank you." Reid soon hugged Élise and JJ, who immediately hugged him back.

"Are you guys alright?" Reid had to ask; JJ nodded her head.

* * *

Elise picked her nails and rubbed her stomach as she was patiently for the team. When she noticed some people coming out of the shadows,

"Spencer!" Elise cried as she practically ran over to Reid and immediately hugged him—he hugged her back instantly, almost pushing JJ out of the way.

"I'm so glad you're okay," Elise whispered. "We almost lost you."

"You didn't." Pulling back from the hug; Elise observed the bruises on his face, "Are you okay?"

Élise's dark eyes pointed directly at Meadows as she was being taken into a SWAT car. Patting his chest, "Not just yet."

Élise tranquility but fiercely walked over to Meadows. This sick daughter of a bastard and bitch. She stared her with direct intensity. She had to fight every inch of her body not to kill Meadows in front of everyone else. She even wanted to spit at her.

Instead, she gave her a winning smirk for a moment…

Before using every ounce of energy she had to deliver a hard slap across her face, a quick hard backhand slap and then a quick but hard punch to the face, which almost caused her to fall unconscious and to the ground before being taken away.

This shocked some of the team.

Fixing herself up and cooling off her hands before blowing on her knuckles, she calmly walking back to Reid,

"I'm better now." Élise smiles as she resumes to hugging him, which he quickly accepts. "Let's get you out of here and checked at. But I have to ask: did any one of them hurt you, too? Because if they did...I'll kick their ass for you." She gave him a wink and tongue click.

Reid lightly chuckled. "No. I'm good." He winked and tongue clicked back at her. Élise giggled.

"I think I'm more scared of Élise than Reid," Alvez whispered to Simmons, who soon agreed.

As Elise and Reid continued to hug each other,

"Spencer? SPENCER!"

* * *

"Spencer," Élise said with relief, sitting on the edge of his hospital bed. "You're awake."

Reid soon noticed he was sitting up in a hospital bed with IV tubes taped to his arm and an oxygen cannula under his nose and hooked to his ears. "What happened?"

"You're in a hospital. You passed out in my arms. You were out for a few hours."

"Oh. Well, the last thing I remembered was…"

"I know."

"Where's the team?" Reid asked.

"They went to get some food after getting some rest." Élise

"You didn't go with them?" Reid wondered.

Élise unzipped her bag and pulls out a snack bag of mini pretzels. "Want one?"

"No thanks."

"I got an extra one just in case you want it. I'm sure it beats most of the hospital's food. And besides, I can always eat when we get back home. Oh! I called Hotch and I had him and Gina Sharp look after Anastasia at a safe house; they'll drop her off with Garcia when we're on our way home. And just to really be on the safe side, I had your mother placed in protective custody and look after."

Reid sighed in relief. "Meadows said I was lucky she didn't go after her or my mother."

"Well then, she's lucky I didn't sock her face or slap it any harder," Élise commented back. "And I mean, really, _really_ lucky."

"Did you know that a punch to the head can actually kill you?"

Élise chuckled. "Is there anything you don't know?" She placed on her hand on top of his hand. "But, seriously, Spencer...I'm really glad you're alright. And alive."

He placed his other hand on hers. "Thank you so much, Élise. For a second, I really thought I wasn't going to make it."

"Well, you did make it. And you won. Big time."

* * *

"Are you sure I can't get you anything to drink?" Élise asked Reid as they were on the plane ride to home, fixing up the pillow behind his head and blanket that covered his legs. "Water? Soda? Ginger-Ale? Coffee? OJ? And I'm not talking about..."

"I'm fine, Élise," Reid assures her.

"Or maybe you want something to eat? I think there's some leftover chicken tikka masala or maybe some…"

"I'm fine. Really." Élise smiled back in comfort. Prentiss soon came over,

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I am."

"It'll take a while, but those will fade. You look like of tough." Prentiss assured him.

"Thanks. That's what I was going for."

Prentiss chuckled as did Élise.

"I…I've always had a hard time saying what I feel and…and I think maybe it's because I'm afraid of being disappointed." Reid admitted. "But… I've never said…how much I love all of you."

The team, especially Élise, smiled.

"That's the beauty of family. We already know."

Reid smiled back.

* * *

Once the team stepped out of the elevator, Reid immediately rushes to hug Garcia, thanking her for everything before rushing to hug his darling and blossoming Anastasia after Hotch and Gina dropped her off; showering his child with kisses and 'I love yous.' He let out a big sigh; he feared he was never going to be able to see anyone ever again. Not his mother, not his team, not Garcia, not Élise, and most certainly not Anastasia.

But now, it was all over.

It was finally all over.


	22. Starter Home Remix

**A/N: Hello again, everyone!**

 **Also, it may be a while to refurbish the rest of the story, but...I will do what I can, okay?**

 **My apologies for my mistakes, but do enjoy!**

* * *

" _Time to confess, Spencer Reid," Hankel said before beating the sole of his foot with a piece of wood. Reid cried out in pain. "Confess."_

" _I…I don't have anything to confess…"_

 _Reid cried out in pain again._

" _No one's ever going to find you."_

" _Confess!"_

" _I haven't done anything..."_

" _Ahh!"_

" _Theo…"_

" _Tobias, help me."_

" _Ahh!"_

* * *

"Whoa!"

"Hey, Spencer." Élise sat on the edge of his bed and caught both of his wrists. "Spencer." She was trying to give him to observe his surroundings. She slowly let out of his wrists and tried to get him to do some deep breathing exercises.

"What happened?" Reid is needed a moment.

"You were shouting, kicking, and screaming in your sleep."

"Sorry if I woke you."

"It's alright," Élise consoles him. "It's okay. It was just a bad dream."

"Still…" Reid runs his fingers through his hair; Élise moves a loose piece of his hair and tucks it behind his ear. "I just…"

"Spencer…Merva's dead; Meadows' in federal prison. As well as the other Believers. You're here. You've won. You're alive."

"Yeah, but…" Reid was about to remind Élise about, he stopped himself when he saw her face saddened. "Look, Élise…I…" Shaking his head, getting himself out of bed, "I need to check on Anastasia."

"I'll check on her…"

"I can do it."

"No, seriously. I…"

"Élise, please," He fiercely whispers to her to the point where he almost shouted at her. "Just…will you please just let me go check on my daughter, okay?"

Élise put her hands up, signaling herself to back herself.

Reid almost woke up Anastasia—and almost broke the door off its hinges when he rushed himself into her room. But soon smiles when he saw how peaceful she looked sleeping. He grabbed a chair and just simply watched her sleep. Reid was just glad she was getting some sleep. For the past couple of nights now, she's been having some trouble sleeping; Reid and Élise noticed this, whether when they woke up and would find her in either one of their beds or she would wake one of them up. After reading some books and articles on better ways to get her to sleep, they replaced the curtains in her room with blackout blinds, placed carpet rugs in her room, a new white noise machine, and weighted blankets.

It seems to be working since she's been sleeping well. Especially since Reid has started to use essential oils. Reid moved a piece of her hair and tucks it behind her ear before kissing her temple. Just the thought he would never see her again…

But just seeing her so soundly asleep and where he could see her do so really warmed him.

* * *

It's been almost some days since what happened with…he tried to get that out of his head and try and focus on work. He was all dressed up for the day: a dark dress shirt with a matching tie and jacket, a dark reddish-purple dress vest, dark pants, mismatched socks, and shoes and his messenger bag. As he left his bedroom,

"Morning, doc."

"Morning, Élise," He greeted her. "Morning, my adorable Anastasia." Kisses the top of her head as she was eating a fruit and yogurt parfait. "I trust you slept well."

"Indeed, she did," Élise said as she was cooking up some breakfast. "And I did, too. Thanks for asking me as well."

"What are you cooking?"

"I just made some eggs, waffles, and…French toast." Élise takes them off the frying pan and onto a plate.

"Oh!" Reid exclaims as he takes one and tries one. "Good."

"Thanks." Élise said before, "Are you sure you're ready to head back to work?"

"I think I am."

"You can still take some time off," Élise suggested.

"I know, but I know I need to go back to work."

Élise took a deep breath as she grabbed Anastasia's noise-canceling headphones and placed them on her, "Can I tell you something?"

"Yeah."

"I wanted to kill Meadows."

To be fairly honest, Reid was hardly surprised when she said that. "Élise…"

"I'm serious," Once Élise started, she couldn't stop; she was surprised she could keep control of the tone of her voice. "Considering what that narcissistic…bastard Merva and the overzealous religious flying monkeys including that…simple bitch Meadows did to you and Garcia…and hearing that Meadows could have gone after either your mother or Anastasia…" Taking another deep breath. "I…really wanted to kill her."

"Élise…"

"Spencer, I was not going to have Anastasia grow up without you, her father, or have your mother lose you, her only child. And if I did not have so much self-control when I walked up to her…I…would have shot her dead in the face…and I would have been perfectly fine. Hell, come to think of it, I think I would have slept like a baby."

"I know how you feel."

"You do?"

"Yeah. Have I ever told you about Peter Lewis?"

"Just a little, and a little from your teammates."

"He was also known as Mr. Scratch. About four years ago, we had a case where he would drug his victims with Scopolamine and Sevoflurane."

"I think I've heard about them. Doesn't Scopolamine make you forget or go into some hallucinogen?"

"Yes. His reason was that when he was about thirteen, his father was killed by inmates during an investigation during the height of the Satanic ritual abuse allegations."

"The 80s version of the Salem witch trials," Élise commented.

"Yeah. The victims were the ones who had testified against his father. Then he went after Hotch. After he escaped prison, he went after his son, Jack, causing Hotch to retire from the FBI. Then…" He had to take a deep breath. "A year before Anastasia…I was arrested and framed by someone who we all originally thought it was Peter Lewis…but actually by an unsub I've faced before…her name's Cat Adams, aka Miss. .45. She framed me, along with two others, including a woman named Lindsay Vaughn, whom I knew from a case years ago and a guard from the prison I was sent to. She did it to get back at me for putting her in prison; she even included my mother in her plans and…to be honest, I wanted to kill her, and I think I would have if it wasn't for JJ when we went to visit her. And soon after that, Scratch attacked the team in a serious car accident…and killed a fellow agent, Stephen Walker, before abducting Prentiss. And if it wasn't for Prentiss and Alvez…I would have killed him, too."

Élise had to take a sit; Reid sat across from her. "Seriously?"

"Seriously."

Élise had a head rush, "Wow. You've been through a lot, haven't you?"

"Yeah."

"How did you get through it all?"

"I have my team, who are like a second family to me, my mother, Anastasia, my godsons. They've helped me through it. They've helped me stayed strong."

Élise smiled. "You have some of the luckiest people in the world to have you."

"You do, too." He smiled back.

It wasn't soon before Élise and Reid realized they were touching each other's hands. Slowly pulling away,

"I…better get to work."

"Yeah, you better." Reid got up, kissed Anastasia goodbye again on her head, and grabbed his bag when,

"Have a good day." Élise had her fist out. "A fist bump spreads fewer germs than a handshake."

Reid chuckles and fist-bumps her back. "Are you sure you'll be okay by yourself with Anastasia?"

"I'll be fine, plus…" She went to her room for a quick second before coming back,

"I got these." She pulls out a Glock and a Smith and Wesson from behind her back.

"Are you sure you know how they work?"

"I've been practicing at the shooting range lately. Ever since Griffin, I just..."

"I know."

Chuckling, "But really, I'll be fine," Élise tries to assure him. "And I'll let you know of anything, okay?"

"Okay." He gives Anastasia another kiss. "Be good for Élise, okay? Love you." He quickly grabs another piece of French toast before giving Élise another fist bump. "Later."

"Later," Élise said as she started to clean up.

* * *

"Hey, Reid," Prentiss said as she saw Reid exiting out of the elevator. "Surprised to see you here. I meant what I said about you and Penelope taking some time off, especially with the whole…"

"I'm fine," Reid assured her. "Really."

"Okay." Just as they both walked into the bullpen.

"Hey. Welcome back.' JJ greeted him. As did Penelope before walking into Prentiss' office.

"Hey. Are you okay with…?" Alvez asked.

"I'm fine. Anastasia's fine. Élise's fine, too."

"I hope so," Simmons said. "Remind me to _never_ piss her off. Did she tell you that she…?"

"Yes, she did."

"And she…"

"We know." The team said in unity.

"Okay, everyone," Prentiss said. "Let's wheel up in 30. We head to South Carolina."

As the team went to get their things,

"Hey, Reid." JJ starts a conversation with him. "Seriously, are you sure…?"

"I'm fine." Reid tries to assure JJ. "It's not the first time I've been abducted or almost killed."

"But still…"

"I'm fine."

"Okay. Just let me know of anything, okay?"

"Okay. And just so you know, you're sounding like Élise."

* * *

At the nursing home,

"Mrs. Elgin was committed here 3 months ago," One of the women said. "She was found wandering on the outskirts of town in the middle of the night."

"And the diagnosis was dementia?" This made Reid think about his own mother.

"That's right. Honestly, I don't know how much luck y'all are gonna have talking to her. Mrs. Elgin drifts in and out.

"Did she bring any personal possessions with her?" Reid asked.

"She had a bag with some small items when the police found her. I believe they're still in her room if you want to take a look."

"What about visitors?" Tara asked as they see her sewing.

"Not a one. It's sad, really. Mrs. Elgin, there's some people here to see you."

"Dorothy, hi." Tara tried to start off. "I'm Tara. This is my friend Reid."

"We were hoping to maybe talk to you about your old house."

"We think something bad happened there. Maybe with your help, we could fix it." He and Tara watched as they saw her prick her finger and calmly kisses it.

"Dorothy, I was hoping maybe we could talk about something else, ok? What happened after your husband passed? Did anyone new ever come out…"

"It won't work." She finally spoke.

"Excuse me?"

"It won't work. It's not the same."

"What is not the same?"

"It's not the same!" She shouted.

"Ok, Dorothy, it's all right. We believe you." Tara tries to calm her.

* * *

"Hello?"

"Hey, Spencer."

"Élise?" Reid was surprised to hear from her. "What happened?"

"Nothing. I…I just wanted to see how you were doing."

"I'm okay. So, how's…?"

"Anastasia's okay. She's resting right now and I'm making sure everything's on schedule and on routine."

Reid sighed in relief. "That's good. That's good. Anastasia can get a little…"

"Yeah." Élise agreed.

"Are you sure that…?"

"We're good and as I said, I wanted to see how you're okay."

"I'm okay and I'm sure you are as well. I'll say goodnight to her before nighttime, alright?"

"Of course. Later."

"Later."

* * *

"You're pretty great at that," Tara tries again with her. "My aunt loved to sew. I was a tomboy, always tearing my jeans, and she would mend them, make them good as new.

"Now, Dorothy, you can be truthful with us about Karl and the girls. We know you cared about them. That's why you fixed their clothing." Reid said.

"I'm sorry, but it's time for Mrs. Elgin's medicine." One of the women said.

"Dorothy, you said something earlier. 'It won't work. It's not the same.' What did that mean?"

"Did I say that?" Dorothy asked.

"You don't remember?" Tara asked her.

"No."

"I'll bring her back in a few minutes if you'd like to wait."

"Something's going on with her." Tara expressed her thoughts to Reid. And before they knew it.

"No! No!"

Dorothy struck a fork at her throat.

"Call 9-1-1." Tara told Reid as she tried to stop the pressure.

* * *

"Dorothy died on the way to the hospital." Tara told Reid.

"Whatever she knew died with her," said Reid, wishing he had seen it coming. "I can't believe she did that."

"Well, maybe the guilt got to be too much for her." Tara thought.

"Is that everything? There's nothing else?"

"Those are the only items she brought from her house."

"All right, Dorothy was picked up by the police in the middle of the night." Tara tries to recreate what happened. She was brought here, went to bed, but she wasn't processed until the next morning."

"So, she had a small window of unsupervised time." Reid thinks.

"What's the one thing we know for sure about the Elgins?"

"They like to hide things."

"Yeah. Jewelry, keychains, bodies, you know, the important stuff." As they searched the room, Tara quickly found something. Letters.

"Old habits die hard."

* * *

"The victims probably wrote these," Reid presents the old letters. "We're having forensics expedite the processing of the envelopes."

"At least now we have names and addresses." Said Prentiss. "Let's see if Garcia can track down the intended recipients."

"Why write letters that never even got mailed?" The sheriff asked.

"It could have been a way for Karl and Dorothy to psychologically control their victims, allow them to write letters to loved ones, give them a sense of being in a safe and nurturing environment."

"Which makes the behavioral profile less sociopathic, oddly enough."

"How come?"

"To use parental love as a manipulating device means they have an understanding of the importance of family. Reid explained.

"Most sociopaths don't. By definition, they lack the sense of human connectedness the rest of us feel." Prentiss furthered explained.

"The Elgins must have experienced it first hand."

The sheriff said, "I don't see how they could. Karl and Dorothy didn't have any kids."

"Was that ever verified?"

"Well, I'd drive out there now and then just to check in on them, and I never saw another soul besides Karl and Dorothy.

"Sheriff, have you ever heard the saying, does a tree falling in an empty forest make a sound?" Prentiss takes a call.

"It's a metaphysical riddle about unperceived existence. The answer's largely dependent on whether you subscribe to substance or bundle theory. In this case, I believe Agent Prentiss is saying that, yes, the tree does make a sound."

Prentiss got off the phone. "Thank you. Surprise, surprise. Autopsy on Dorothy Elgin reveals at some point in her life she did give birth."

"I'll be damned."

"With the recent killings, the signature changed. All the feminine aspects went away. What if Dorothy had a son?" Reid thought.

"He would have known about the earlier killings, maybe even witnessed them. And then when the patriarch died, he was there to pick up the torch."

* * *

In the end, Rossi and Simmons managed to find the victim and arrest the unsub. As the team packed up,

"So, all this is because the Elgins' daughter ran off?" The sheriff had to ask.

"Karl saw the effect it had on his wife," Tara explained. "So he went out, found those girls in an attempt to pull Dorothy out of her tailspin."

"He surrounded her with substitute Leeannes in the wall, under the floor, basically encircling her." JJ explained next.

"And their grandson tried to do the same thing for her once Karl died."

"Is this a normal case for you folks?" The sheriff asked again.

"None of them are normal," Rossi answered.

"Well, Dr. Reid, I can say it was a pleasure talking to you. I'm gonna give that tree in the forest thing some more thought."

"Don't give it too much thought. It's basically an infallible conjecture." Reid suggested to him.

"Copy that. Well, thanks again."

"Uh, Emily, I need to go to New York for a couple of days. Would that be all right?" Rossi asked.

"After the wrench I threw in your vacation with my quick detour, take all the time you want."

"Coming?" Reid asked JJ.

"Uh, yeah, yeah. In a minute. There's something I have to do."

* * *

For Reid, it felt like a long flight home. He rushed himself into Anastasia's room after walking into his place and set in the home security code. He found her peacefully sleeping in her bed. He watched her for a few more seconds before planting a kiss on her forehead and moves a piece of her hair away from her face.

"I'm home, Anastasia," He whispered. "I told you I would be home. And I meant what I said before. I love you."

He quietly leaves her room, not wanting her to disturb her from her sleeping any further. He soon walks into Élise, who was already in her pajamas.

"Good night to you, too."

"Night to you, too, Élise."

"So, how was the case? Did anyone hurt you?"

"No."

"I hope not," Élise said; Reid smiled back as he knew what she meant.

"I'm surprised you're not asleep yet."

"I wanted to wait up for you," Élise said as she sat down on the couch. "Plus, the very first episode of _Dynasty_ is coming on soon."

" _Dynasty_?" Reid said.

"Yeah. The 80s version, not the modern reboot one. I mean, I enjoy it, but I really enjoy the original very much. Are you familiar with _Dynasty_?"

"I like soap operas, yeah."

"Oh! It's on right now." Élise turns on the TV.

"Mind if I join you to watch some _Dynasty_?"

"Why not?" As Reid sat down next to her on the couch,

"Are you sure you're okay?" Élise asked him since she noticed he was starting to rub his head.

"Yeah," Reid tries to assure her. "Yeah. I'm okay. Let's watch some _Dynasty_."

* * *

 **A/H: Sorry to leave you all hanging like this!**


	23. Rule 34 Remix

**A/N: Hello again, everyone!**

 **My apologies for my mistakes, but do enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"Morning, Spencer," Élise said to Reid as she was fixing up some breakfast. Anastasia was eating a fruit and yogurt parfait. She almost got distracted when she saw him dressed in a red V-neck cardigan sweater with black detailing over a white patterned dress shirt, tie, charcoal-gray-black dress pants and belt and dress shoes. Élise successfully tried to keep her jaw from dropping; she thought he looked so chic.

"Morning to you, Élise." Reid greeted her back before kissing the top of Anastasia's head. "Morning to you as well." Anastasia still didn't look but instead startled a bit before eating again.

Élise said before seeing Reid rub his head. "Still having those headaches and migraines?"

"A bit, yeah," Reid admitted as he sat down. "Hopefully, they'll pass."

Élise placed a small bowl in front of him, "I made some quinoa for you with some non-citrus berries, almonds, and cinnamon."

"Thanks." Reid thanked her before eating. "It's quite good."

"Thanks, and no problem. Make sure you get some diluted essential oil like peppermint, rosemary, lavender or even eucalyptus or frankincense and use it before you leave; that helps with headaches and migraines as well. Also, make sure you also take equal doses of Riboflavin and Magnesium as well as shots of E2." Reid turned to look at her. "I just read an online article about headaches and migraines."

"You did?"

"I found one about what causes them, what triggers them."

"Do you have the article?" Reid asked.

"I think I could..." Élise answered before Reid's phone started to vibrate. Looking at his phone,

"We got a case," Reid said, almost done with his breakfast. "It's a local case here in DC."

"So, you'll be close by, right?" Élise asked as she started to feed Anastasia the last of her breakfast and grabbed Reid's finished breakfast bowl before she started to clean up.

"Yeah," Reid said as he observed his daughter. He walked over to her and placed her noise-canceling headphones over her ears. Walking over to Élise as she was washing the dishes,

"Are you okay?" Élise asked as she was wiping her hands before observing Anastasia with him. "Yeah. I worry about her, too, you know? When was the last time she spoke?"

"Three months, one week, and five days ago," Reid admitted. "Maybe I should take a sick day."

"Don't worry. I got her."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely." Élise tries to assure Reid. "We'll be fine."

"Because you have two guns?" Reid joked with her.

"Well, there's that and you have to save the world. D.C., at least. I can take care of her. You and the team go be the superheroes you are and stop the next Unsub." Élise said as she grabbed Reid's bag for him.

"Okay." He gives Anastasia another kiss, noticing again that she startled, and that she didn't look at him. "Be good for Élise, okay? Love you." He gives Élise a fist bump. "Later."

"Later." Élise said.

* * *

Prentiss starts it off by presenting the crime scene pictures and details, "This morning D.C. Metro police reported that body parts were sent to 6 separate locations within the Washington metropolitan area. Each appendage was wrapped and sealed inside its own box. In all, there were two arms with no hands, two legs with no feet, one torso cut in half but without the head.

"So, although this unsub felt the sadistic urge to shock and awe the victims who received the boxes," Tara began to think, "He was still organized enough to withhold the parts that would have helped better identify the victim."

"Oh, but wait, there's more," Garcia added. "In each box, underneath the victim pieces was an index card, and on each one, a piece of a handwritten note."

"All the king's Porsches and all the king's Benz couldn't put this…bitch…back together again. Forever yours, gone postal." Reid read, whispered the word, 'bitch.'

"Do we know who the boxes were sent to and how they were delivered?" Rossi asked.

"Yes," Garcia answered. "The unsub used an overnight courier service called World Send, but they don't have any security footage of the drop off because that particular branch was closed yesterday due to a bit of scheduled remodeling."

"So that means he doctored the tracking I.D. on the boxes."

"Correct," Garcia answered. "So each of the appalling parcels were addressed and delivered to 6 different people, two were at home, 4 were at work. They range in occupations from retired teacher to taxpayer advocate. They range in ages from 23 to 68. But as you can see, what they all got in common, they're all women."

Simmons noticed, "Parts of one man sent to 6 different women. What's strange is that none of the women had a missing male friend or significant other. But maybe our John Doe here's the real connection between the women, whether they know it or not.

"Or maybe our unsub's crimes aren't exactly connected to one another in the way we would ordinarily think." Rossi thinks

"Because he could be wrestling with a set of mixed motivations." Said Reid.

Rossi adds, "I think so. Separate and distinct emotional needs that he feels compelled to fulfill."

Tara included, "So the death and dismemberment of the male victim would fulfill one need, the shipping of the body parts to the female victims would fulfill another.

"Yeah. And what about him taunting us? I mean, I'd say that's another one of his needs." Alvez thinks.

Prentiss gives out orders, "Well, we need to stop him. JJ, Luke, interview the women. Tara, Spence, focus on these cards in the boxes. Penelope, Matt, take a closer look at World Send and its employees. Dave, you and I will follow up on the autopsy of our John Doe."

* * *

"Oh, my god," Garcia said with panic. "You guys. Guys! Guys, this is This is happening."

Simmons calms her down, "All right, slow down. What's happening?"

"I found gone postal online, and he's live-streaming a murder.

Reid asked, "What social network is this?"

"It's not a conventional network."

Garcia shows them something, "I put out a digital marker for gone postal, and I found it on a website on a lower level domain. It's the darknet." Garcia declared.

Simmons asked, "Is there any way to locate where this live-stream's coming from?"

Garcia types away, "I'm running a digital trace now. Uh, it's with the I. P. address. Ok, according to the I. P. address, the computer's on a Wi-Fi network somewhere around the 1400 block of Westerfall Springs Avenue."

"Our suspect Duane Vann's address is 1457 Westerfall Springs Avenue."

"SWAT's already on its way."

"Ok." Garcia calms herself down.

* * *

"Hey, Reid," Élise greeted him, rocking a sleepy Anastasia in her arms, before noticing the down look on his face, "You didn't catch him, huh?"

He shook his head. "He played us."

"You'll get him." Élise tries to cheer him up. "There's always tomorrow. You want to tuck her in tonight?"

"Please." Reid agreed, taking Anastasia from Élise's arms. "Watch her head. Thanks."

"You want some tea?"

"Yes, please."

"I'll make some tea."

* * *

The next morning, Reid, Simmons, and Tara at the same location yesterday were on the phone with the rest of the team.

Prentiss started off, "This morning more body parts were delivered to 4 more women, and this time even though he didn't send any handwritten messages, our unsub wasn't shy about including everything else, including the male victim's head."

"Which we have been able to identify as Dr. Nicolas Kauffmann." JJ concluded. "He's a prominent D.C. psychiatrist."

Alvez added "Metro police are at his house now. They say there are definite signs of forced entry, but no signs of any violence anywhere in the house."

"And the unsub apparently made his getaway in Dr. Kauffmann's Range Rover." Rossi included, "We've got a BOLO out on it."

"We're also in the process of accessing all of his patient records from the last 16 years."

"Now, there were no courier labels on these boxes, so it looks as though he delivered them himself." Prentiss said.

"The one index card he did leave behind here reads, 'Made you look, bitches. I remain. GP.'" Simmons reads the note.

"You know, I'd say that explicit shift in the referential designation of that word 'bitch' from the first male victim to now members of law enforcement could actually be signaling the start of a sublimation of motives." Reid was surprised he said 'bitch' without getting pissed off or whispering it this time.

JJ thinks, "Meaning you think that this spectacle of taunting the police might become more important to him than his actual choice of victim? "

Reid thinks "I do. And I don't think it's just about taunting the police. I think it's also about the unsub's need to capture the public's attention."

Prentiss asked, "Has the M.E. IDed your victims?"

"Yes. They were Duane Vann and Rory Stevenson." Tara included. "They were married about 3 months ago."

"Forensics is telling us that the scene here has been totally staged."

"They weren't killed in the house?"

"No, neither killed nor dismembered, and there's no sign of forced entry, which means that Rory and Duane must have let him in. Like Rossi said, he probably knew them well, and then he used the paralytic to disable them."

Which we have been able to identify as rocuronium bromide."

"It's a neuromuscular blocker typically used in anesthesia." Reid said.

"I think that fact locks down this guy's medical background, but where's this guy's operating theater?"

Rossi agreed, "Right. The Vann and Kauffmann homes are only the secondary crime scenes. We still need to find the primary."

"So, we need to take a closer look at the video he posted of Dr. Kauffmann's murder online." Alvez suggested.

"Yeah. We should also see what else Garcia's been able to find out about the website that he used. Its history could help us nail down the profile."

* * *

"Hey Élise," Reid decided to give her as he was on his way to help Garcia.

"Hey to you, too." She greeted him back. "I was just about to call you."

"What's wrong?" Reid asked as he noticed she was slightly out of breath. "You sound exhausted."

Élise took a sigh, "Anastasia…just…had a bit of a meltdown."

"What?"

"It was just for a couple of minutes," Élise assures him.

Reid tried to calm himself down, "Just…what happened?"

"When I turned on the television, I accidentally turned up the volume and Anastasia started to cover her eyes and scream and went to a corner, rocking. Then, she started to hit herself…"

Worrying Reid, he slightly collapsed against the wall, "Did she hurt herself?"

"I stopped her and calmed her down before she could really hurt herself any further. I used some of the essential oils to scent the place up a bit. She's resting now."

Patting his chest, "Oh, well, that's good. that's good, but I'll be late again tonight."

"I'll wait up for you. Try and focus on the case, okay? Let's talk more when you get home."

"I'll try. Later."

"Later." After hanging up, he just had to take a seat and take a deep breath. This wasn't the first time Anastasia had a meltdown; at least not one in public. And at least she didn't hurt herself too much. He can't help but worry, but at the same time, he needs to put that to the side and help find the Unsub before he does anything else.

* * *

Reid, Garcia—who had taken her laptop, rushed into the roundtable room with crucial info.

"We just found a connection between the male victims."

Reid started to ramble, "Went through Dr. Kauffmann's patient records. It turns out 3 years ago a patient was referred to him by the name of Emmanuel Rask."

Garcia types away, presents a picture of him to the team, "Meanwhile, I was doing some research on Duane Vann's social media, and around 3 years ago, he seemed to have a pretty serious romantic relationship with that very same Emmanuel Rask."

Prentiss asked, "What do we know about Rask?"

Reid continued, "Child prodigy in music, valedictorian of his high school. He won a scholarship to Hallridge university, where he was later accepted to the medical school.

"From which he was expelled?" Prentiss thought.

Garcia answered, "Oh, yeah. For behavior deemed grossly inappropriate by the medical school's code of conduct."

"The administration discovered that Rask had been making crush videos."

Alvez had to ask, "What's a crush video?"

"Crushing is a paraphilia where someone's sexual aroused by the crushing of objects with a human body. Typically, it's the foot, and the items are usually food, but in Rask's case, they were small animals.

The team took a moment before JJ asked, "Was he charged with animal cruelty?

"No. They didn't have a chance to do that because Rask went after the student he thought dimed him out. He was convicted of aggravated assault. He was sentenced to 6 years in prison. He was served two, good behavior. And he was released on probation 4 days ago."

"Does he have any family in the area?" Asked Simmons.

"His father Alonso committed suicide 10 years ago, but his mother Janel currently lives in Hillcrest Heights."

"Luke and I can go talk to her," JJ recommended before leaving. Reid continued,

"Dr. Kauffmann noted how difficult it was for him diagnose Rask because he exhibited all the attention-seeking tendencies of a histrionic personality while simultaneously flaunting an exaggerated sense of self-worth consistent with being a narcissist."

Prentiss suggested, "Well, those two personality types are usually inconsistent with each other, which means he's been struggling with these mixed motivations for a long time. And if his relationship with Duane Vann was as important to him as I think it was, then learning that Vann got married while he was in prison could have triggered his rage."

Simmons thinks, "So Rask had to have been planning this for a while now. And he knew he'd need some help, and that's why he'd reach out to a kindred spirit like Galina Kadlec."

Garcia said, "Yeah, but I can't figure out how they communicated with each other."

Prentiss added, "And you probably won't, but what you can do right now is see which men from Rask's past live in or around the Cardozo area."

* * *

Soon, after the case was done, almost everyone gathered around as Rossi began to tell stories and watched on the television news that read 'D.C. Serial Killer in Custody.' as the headline.

Rossi started to tell his story, "You know, it was about 20 years ago. I was having dinner with Jason Gideon, and I told him I was thinking about leaving the BAU, maybe write a book, you know, about our work. But he cautioned me."

"About what?" Asked Tara.

Rossi answered, "About whether or not a book like that would do more harm than good."

"Well, with respects, I disagree," Tara said.

"Dave, your books have provided an invaluable resource to everyone, not to mention law enforcement," Reid added.

"And they're just kick ass to read," Alvez concluded.

"Thank you. But…actually, that was kind of to Gideon's point. He was concerned that by telling these stories, it might create a prurient interest that would be more about consuming pornography."

Prentiss had to ask, "What did you say?"

"I didn't have an answer," Rossi said.

* * *

After walking into his place and setting up in the home security code, he immediately dropped his bag, keys, and jacket on the floor and he made a run towards Anastasia's room. After hearing from Élise Anastasia had an autistic meltdown, he was absolutely worried, even before taking down the unsub, he couldn't help but worry.

His worries went away when he found her serenely sleeping. He watched her for a few more seconds before planting a kiss on her forehead and moves a piece of her hair away from her face.

"This wasn't the first time, was it?" Élise whispered as she soon stood next to Reid.

"No."

"When was the first time she had one?"

"Four months, two weeks and six days ago." Reid lets a tear fall.

"And you're worried about her in the near future."

"Doesn't anyone?"

"I am, too. I know she's going to grow up different. But anything's possible," Élise smiled. "You have to remember that. She has you looking out for her."

"And she has you, too." Reid looked at her, smiling back. Élise giggled for a bit before they both realized Anastasia started to quiet grunting sounds. Élise motioned that they leave before they wake her up.

"Are you still having those headaches, migraines?"

Reid just had to take one last look at Anastasia. "I'm fine, now."

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry if I have to leave you all hanging!**


	24. Innocence

**A/N: Hello again, everyone!**

 **I have some special guest appearances!**

 **My apologies for any mistakes but please do enjoy!**

* * *

"Pretty boy!" Morgan greeted Reid with a smile. "And pretty girls!" He soon greeted Élise as she carried Anastasia in her arms.

"Nice to see you, too, Morgan." Reid greeted him back as they stepped into his house. Soon came rapid footsteps.

"Uncle Spence!" Reid is soon greeted by his godson, Hank.

"Hey, Hank!" Reid soon greets him with a hug. "How are you doing, buddy?"

"Hey! What about me?" Savannah soon greeted them.

"Hey, Savannah." Élise greeted her. "And thanks for taking care of Anastasia while I head off to help out the team today."

"Anything to help the pretty daddy with his PYT," Savannah said as she observed Anastasia. Savannah couldn't help the fact that Anastasia looked so adorable in her long-sleeve polo dress, cotton cardigan sweater, mismatch socks, and Velcro Converse sneakers.

"Let me help you set up."

"Of course." As soon as Élise, Hank and Savannah were out of ear-sight,

"So…how have you been?"

"I'm okay, Élise's okay. Anastasia's okay, despite her autistic meltdowns; let me know as soon as possible…"

"I know that, but are you _okay_ -okay? I know what happened; I heard from Prentiss and everyone else. I know this wasn't the first time you were kidnapped and almost killed, but still, are you…"

"I'm alive," Reid said, politely cutting him off. "That's all that matters, right?"

"You can talk to me anytime, right? I'm always a phone call away."

"I know."

* * *

"Make sure you do everything you can to make sure Anastasia's routine goes smoothly," Élise said to Savannah. "And make sure you use the essential oils to scent you the room, but don't forget to dilute them before you do if you use them on her."

"Don't worry, everything will be fine," Savannah assured her. "We'll let you know if anything."

"Again, thanks a million," Élise said. "Reid and I own you and Morgan a dinner and we'll babysit Hank if anything."

"Thank you for that." Savannah soon changed the topic. "So…how is it with you and Reid?"

"We're cool."

"You can still have him for free." Savannah teased her. Élise chuckled.

But Savannah was right.

Reid is intelligence, gentle, kind, and he is just such a gentleman. And a good father, too. Sometimes, Élise wonders…

"Hey." Reid came into the room, forcing Élise to cut that thought short. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah, let's go. And thanks."

"No problem. Go out there and save the world."

"Okay." He gives Anastasia another kiss, Élise blew a kiss at her. "Be good for Savannah and Morgan, okay? Love you. Let's go."

* * *

"Hey, Élise."

"Hey, Prentiss."

Élise greeted Prentiss back when she said her goodbyes to the team, especially Reid as she was on her way back to Garcia's office.

"Do you think Garcia's okay? Especially after...?"

"We all have different ways of coping, but I'm sure she'll be okay."

As they walked back to Garcia's office, they noticed her favorite mug was in the trash before looking at each other.

She and Prentiss knew Garcia was _so_ far from okay.

* * *

Tara and Reid headed off to the church and met with a Pastor Hollis; Tara starts off. "Lewis: So, Pastor Hollis, when did you last see Melissa?"

Melissa stopped coming about a month back." Hollis asked.

Reid wondered, "Are you sure about that? Her husband said that she was here yesterday."

Hollis assured Reid, "I'm sure. I keep a close eye on my flock. She also stopped coming to Bible study and to Sunday service. Lately, it was only Danny and the kids."

Reid asked again, "Do you know why?"

"Why do any of us stray? Because the devil paves our way with temptations. I meant to check in with Melissa, but I didn't get to it. That was my lapse.

"Melissa lied to her husband about where she was yesterday. Any idea why?" Tara questioned.

"No. She had two beautiful children, and Danny's a good provider, God-fearing. They seemed happy."

"Reid wondered "You didn't think it was odd that she stopped coming?"

"It's the nature of sinners to stray. I only hoped that she might stand as a warning to others."

A questionable Tara asked, "You think that what happened to Melissa is some kind of punishment from God?"

"Not punishment, no. But she gave up the Lord's protection when she left his flock."

* * *

"Hey, Morgan," Reid called Derek when he had a free moment.

"Pretty boy. How are you?"

"Well, I'm fine. I just called to see how Anastasia's doing."

"Don't worry. She's fine. We just placed her down for a nap."

"Has she...you know...have any meltdowns?"

"No meltdowns."

"Are you sure," Reid wanted to be sure. "If she did, I'm willing to come home."

"Nothing has happened." Reid needed to take a deep breath. "Don't worry, okay? Just focus on the case."

"Okay. And thanks."

"See you when you get back."

* * *

After another victim was founded, the previous victim's sister, Tara, and Reid went back to have another talk with the Pastor. "They were here to select verses and hymns."

"Yeah, that was the first visit, but we know Laura came back alone later in the day." Tara said.

Reid added, "She wanted to talk to you about Melissa, didn't she?"

"Laura wanted to pray with me" Hollis answered.

"I think she wanted answers, answers that only you could provide. It's the nature of sinners to stray, right?" Reid concluded.

"And that included Melissa, didn't it?" Tara added to the question

"Of course, it did. Nobody's above the battle." This caused Tara and Reid to have doubts about Hollis.

"Were you having an affair with her?" Reid asked.

"No.

"I think you were. And I think that that sermon from a few weeks ago about adultery was actually about your own guilt over your affair with Melissa." Reid thinks

"That's ridiculous." Hollis denied.

Lewis suspected, "Laura knew about that affair. That's why she was here yesterday. She confronted you, didn't she?"

"No. You don't know what you're talking about." Hollis defended himself.

"Did she threaten to expose your hypocrisy to the church, to your wife? Is that why you killed her?" Asked Tara,

"I didn't kill her."

"Where were you last night?"

"At home."

"Where was your wife?" Reid asked.

"She was at an all-night prayer vigil. I was alone."

* * *

Tara and Reid watched as Alvez and Simmons were in the integration room with Danny.

"That was smart of Simmons. He's building trust."

A Chief Burrows came into the room. "I got a Pastor Hollis here. Won't talk to anybody but you two."

Reid saw Hollis on the couch sitting before getting up, "Chief Burrows said you wanted to talk to us."

"I do. I know how it looks, and I want to tell you the truth."

Tara said, "That's what we want as well."

"Melissa came to me privately for ministry and counseling, but she had so much shame she couldn't bring herself to tell me what was burdening her." Hollis recalls his story,

"All right let me get this straight. Melissa rebuffed your advances?" Tara raised her eyebrow.

"I took advantage of Melissa's trust. I was weak. But she didn't want to betray her husband, her vows."

"Did she threaten to tell Danny or your wife? Was she going to expose you?" Reid asked.

"No, she didn't. But after that, she stopped coming to church. She came to me for spiritual help."

"And instead, you took advantage of her," Tara noted.

"I wanted to save her, I wanted to comfort her, and I slipped. I drove her away. I can't prove to you that I didn't kill her, but I didn't. Are you going to arrest me?"

"You are a hypocrite," Reid declared. "But we believe you."

"You're free to go, Pastor," Tara told him.

* * *

After hearing from Prentiss and Rossi about what happened with Garcia, Élise decided to have a talk with her and Prentiss joined her.

"Garcia, this is not your fault," Élise assured her. "It's not your fault."

"I should have double, triple, quadruple checked the metadata, and if I had, maybe Laura Nygard would be alive right now."

"You are not responsible for the unsub's behavior," Élise told her.

"I'm responsible for my behavior," Garcia said. "And don't tell me that this has to do with my abduction, because I already know that."

"Penelope, listen to me. I know how you're feeling. To be perfectly honest, I'm still not over from what happened with Griffin. I don't think I ever will be." Élise took a deep breath, "And I have another confession to make. After what those overzealous religious hypocritical freaks did to you and Reid…I…really wanted to kill them both. I mean, sometimes I do, but Meadows…oh! Hearing from Reid that Meadows could have gone after either his mother or Anastasia…" Taking another deep breath after confessing this to Garcia. "I…really wanted to kill her. And if I did… not have…so much self-control when I walked up to her, had I not decked her when I did…I would have killed her dead in the face…and I would have been perfectly fine. Hell, come to think of it, I think I would have slept like a baby."

"What happened to you was awful," Prentiss took over and Élise stood to the side, "Traumatic, and yes, it impacted you, but the way you're feeling, it's about a lot of stuff."

"Like what?"

"Everything. A lifetime of accumulated trauma, your brother Carlos, the drunk driver who killed your parents." Prentiss said.

"No, no, no." Élise knew Garcia didn't want to talk about something so personal. "That accident was a long time ago, and I have forgiven the man who killed them, and I've gotten over my anger."

"And I'm glad you did, but it didn't fix everything. It didn't make the pain go away." Prentiss said.

"It cost me my brother. I forgave the man who killed our parents, and he can't forgive me because I betrayed him." Garcia confessed.

"Oh, Penelope, no, you didn't. You did the right thing. Carlos will come around."

"He won't. He really won't. He doesn't want anything to do with me." Garcia started to cry.

"Ohh." Élise joined in the hug Prentiss was giving Garcia. Even she knew what that felt like.

* * *

Both Reid and Élise felt like they had a long day. Élise admitted to Garcia about how she wanted to kill Meadows and Merva. And the fact she's still not over Griffin. But on the good note, before she left, she helped Prentiss glue her favorite unicorn mug back together again and watched her reunite with her brother. Even after leaving, Élise thought about…she saved those thoughts for another day. Reid wouldn't wait to get home and hug Anastasia like there was no tomorrow and hold on to her for dear life; he checked on her whenever he had a moment. Surprisingly enough, she didn't have any autistic meltdowns while she was with Morgan, Savannah, and Hank.

"I got the popcorn," Élise said, all clothed in her pajamas. "Fresh from the stove."

"I got Anastasia down to sleep," Reid said, also in his sleepwear, after tucking in his daughter.

"And now, some _Dynasty_ before bed." As they sat down on the couch, "I talked to Garcia about…you know."

"Griffin?" Reid guessed correctly.

"I'm still not over Griffin," Élise admitted.

"I know."

"And I even told her about what I wanted to do with Meadows after killing Merva."

"Did Garcia tell you she ran over Meadows with a car?"

Élise's mouth dropped; she almost laughed and even almost choked on a couple of pieces of popcorn and looked completely surprised that the gentle Garcia ran over Meadows. "She did?"

Reid nodded as he smirked, taking some of the popcorn.

"Honestly, I would have done the same thing, only I kill her or at least beat her up soon after. Would you?"

"I'd do anything to protect my family. Even you."

Élise was touched and slightly blushed when he said that he would do anything to his family, including her.

"I'd do the same for you, too, even Anastasia."

Reid smiled back.

They had a moment of silence when,

"So...the unsub was a thirteen-year-old boy who was about to kill his own half-sister after learning he was the result of an affair his mother had?"

"Yes."

"And he killed his mother?"

"Yes."

"And…all because in the Bible, adultery was punishable by death?"

"Yup. I even had to deal with a hypocritical priest."

"This is pretty much why I strayed away from religion. Actually, the one thing my brother hates more than anything is a hypocrite."

"I'm surprised you're mentioning your brother." Reid noticed. "You rarely mention them. But if you don't want to talk about your family, that's okay. I respect your privacy."

"Thanks." Élise smiled back before focusing her attention on the television. "Oh! This is the episode where Dominique Deveraux is introduced."

"Interesting."

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry to leave you hanging!**


	25. The Tall Man Remix

**A/N: Hello again, everyone!**

 **My apologies for my mistakes but do enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"Happy almost Halloween to you," Reid greeted Élise as she was cooking up some breakfast. Reid greeted her back before kissing the top of Anastasia's head. "And happy almost Halloween to you, my little pumpkin."

"Happy almost Halloween to you!" Élisewas equally excited about Halloween, so much so she and Reid help decorate the place with unique and fun decorations, watched classic and new Halloween specials and movies; Élise has even made orange Jack-O-Lantern-shaped-waffles with chocolate chips and Halloween-colored sprinkles and Halloween-colored pancakes with chocolate chips and Halloween-colored sprinkles. "Waffles and pancakes for you."

"Oh!" Reid was excited to eat them. "Thank you!"

"No problem." As Élise was cleaning up and putting the dishes in the sink, "So…what do you plan to be for Halloween?"

"Honestly, I don't know. So many endless ideas to be. I could be Albert Einstein. Or Thomas Edison. Or maybe I could be Nikola Tesla."

"Interesting choices. All certified geniuses."

"What about you?"

Élise joined at the table. "I could be a princess. A CEO. A fashion model even, but a petite one. When I was little, I've always wanted to be a Power Ranger when I was growing up; I still want to."

Reid raised his eyebrow, but it was not out of suspicious. "A Power Ranger?"

"Surprisingly yes."

"But that's the best thing about Halloween is that you can be anything you want to be for that one day. Also, did you know the cool thing about Halloween is that it's a uniquely American holiday? I mean, despite its obvious origins in the Celtic Festival of Samhain and the Christian All Saints Day, it really is a melting pot of various immigrants' traditions and beliefs. It became a little more commercialized in the 1950s with trick-or-treating, and today it rivals only Christmas in terms of popularity."

"I know; my mother calls Halloween 'The Devil's Holiday,' but yeah, you can be anything you want to be and get all the candy you can have. Not to mention…Thriller! Thriller night!" They both laughed before the conversation was cut short when Reid's phone vibrated.

"New case?" Élise grabbed Reid's plate before placing it in the sink as he grabbed his bags.

"Yeah. East Allegheny, Pennsylvania, JJ's hometown. Missing girls."

"Well, do whatever you can to bring those girls home."

"Okay." He gives Anastasia another kiss. "Be good for Élise, okay, pumpkin? Love you." He gives Élise a fist bump. "Later."

"Peace," Élise said.

* * *

JJ started off the briefing as she briefed, pictures of three girls appeared, "Last night 3 teenage girls went searching for the Tall Man. It's a regional ghost story. According to the survivor recovered this morning, they found him." A picture of one of the girls appeared by themselves, covered in blood and bruises.

"She looks like she went through hell. She say what happened?" Alvez asked.

"That would be Ally MacReady. And according to her, the Tall Man held them and cut them repeatedly." Garcia continued.

JJ continued as well, "That is consistent with the legend. So, the Tall Man is your classic don't-go-into-the-woods dare. Survive the night, you survive him. He catches you, he cuts you until you reveal your deepest secrets."

"Let's go back to the victims for a second. Did they sneak out or did their parents know?" Simmons asked.

"They told their parents that they were going to a party, and they actually did," Garcia answered.

Simmons said, "Ok, so then off the bat, we have two theories about the unsub. One is that he knew they were planning this."

Rossi thinks, "Which puts him in the girls' inner circle."

"Exactly. Or two, he waited in the woods opportunistically. But that strategy only works if he plays the odds right. So how far-reaching is this ghost story?"

Garcia shows some pictures "Maybe I can answer that. The story JJ grew up with, it's going to viral, and the Photoshop work is on fleek."

"Tall Man is a story. What happened to these girls is real. The first 24 hours are crucial in an abduction case, and we are not down to 18. Let's move." Prentiss said. As the team gathered their stuff, Reid noticed JJ was having a moment,

"JJ?"

"What?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. Let's move."

* * *

"Go ahead, Garcia," Prentiss puts Garcia on speaker.

Garcia said "The police recovered all 3 girls' phones in the woods. And you know how teens and myself spend way too much time on our screens? Well, the breakdown on the lab report from the girls' cell phones suggests a surefire way to get us all to stop. Please look at that report on your tablets.

Reid was the first to notice, "Fentanyl as in the opioid derivative?"

Garcia answered, "Yeah, trace elements were found on all 3 screens. Now, the medical patch it comes in knocks you out instantaneously."

Prentiss said, "Wait, hold up. Full stop. Let's retrace the girls' timeline. They went to a party, then somehow the unsub manages to get his hands on all 3 of the girls' phones to lace them?"

Simmons thinks, "He could have been at the party.

Prentiss started to think, "But then he'd have to time that out with when they went into the woods. No one's that good. Factor this in now. You're a teenage girl. You keep your cell phone on you at all times. Who would you maybe hand it over to?"

Tara answered, "Your best friend."

Prentiss added, "Uh-huh. I'm starting to think Bethany or Chelsea might be pulling the strings here."

Rossi had other thoughts, "Whoa, slow down. All 3 girls' phones were drugged, and Ally had the other girls' blood on her."

Alvez agrees, "I'm with Rossi. If one of the girls was staging this, she would have had to have knocked herself out and let herself get cut. That's one hell of a gaslight."

Reid also thinks, "But not an impossible one, especially with a partner.

Simmons included, "Well if that's true, I think we're missing the bigger picture here. Chelsea and Bethany are best friends. Why would one recruit a partner to terrorize the other?"

JJ looks at a sheet, "Ok, it has something to do with this. "Where is it?" That's what Ally heard. So they're looking for something they lost, something they think the other girl can find."

Prentiss concludes, "I think we need to take another look at their high school, see what we can find."

JJ said, "I know a guy over there that could help us."

"Great."

* * *

After Rossi helped JJ walk through her memories relating to her late sister Roslyn's suicidal death, Reid offered to bring in Ethan Howard, the main suspect. As Reid was ignoring his pleads, "This is just a horrible mistake, ok? I didn't do anything wrong. I mean, you can't just bring me does JJ Where are you going? Hey, listen. Listen. I didn't do this."

"I searched his car, his house, and the school. No sign of Bethany."

Prentiss believes, "Dave, I think he'll respond to your authority. I want you to take the first crack at him."

"Actually, I'd like to." JJ removed her Glock and hands it over to Prentiss, who approves it.

"Ok."

* * *

Reid came home late only to find a half-sleepy Élise and a sleeping Anastasia on the couch. Élise flicked her eyes to see Reid as she yawned. "Hey there."

"Hey."

"How was the case?"

"Hard, especially on JJ," Reid said as he held Anastasia in his arms. "Turns out the unsub _personally_ knew JJ's late sister Roslyn. And…there's a possibility there were probably more."

"JJ had a sister?" Élise said, trying to rub the sleep from her eyes.

"She committed suicide; Roslyn was seventeen and JJ was eleven."

"Damn…must have been hard for her to grow up without her sister. I don't know how I'd be if I had to grow up without my older brother."

"Yeah; I'm an only child, but still…."

"On the bright side, the unsub will be rotting in prison for the rest of his miserable life, right?"

"True," He turns to a sleepy Anastasia. "I don't want you to grow up, you know that? I wish you could stay this age forever. And if anyone even dares to try and hurt you, I'll hurt them back."

"And I'll help."

Reid and Élise shared a laugh. "Have you given any thoughts about Halloween costumes?"

Élise smiled, "I have an idea."

* * *

"Where's Reid and Élise with Anastasia?" JJ asked.

The team agreed to meet at the BAU before heading to a local Halloween Fair and Parade. she and Will were dressed as Ken and Barbie while their sons were dressed as Woody and Buzz; Prentiss was dressed as Cruella de Vil; Tara as Vixen; Garcia as Tinkerbell; Simmons' family dressed as the Incredibles and Edna; Rossi as Chef Boyardee; and Luke as John Travolta from Grease.

"They should be here soon," Prentiss fixing up her wig, "Did Morgan say what he, Savannah, and Hank were going as?"

"Morgan a medical doctor, Savannah as a nurse, and little Hank as their patient," Tara said.

"And here they come." Rossi pointed to the doors.

"Well-well-well. What do we have here?"

"We're characters from Despicable Me," Élise announced.

"I see you're Gru?" Will noticed Reid was in a light grey sweater underneath a black collared coat along with a striped grey scarf, black trousers, and shoes.

"Yup. I even knitted the scarf myself."

"Sometime tells me you're Lucy?" JJ also noticed Élise was decked out in a turquoise overcoat with a pair of matching turquoise sunglasses. Elise was even wearing designer silver high heel strappy sandals, was carrying a designer tote shoulder bag, and had a bright ginger hair wig that pulled back in a bun with short bangs. Opening her overcoat, revealing to be a rather-sexy turquoise spaghetti strap slip dress-although she rarely wears dresses-and a white and pink polka-dotted scarf.

"Mmm-hmm."

"I'm surprised you're not a martial artist skilled in knife throwing," Alvez almost laughed.

"I may not be wearing that, but I do have this," Élise goes through her tote shoulder bag and pulls out a small lipstick knife. Proudly smiling, "This may not be a lipstick taser, but I can still get you."

"And little Anastasia is a little minion," Garcia squealed in excitement when she saw her dressed in yellow long-sleeve shirt attached to a blue denim overall dress, a pocket on the dress with the letter 'G,' the minion character hat with attached goggles and eyeballs, black tights and Mary-Janes. "Aw, so cute. Are you ready for candy?"

"Well, let's get a move on, people," Rossi said as the group stepped into the elevator, "Hotch and Jack are waiting for us there and I'm not getting any younger."

"Agree. Plus, the sooner we get there, the sooner we can dance to Thriller!" Élise could hardly contain her excitement. "Just as long as my feet don't kill me first from these heels."

"You really love Thriller, don't you?" Alvez said.

"Don't insult me; you don't want me to hurt you, Luke Alvez. Plus it's not Halloween to me without Thriller."

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry to leave you hanging there!**


	26. Luke Remix

**A/N: Hello again, everyone!**

 **My apologies for my mistakes but do enjoy the chapter!**

 **Also, a little surprise for everyone.**

* * *

"Hello?"

"Reid," Élise answered with quiet panic in her voice.

"Hey. Are you alright?"

"Never mind me. I just woke up and Anastasia wasn't there."

"She's fine."

"Did someone take her? I-I…" Élise had to pause for a moment before, "What do you mean, 'she's fine?' Where is she?"

"You were still sleeping when we left; she had a checkup. Then I got the call and I left her with Morgan and Savannah."

Relief spread throughout Élise's body. "Oh. Oh. Well,…that's good. Forget about the 20 missed calls and messages I sent to you. Did I oversleep again?"

"Colds can do that do you."

"Yeah. I'm going to try and rest."

"Drink and take plenty of fluids, make sure you take your daily vitamins, stay hydrated, and yes, rest."

"I'll do that right now, doc."

"And try not to snore up a storm."

Even though he couldn't see, she gave him a playfully offended look, almost laughing. "I don't snore in my sleep."

"Yeah, you do. And honestly, you snore like a drunken sailor. Oh, and you drool, too."

Scoffing while snorting, "Don't you have to go and save D.C. from some Unsub?"

"I'll do that. You just get some rest right now, little missy."

"Yes, Dr. I-Don't-Have-A-Medical-Degree."

"Do it now, Patient-Snores-And-Drools-A-Lot."

Reid and Élise giggled and laughed before hanging up.

* * *

After hearing from Garcia that there's another victim, Reid, and Simmons-and Luke later—arrived at the scene.

Simmons asked, "What did you find, Spence?"

"Victim's name is Mike Everson," Reid answered. "He owns an auto shop and lived alone. The DEA says he's a known drug trafficker for the Martinez cartel, so even though Ramos isn't our guy, it appears as though the unsub is still punishing his victims for their cartel ties.

Luke had to ask, "Any signs of a struggle? Did Mike fight back?"

"He did, and during the fight, this happened." Reid points out the brown spit mark. "This part right here isn't blood. It's a mixture of chewing tobacco and saliva. What's weird is the unsub used bleach to try to clean it up, but he left behind some residue. I'm having it run through all the appropriate criminal databases. I mean, hopefully, there's a hit."

"Son of a…" Luke blurted out.

"What?"

"We need the whole team. I know who did this." Luke admits.

* * *

At Luke's suggestion, he, Reid, and Simmons all headed back to the BAU and gathered at Garcia's computer. Luke starts off,

"So, DNA from the latest crime scene confirms that our unsub is Jeremy Grant. He was a DEA sniper Phil and I worked with in Mexico when we were hunting Eduardo Ramos. We weren't tight, but we knew him a bit. He took orders well. He was good at his job. I lost touch with him after Mexico."

Phil said, "Yeah, so did I."

Simmons figured, "That's not uncommon after a mission. So what happened?"

Garcia said as she typed away, "Jeremy Grant still works for the DEA. He lives in Mexico with his wife and two daughters. Wow, he was practically Ramos' neighbor. Uh, he's lived in Mexico for over 10 years. Both of his daughters were born there. He was just put on mandatory bereavement for…Oh, my." She had that look on her face when she's read something that would make her sad."

"His wife and children were all murdered in the family's home," Prentiss read off the rest. "They were all forced to drink bleach before being shot twice in the back of the head with a .40-caliber pistol. It must be Ramos.:

"Where was Grant when it happened?" Phil asked.

Garcia answered that "He was out of the country on assignment. He discovered the bodies."

Luke figured, "Somehow Ramos must have gotten a list of everybody involved with his arrest. And he went after the Grants first because they lived the closest. After that, he likely would have gone after Silva and his men, and then crossed stateside and come after us. But Grant got to him first."

Reid concluded, "We profiled Grant as either a hitman or a moral enforcer, but he's actually both. He's a moral enforcer posing as a hitman. It's the perfect cover."

Prentiss thinks, "We need to find everyone associated with the cartel in this immediate area. That's where he's heading next."

"The DEA's just given us 3 more suspected Martinez cartel contacts in the D.C. area. I just sent you all their info, Garcia." JJ added.

"On it." Said Garcia. "Ken Ronson, Steve Bagnis, Kathleen Jensen. I've sent you their home and work addresses."

Prentiss asked, "Phil, do you recognize any of them?"

"No."

"Ok, then we have to assume all 3 are still in play. Let's split up and go." Prentiss gave out orders.

"Yeah. I'll keep you posted." Alvez said.

"Yeah, you better. I'll stay by my phone." Phil said.

* * *

Reid was by his desk when he saw Luke walk into Prentiss' office after finding and hearing that his friend Phil Brooks was murdered at the hands of Jeremy Grants. But then, it came to his mind that Morgan was almost like a brother he never had; Morgan even named his son after him. He couldn't imagine how he felt if he lost him.

* * *

Prentiss gathered around at the roundtable room and definitely had some things to say. "Jeremy Grant has killed multiple people. Now that he's murdered a federal agent, he knows the full weight of every agency in the U.S. law enforcement machine will be looking for him."

Reid figured, "We know from his profile he's not suicidal."

"Exactly. So, he'll go underground, which means he'll either flee the country or wait for the storm to pass." JJ thinks.

"He's a sniper with resources on both sides of the border," Simmons added.

"Right. These guys are trained to have safe houses and backstops." Tara continued.

Prentiss gave out orders, "Ok, that's where we start. I want a full background on Grant's DEA history Missions, known associates, anyone or anything that would help keep him off the radar. JJ's right, he will try and go underground, but before he does, I have a feeling he's going to want to get in one final shot."

* * *

Reid rushed over to Morgan's house after the case ended and he was soon greeted by Morgan himself. "Hey."

"Hey yourself."

"I heard from Prentiss," Morgan said. "Tell Luke I'm sorry. And if there's anything…"

"I will. I will. Hey," Reid hugs Morgan. And Morgan hugs him back. "I never told you this, but…you were like the big brother I never got the chance to have, you know? I don't think I even told you that."

"You didn't have to. Because I know, kid. And thank you. And as I said, you are the best little brother and best godfather I could have asked for."

"Am I interrupted your little moment?" Savannah asked in a whispered tone as she had a sleeping Anastasia in her arms.

"No, you were not," Reid whispered back as he told Anastasia from her arms and into his. "How was she?"

"She's been a little angel."

"Did she have any meltdowns?"

"No."

"Are you sure? Because if she did…"

"She didn't, okay?" Savannah assures him. "And sorry to hear about Luke."

"I'll tell him that. I better take Anastasia home. Good night."

"Good night, little pretty boy brother."

* * *

Reid immediately puts in the security alarm. After that, he quickly dropped his bags on his bed before tucking Anastasia in her bed; she was already in her Edwardian-era nightgown and mismatched socks. Kissing her forehead before giving her a gentle smile and tucking her hair away from her face,

"Good night, little lady. Dream sweetly, I love you."

Just as he walks out of her bedroom, Élise weakly walks out of her bedroom. For almost two days, she's been having a cold that just randomly came overnight.

"Hey, you." Élise raspily greets him.

"Still have that cold?"

"Yup."

"Have you stayed hydrated?" Reid asked, feeling her forehead before going into the kitchen and Élise sat on the couch.

"Yup."

"Have you slept?"

"Yup."

"Have you snore or drooled?"

"I..." Élise pressed her lips together and lowered her eyes when she realized what Reid said; Reid had a sly smirk on his face. "You..."

"You _do_ snore. And drool." Reid almost laughed as he walked out of the kitchen and into the living room and sat next to Élise. "Here's some chamomile tea."

"Thanks." Élise smiled. Reid's been really wonderful to her like he always is; he even made her chicken noodle soup the other day. "I can't believe Luke lost Phil like that."

"Yeah."

"What's going to happen to Luke and Lou now?"

"Well, Prentiss sort of...demoted Alvez and chewed him out a bit for disobeying her order. I guess Lou's going to be with Alvez for now on. I don't know how I would feel if I lost Morgan; he's like my big brother."

"I...have a confession to make," Élise took a deep breath before continuing and take another sip, "When you and Garcia were kidnapped by those hypocritical religious yahoos, I admitted to him that I wanted to kill Merva and Meadows the yoctosecond I saw their faces. And he helped me calm down because...he talked me through it and figured my anger and PT _SS_ stemmed from Griffin. But I meant it. I...really wanted to kill them."

"Prentiss took care of Merva for you and were seconds away from killing Meadows," Reid said. "Instead, you just gave her a few hits; hard ones if I can add."

"I could have killed her, but I didn't; Merva was different since he had a knife at you," Élise added. "You know that Friedrich Nietzsche quote, 'Those who fight monsters, be careful or you'll become a monster yourself.'"

"Cat Adams said the same to me too; 'Once you go there, there's no going back.'"

Élise asked, "Have you ever went there?"

"I have 'went there,' but that's a story for another day. I came back though."

"And that's the best revenge you can have on someone," Élise smiled. "You proved her wrong. Make you wonder if we are capable of 'going there' or 'becoming monsters' ourselves."

"Maybe it comes down to choices," Reid figured.

"Yeah, you're probably right."

"Thank you. Like how I'm right that you snore in your sleep?"

Élise gave him a look. "I don't snore in my sleep."

"You're right."

"Thank you."

"You also drool in your sleep."

Élise gave him the look again before taking another sip. "This is really good tea."

"Thank you."

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry to all leave you there! Until the next time!**


	27. 27 Remix

**A/N: Hello again, everyone!**

 **My apologies for my mistakes but do enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Reid asked Élise as she walked out of her bedroom, sipping newly-made coffee and Anastasia eating her breakfast.

"I feel a little better," Élise said, yawning.

"Did you sleep well?"

"I like to think that I did." Now sitting down at the table with a hot cup of tea in front of her.

"Did you drool in your sleep?"

"I…" She gave him a playfully annoyed look. "I rarely drool in my sleep."

"Well, I know one thing: you definitely snore like a drunken sailor," Reid smirked. "Such a shame I didn't get it on video."

"Don't you have to go to work?" Élise asked him as she took a sip.

Reid grabbed his bag, "As a matter of fact, I do. An all-hands-on-deck-matter from the text message I got from Prentiss."

"Good," Élise said, taking another sip.

He gives Anastasia a kiss. "Be good for Élise, okay? Love you. And try not to let Élise snore up the place."

"Okay, that's it." Élise got up from her seat and playfully chased him out the door. "Out. Out-out. Go to work. Go to work. Go. To. Work. And don't you come back until you find the unsub."

* * *

Reid rushed over to the BAU roundtable room and met up with Tara, Simmons, and Alvez; Prentiss was on the phone, "Yes, I'm here. Go ahead, Garcia."

Garcia got started, "As you all know, this is the third machete attack in the streets of Washington D.C. in the last hour.

"We've been asked to form a joint task force with the Washington field office. They need a profile. It's our job to get it to them.

"What do we know so far?" Alvez asked.

"There are 3 victims Charles O'Neill, Kary Karlsson, and Park Ji Sung," Three photos showed up on the screen. "First victim, Charles O'Neill, has already died from his injuries. The other two victims are at the hospital in critical condition.

Prentiss added, "Witnesses described our attacker as an African-American male in his late twenties to early thirties.

Tara included, "It says here he was wearing a white bandana over the lower half of his face. That's curious considering he's taking no other precautions.

Alvez said, "Yeah, he's picked crowded city streets and heavily-trafficked thoroughfares. This isn't exactly someone who's afraid of being seen.

Reid inserted, "Maybe it functions as a mask, a costume, a way for our unsub to distance himself from his actions."

Alvez theorizes, "Whatever the reason, I mean, it's all by design. This is somebody who wants to create a spectacle, maybe even send a message."

Tara thinks, "What, you think he's gonna reach out to the media like the D.C. snipers?"

"Right now, he's letting his actions do the talking." Reid deduced.

"Let's talk about the machete. I mean, that's a brutal weapon. You got to get up close. It's messy."

Reid added, "Well, from political uprisings to Jason Voorhees, the iconography is certainly vivid."

Garcia thinks, "Maybe that's his point?"

"But the anger involved in hacking a victim to death, it feels more personal than ideological." Luke included.

Tara concluded, "Like this is some kind of vendetta."

"We have a ticking clock, and 3 primary questions What does our unsub want, where is he headed next, and how is he selecting his victims? To that end, Reid, I need you to work up a geo-profile. Luke, Tara, Penelope, you're on victimology. We have to figure out if these are victims of opportunity or if he's targeting them…Or if he's targeting them specifically. I gotta go." Prentiss gave orders out before hanging up.

* * *

"Hey, Reid." Élise answered her phone.

"Hey, Élise."

"Before you say anything, I just saw on the news about the D.C. attacks. Don't worry, we don't plan on going anywhere."

Reid let out a sigh of relief. "That's good. That's good; for now, just stay indoors and make sure everything's locked until all of this is over."

"I will."

"And try not to snore up a storm or flood the apartment with your drool." Reid quickly said before hanging up, snickering to himself.

"Just wait until you get home." Élise declared before turning her attention to a sleepy Anastasia.

* * *

Prentiss walked back, where she met up with Reid, Simmons, and JJ. "Anything?"

"No," JJ answered. "Garcia's monitoring EMs calls, but they're late.

"Maybe our roadblocks are working." Prentiss thinks.

Reid crossed his arms. "If our unsubs stick to pattern, they've likely already abducted their next victim. The question is where would they take them?"

"Well, what would make the biggest splash?" Simmons asked.

Well, if they continued heading north cycling between rich and poor neighborhoods, they have a couple of options, but Columbia Heights has been in the news lately."

JJ said, "Yeah, I read about that. Residents are upset about some of the efforts to gentrify the neighborhood."

"Yeah. They're trying to turn the area around Height's Park into luxury condos." Simmons asked.

Prentiss included, "Well, that would certainly fit with their mission statement."

Reid said, "We've got units canvassing these two blocks, but nothing here near the park."

"Call Luke." Reid was surprised to hear that she wanted Luke on the field."

"Have him meet you there with a couple of plainclothes officers. Take a look."

* * *

Walking with Luke and JJ,

"They're late, but there's no way they're not showing up, not once they've finally got everyone's attention," Luke said.

"Still, what's their endgame? I mean, they aren't trying to get away with this, otherwise, they would have taken more precautions." Said JJ.

Luke theorizes, "It feels like they're prepared to die, like the Vegas or the Orlando shooters, either in a hail of bullets or suicide by cop."

"Well, that's likely true for the dominant, - whose sense of agree…"

Someone's phone rings. JJ puts her phone on speakers, "Hey, Garcia."

"I just intercepted a 9-1-1 call. There's been another attack."

"Where?" JJ asked.

"Right there. Right where you are."

Hearing a woman's scream and how her hands were covered in blood, JJ, Reid, and Simmons immediately rushed over, but not before almost getting run over/hit.

"Help! I need help! Somebody!" JJ asked, "Are you hurt?"

"No, the parking lot. A man. Hurry!"

"This is SA Luke Alvez. I need an ambulance immediately. We're in a residential parking lot on 16th, 700 block." Seeing a man on the ground, Reid rushed to do CPR.

"No, no, no, no. Don't move. Don't move, ok?" JJ said.

"Hey, did you see who attacked him?" Luke asked.

"It was a man, African American."

"Which way did he go?"

"That way."

JJ said. "Go. Go, Luke. We're fine."

"1 and 2 and 3 and 4 and 1 and 2 and 3 and 4. And 1 and 2 and 3 and 4."

"Hey, stay back." JJ told someone who was recording. "Hey, come on, man. Turn that off. FBI, turn your phone off."

"And 2 and 3, 4." Reid continued.

"Spencer, come on. Let me."

"I got it. I got it. I can do it. I can do this." Reid was determined.

Hearing sirens, "Hey."

Reid stopped when the paramedics got there, "Uh, he's been stabbed multiple times. Multiple stab wounds."

"We got it from here. We got it."

"Ok."

One of the paramedics said, "We're getting him some help, guys."

"Back it up.

Come on, get back.

"Clear. Come on, come on."

"Come back to us."

"He must have hit an artery. He's lost too much blood."

"Going again. Clear."

"He's gone. Sorry. He's dead." Even with all that they could, they couldn't save the victim.

* * *

Reid walked into his apartment and set in the security alarm code. After setting his bag down on the couch,

"Hey." Élise whispery greeted him as she was in the living room with Anastasia, who seemed to be more focused on her abacus. "No meltdowns today."

"Hey." At least Anastasia and Élise were safe and sound.

"I just saw on the news, great work." She noticed the long look on his face as he saw down on the couch. "Are you okay? Did something happen?"

"Yeah. A victim died on me when I was trying to give him CPR."

"Oh." Élise joined him. "I'm sorry."

"Sometimes it just seems that no matter what you do, it's not good enough."

"You are not responsible for the victim's death; it was the unsub." Élise tries to assure him.

"Well, I _do_ feel responsible for the victim's death. Just like Theo's. Maybe I should have let JJ take over to do the CPR."

Élise's jaw slightly dropped when he mentioned Theo Holston. She was surprised because he has hardly, if not, never mentioned him before due to the events Reid and Garcia went through with the Believers.

"Oh, Reid…"

"I do."

"You can't blame yourself for what happened with Theo."

"Yes, I can."

"You are definitely not responsible for Theo's death. The ones responsible for his death was that narcissistic, arrogant douchebag Charles Manson-wannabe Merva, that simple bitch meadow, and Merva's overzealous religious hypocritical murdering winged monkeys. Theo wanted absolutely nothing to do with them. His death was not your fault."

"Still…"

"Reid…" Élise had to take a deep breath. "I was worried sick...when I thought it was your body the team found instead of Theo's in that warehouse. Seriously, I…I thought we lost you. But we saved you and you're here now, just how you and the team saved the rest of D.C. today from the unsubs that could have caused more hell; I say that's a big difference. No matter what, whether good or bad, Dr. Spencer Reid, you are a hero."

This made Reid smiled.

Which soon made Élise made.

And for their hands to slowly pull away from each other.

 _TING!_

"Oh. My chicken's done." Élise got up from the couch and went to check on her chicken.

"You made chicken?" Reid asked.

"Not just any chicken, but tandoori chicken," Élise said as she placed the sheet pan on the counter.

"I love tandoori chicken;" Reid said as he picked up Anastasia from the rugged floor. "There's even this Indian restaurant that makes this really good tandoori chicken."

"I didn't want to make it spicy."

"Okay. Here you go, little angel," Reid placed Anastasia in her booster seat and Élise place a small bowl of small tandoori chicken bites. They both watched her using utensils as they set up the table; using her small fork to pick one of the chicken bites and put it in her mouth.

"Are you worried?"

"A little bit, yeah." Reid started to have her use utensils soon after she turned fourteen months, but after a slight incident, he held off on it for a while until she could improve her motor skills.

"And if anything, we can help her."

"At least she seems to be enjoying it."

"And she's not drooling unlike someone else." Reid teases, causing Élise to give him a playful look.

"Just sit down and eat your chicken or no dessert for you."

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry to leave you hanging here, but until next time!**


	28. Ashley Remix

**A/N: Hello again, everyone!**

 **My apologies for my mistakes but do enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"Alrighty, homegirl," Élise placed a small bowl of overnight oats, yogurt, and fresh fruit and berries in front of Anastasia. "Here you go." She watches Anastasia pick up her small spoon and eat a spoonful. "So, do you like it?" Anastasia eats another spoonful. "I guess you do."

Reid walks out of his bedroom with a large stack of books in his hands; Élise soon notices this.

"Morning, doc."

"Morning to you, too." Reid greeted her back before kissing the top of Anastasia's head. "Morning to you as well, my little angel."

"Don't worry; no accidents yet," Élise said as she observed the books Reid had set on the coffee table. "Interesting choice of books."

"Yeah. They are."

"Are you reading them?"

"No; I already read them." Reid pours himself some coffee.

"Me personally, a good book can't be read just once."

Reid chuckles, "I agree, but actually it's for my sabbatical, you know as part of my condition for me being reinstalled; class starts next week."

"Oh! Sounds interesting! What are you teaching?"

"A symposium on medieval violence and criminology. So, one might say that I am stoked. For starters, the spectacle element in medieval violence can help us decode the motive lessons in today's crimes."

"So, you'll be explaining how the use of beatings, torture, the Plague, religion, whips, and chains play a role in today's world? With crimes, law enforcement, justice, forensics, behavior, psychology, philosophy, psychiatry, research, criminals themselves, the media, fetish perhaps and such?"

"Basically, yes. Now, can I ask you a serious question? Do you think maybe I should be providing more visual aids in terms of weapons? Like a katana, plumbata, 'The war cart of Conrad Keyser…'" Reid's phone vibrates in his pants pocket and reads the urgent text message from Prentiss.

"Personally, for me, I like visual aids and I actually prefer them since they're easier for me to learn better, but again, it's my opinion." Élise soon noticed the look on Reid's face. "What's wrong?"

Reid rushed to put his bag together. "Case in New Hampshire; parents shot and eight-year-old daughter missing. Prentiss wants us on the jet like 'wheels up now.'"

"Don't let me keep you waiting." Élise quickly fixed up some more fresh coffee for Reid.

"Statistically, most child abductions are perpetrated by someone close to the family. It's most likely a friend or a relative."

"Go out there and find her and the unsub."

"Okay," Before leaving, Reid cupped Anastasia's face, hoping her eyes would meet his, "I hope I won't be gone too long, but I'll come back as soon as I can, okay?" Smiling sadly, he plants a couple of kisses on her forehead, cheeks, and head before wiping the tear ducts from his eyes and knew he was about to say cry again. "As I said, I promise I'll be back as soon as I can. Okay? Be a good girl?" He gives Élise a fist bump and was soon at the door. "Later."

"Later," Élise said. "And be safe, too."

* * *

Right in the middle of the case, Reid went into a quiet room and decided to give Élise a call to see how she and Anastasia were doing.

"Hello?" Élise answered.

"Élise?"

"Oh. Hey, Reid."

"Hi. I…uh…just calling to check on you and Anastasia."

"We're okay." She whispers. "I just put her down for a nap."

"Oh. Well…can I at least…?"

"Of course." Élise put the phone next to Anastasia as she was sleeping. "She sounds so peaceful when she sleeps, doesn't she?"

"Yeah," Reid flicked his eyes since he felt the tear ducts. "Listen, I…"

"I understand. Get that unsub and be safe."

"I will. Tell Anastasia I love her, and I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Yeah-yeah."

After hanging up, Reid gently wipes his eyes when he still felt the tear ducts and took a deep breath.

* * *

Soon Reid got back to work and tried focusing on the case, "We've been looking so hard at the families, that we missed the most obvious connection genetics.

Rossi figured, "But the families aren't related."

"You've no idea how right you are," Reid said before continuing. "Take Kellan and Grace Butler. Both of Ruby's parents have green eyes. Ruby also has green eyes, but one of her eyes has some shadings to it. It's a result of a condition called heterochromia. It's genetic, and neither parent shares it. So, I kept digging, and the Shaw family tells a similar story. Specifically, the daughter's blood type matches neither parent."

"But that's impossible." Prentiss figured. "The blood types would have to be shared unless…unless they're not related."

"The most likely explanation is that both the girls are adopted."

Rossi asked, "Why didn't Garcia find this?"

"She didn't know to look for it," Reid answered. "It's a small town. Perhaps the parents don't want the daughters to feel like outsiders.

"But somehow this unsub knew this. That's the compulsion that's driving him. He's saving adopted 8-year-old girls." Rossi put it together.

"We need to deliver the profile," Prentiss announced.

* * *

Prentiss started off, "We're looking for a male in his late 20s to early 30s. He's intelligent, physically fit, and meticulous, bordering on obsessive-compulsive.

Simmons continued, "We believe this unsub is abducting 8-year-old adopted girls in an effort to rehome them. Now, an agenda this specific tells us some things about him."

JJ resumed "First, we believe the unsub was closely and negatively affected by the adoption system. It's possible he himself was adopted."

Reid gave out the stats, "At last count, 16% of all serial killers interviewed by the BAU were adopted."

JJ sustained, "But considering the compassion he showed Ruby, we think it's more likely he put a child up for adoption himself."

Rossi added, "His daughter was subject to real or perceived harm at the hands of her adoptive parents."

JJ inserted "In order to target Ruby and Naomi, we think the unsub is working inside the adoption system, so this is the first suspect pool we need to rule out."

Reid said, "If our unsub sticks to his mission-oriented plan, he will attempt to rehome Naomi, most likely with someone that's familiar to the Shaw family. If we can identify this friend, family, or stranger he chooses for Naomi, we can get ahead of him."

Prentiss continued. "We would like to keep the media strategy as tightly controlled as possible."

Reid added, "Unfortunately, when information was released about the Green River Killer's dump sites, the killer saw the news coverage, changed his M.O., and it set the investigation back weeks."

Rossi finished off, "Our best bet to save Naomi and capture the unsub is to make sure he sticks to plan."

Prentiss concluded, "Thank you, everyone."

After delivering the profile, JJ noticed the look on Reid's face; Reid looked zoned out. "Hey. Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Reid tried to hide it. "I'm okay. I'm alright."

* * *

Reid was actually kind of glad the case was over. He practically rushed himself to get home and see Anastasia. Not even bothering to set in the home security code, Reid almost broke the door off its hinges—again—when he rushed himself into her room. He almost had a bit of a panic attack when he noticed Anastasia was not in her room. Walking back into the living room,

"Hey there."

It was just Élise holding a sleepy Anastasia in her arms. Reid sighed in relief. Élise didn't have to say anything; she just gave him Anastasia and she set in the home security alarm. As Reid hugged his beloved daughter,

"I gave her dinner, a bath and was just about to tuck her in. A rough case for you?"

"Yeah," As he sat down on the couch. "Turns out the unsub murdered adoptive parents and kidnapped their daughters because he was trying to recreate his own child who was put up for adoption." Élise soon joined him.

"What happened to his daughter?"

"She died of a congenital heart defect when she was eight."

"Oh, my…" Élise got the chills.

"And I'm afraid. And worried."

"For Anastasia?"

"Yeah. I can't help but worry."

"You're a parent; it's your job to worry about her."

"It was bad enough she lost her biological mother, her four brothers, and the rest of her family to her…pathetic excuse of a biological father. What if something happens to me? You, even? Anastasia? What if she grows up without me? What if I never get the chance to watch her grow up? Or know me? I…" Sighing. "I know what I signed up when I joined the FBI and when I began fostering Anastasia before adopting her but at the same time, I want to make the world a better and safer place for Anastasia and give her the life she deserves."

"You are. You are absolutely giving her what she deserves. Which is love, a home, a family. Even you. You're not going anywhere. I'm not going anywhere. And Anastasia is most certainly not going anywhere. Don't even for a yoctosecond ever doubt yourself."

Reid and Élise both gave each other smiles before they both looked at Anastasia as she started to make soft sounds. "I don't want her to grow up. I want her to stay like this forever."

"I do, too," Élise agreed. "Unfortunately, she has to grow up."

"I know, but that's the reality." Reid kissed her little nose. "Oh! And do you have any upcoming plans?"

"No, why?"

"Rossi's engaged to his third ex-wife and he wants to throw a Thanksgiving/engagement party at his mansion."

"Oh! Cool!"

* * *

"Thanks again Rossi for this Thanksgiving/engagement party." Élise said before taking a bite of a slice of garlic bread.

"You're welcome. And thank you again for the lovely present."

"You got Rossi a present?" JJ asked before taking a sip of wine.

"Yup." Rossi shows off the gift.

"You bought Rossi Sims video games?" Prentiss asked.

"They're an absolute classic video game series," Élise said. "And let me tell you, they can be quite addictive."

"I totally agree," Alvez said.

"What do you do in these Sims games?" Reid asked as he was wiping tomato sauce from Anastasia's mouth.

"It's a life-simulation game, so you can basically almost anything. You get to create a Sim and control them, give them skills, create families, give them careers, live in certain neighborhoods or worlds, a life. You can even have relationships and…"

"I...think I'll know once I get into it." Rossi stopped her from giving away too much info. "Now, who wants to go first and say what they are grateful for?"

"I will." Élise raised her hand. Clearing her voice, "I'm thankful…that you all…saved me from a certain S.O.B. who held me against my will for six-seven months," Élise felt her voice crack a bit as she wanted to cry. But instead, she sighed and swallowed the developed lump. "And to be frankly honest, I…don't really know how I could thank you all."

"Well, we are a family. That's what family does. We look out for each. Good or bad."

Rossi raised his glass, "To family!"

"Family!"

Before anyone else could say anything, Anastasia let out a big burp, causing everyone to laugh.

"I guess she really likes your pasta, Rossi." Reid wipes tomato sauce from her face.

"Well, she has very good taste."

* * *

 **Until next time!**


	29. The Return of

**A/N: Hello again, everyone!**

 **My apologies for my mistakes but do enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

" _It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas_ ," Élise sang along to a classic Christmas song as she was helped decorated the apartment. " _Soon the bells will start. And the thing that will make them ring is the carol that you sing. Right within your heart_." She was putting up snowflakes on the windows to give it that frosted windows feel and ornaments on the tree. Just recently she and Reid took Anastasia to a Christmas tree farm to pick out a small tree. After that was done, she picked up Anastasia from the couch, who was observing the tree in the corner and the movie on TV more than some of the decorations.

"What do you think, huh?" Élise hopes she could get Anastasia excited about Christmas. "You like that? Because Santa Clause is coming to town. And very soon."

"How do I look?" Reid asked as he walked out of his bedroom.

Élise just smiled in order to keep her mouth from dropping open. Spencer dressed in a well-tailored dark blue suit and polished shoes with a matching sweater, micro checked shirt and tie. His hair was a bit messy but still styled in his own way. And who would forget the mismatch socks? He looked like a high-fashion male supermodel.

"You look good." Élise soon clammed up again so she couldn't say anything else at the moment. She felt her heart raising but in a good way. And was it hot in the room or was is it just her? Reid just looked so chic. So handsome… And so…so…

"Thank you." Reid smiled. "I'll be teaching at Georgetown."

"Georgetown University?"

"Yeah. After what happened with Theo, I…don't think I can ever go back to Marbury, and I don't want to risk getting the PTSS symptoms. I told them that and they completely understood." Reid sighed.

Shaking her head, "Still can't believe Theo's dead; he seemed like a good person, unlike his parents. Well, on the bright side, Merva's rotting in H-E-L-L for all eternity and Meadows is rotting her field acres away in federal prison, just like the rest of those hypocritical overzealous religious yahoos." Élise covered Anastasia's ears. "Meadows is lucky I didn't beat the crap out of her when I had the chance to."

Reid chuckled. "Yup. _Very_ lucky. But too bad that Cruz told Prentiss that unless to go through the training to become an agent with the Bureau, you can't carry a gun when consulting with us."

"Yeah, kind of sucks but at least I can always take more self-defense classes. And since you're on your sabbatical, you'll be coming home at around…five or six?"

"I should be. Who knows? Maybe I'll be home earlier than that." Reid noticed a movie was on. "Home Alone?"

"The second one; _Lost in New York_."

Reid nodded his head, "Classic movie."

"I know." Élise squealed as Reid's phone vibrated in his pants pocket. "Let me guess, you got to go?"

"Yeah."

"I just made some fresh coffee while I was decorating."

"Great. And thanks. I'll need this more than ever." As Reid pours himself some coffee, Élise sets up his bag with his notes and books. "And good luck."

"Thanks. Now, are you sure you'll be fine?"

"Yeah. I mean, why wouldn't we be?"

Reid shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know why, but I'm having this feeling."

"Maybe it's the nerves," Élise suggested. "It happens."

"I've taught before. But still…" Spencer took a big sigh and all of a sudden, he unexpectedly hugged Élise, who surprisingly hugged him back. "Just be careful and stay alert at all times."

"I will."

"Okay." Reid picked up Anastasia from the couch and hugged her, but not before kissing her forehead. Tapping her nose, "I'll be back, okay? I love you." He hands her to Élise, who he soon gave a fist bump. "Later."

"Same. And good luck."

* * *

"So, what I hope you get from the lecture is that you can see that influence the Middle Ages has on criminology today," Reid confidently said to a large crowd. "Torture, sexual violence, cleansing, entertainment even. You might even detect the crimes committed today are 'motiveless.' Senseless, even. Have we moved away between the difference back then and now? We can use violence in the Middle Ages to show if we have really moved on from the violence we see today. Thank you."

A loud audience applause soon came after. People soon came up to Reid as he was packing his stuff,

"Thank you so much."

"Absolutely great."

"Thank you for coming."

"Great presentation." A rather familiar voice said to Reid, causing him to freeze in place for a minute. Reid slowly turned around,

"Dad?"

"Hey, son." His father said as he gave him a small smile. "Wow. You look different from the last time I saw you."

He turns around to pack up again, hoping the next time he turned around he would just go away. "Ten years, a month, and four days, but hey, who's counting, right? What are you doing here?"

"I heard from one of my coworkers that you are their nephew's professor. I thought you were an FBI agent."

"I still am; I'm just on a sabbatical."

"Oh. Interesting." Another moment of silence. "So…I've semi-retired; did so a couple of years ago but I'm thinking about retiring full-time soon than you think."

"Wonderful." Reid was still uninterested.

"I'll be in town for a few days."

"Good." Finally done packing his stuff. "And while you're in town, I suggest staying the hell away from me."

"Spencer…"

"Just…" Reid stopped him, refusing him to speak any further. "Please. Stay away. Stay away or I'll have you arrested. And I mean it." He soon walked away from him.

* * *

Reid rushed home. After that unexpected visit from his father at his lecture, he just needed to come home. When he came home, after locking in the home security code, he soon sees Élise with Anastasia on the couch together watching a classic Christmas special.

"Hey, you."

"Hey." Reid greeted her back. "This is the Charlie Brown Christmas special?"

"Yeah-yeah. I even made hot chocolate and baked some chocolate chip cookies. Want some?"

Reid joined them on the couch and placed Anastasia on his lap. "I'm fine." Élise soon noticed the look on Reid's face.

"What's wrong?"

"I saw my father today."

"Is that good or bad?" Élise shrugged her shoulders.

"I haven't seen him in over ten years. Before that, seventeen years."

"Wow. What happened?"

"He left me and my paranoid schizophrenic mother when I was ten. And…we witnessed him leave. Even my mother agreed he should take me for a few days, but he refused. His excuse was he didn't know how to take care of me anymore and how he lost his confidence to be my father. Oh! And he even explained why he abandoned us in a letter. And…you want to know the saddest thing is? He was just ten minutes away and he never let me know; he's been in town the whole time and he never let me know."

Élise shook her head in disgust, "Wow. I can't even…" She had to put her hand on her head. "Seriously, parents who abandoned their family…"

Reid agreed with her, "Yeah."

"Did he ask about Anastasia?"

"Nope and I'm sure he doesn't know."

"Do you ever plan to tell him about her?'

Covering his daughter's ears, who seemed to be more focused on the movie, "Not even if H-E-L-L was frozen in either liquid nitrogen, liquid hydrogen or even liquid helium. And liquid helium is the coldest substance on Earth."

"And I can't say I don't blame you; you have every right to be hurt and angry."

"I'm not hurt and angry; I've just been oblivious to his existence as he doesn't exist to me anymore."

"Understandable. Not everyone has great relationships with their parents. It's sad but true."

"Yeah. I told him to stay away from me while he was in town or I'll have him arrested."

Élise had to ask, "Would you?"

"Honestly, I don't know," Reid said as he grabbed a cookie. "Mmm. These are good."

"Thanks. Baked them from scratch."

"That explains why they taste so good. Is that what was in that bowl yesterday?"

"Yeah. It's better to let them chill than bake them right away."

"It's great." Reid offers half of his cookie to Anastasia. "Have half of mine."

Élise soon changed the tone of the conversation. "So…your mother's a paranoid schizophrenic?"

"Yes." Reid quietly admits. "And she even has Alzheimer's disease."

This made Élise's skin tingle and her eyes wary. "Sorry to hear that. Is she a diabetic?"

"No."

"My father is," Élise admits. "In my family, mostly my father's side, there's also heart problems, heart disease, obesity. And drunks."

"Wow. I guess you managed to stray away."

Sighing, "Yeah, I guess. Can I ask you some? If you don't want to answer it, you don't have it."

"Anything."

"Before Anastasia, did you ever considered having children of your own?"

Reid looked at Anastasia. He did admit he wanted children, but sometimes he wondered about…

"I have. I wouldn't mind if I still did. Would you?"

"I'm scared; I mean, I would like to have them but sometimes…I just fear I'm going to mess them up or not be there for them."

"You're honest. I respect that." Reid smiles.

Elise smiled right back, "And you're honest, too. I, too, respect that."

* * *

Reid flickered his eyes just as Élise was doing that same before they both realized they—along with Anastasia—had fallen asleep on the couch. Reid and Élise both realized she had her head on his chest and Anastasia had her head on Élise's chest.

"Did we…?" Élise asked as she yawned.

"Yeah, I think we did."

"Sorry about that," Élise said as they both got off the couch and she handed a sleeping Anastasia to Reid.

"It's okay," Reid said as he took Anastasia into his arms. "That happens after watching classic Christmas specials and movies, including The Sound of Music." After a brief moment of silence,

"Well…good night."

"Good night."

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry to leave you hanging here, but until next time!**


	30. Christmas!

**A/N: Hello again, everyone!**

 **My apologies for my mistakes but do enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"Spencer! Élise! And little Anastasia!" David greeted the three of them with a huge grin. "You all made it! And you all look equally festive!"

Reid was dressed in a polo bear sweater over a tartan work shirt with dark tweed pants and shoes; Élise was over a polo bear sweater, black coat, black skinny pants, and low-heel boots and Anastasia was in cream bear sweater over a black velvet dress with black tights and slippers and a matching bow on her head.

"Yes, we do," Élise said, smiling as she carried a dessert tray and some bags. "I brought cookies and presents."

"Excellent." Once Rossi let them in, the place was stunningly decorated in red, gold, white; twinkling lights, lightly-scented candles, cute figurines all around including a Santa figure, a big Christmas tree with the big lavish star on top in the living room, hanging wreaths, stockings hanging by the fireplace, white roses and poinsettia.

Absolutely stunning.

"Hey, you three!" JJ greeted them. The children were on the opposite side of the room.

"Hey yourselves." Élise greeted her back.

"Merry Christmas!" Garcia was dressed in a festive yet younger version of Mrs. Santa Clause.

"Merry Christmas to you, too, Lady Garcia," Élise said. "I got a present for you!" After Élise set the tray of cookies on the nearby table, she handed Garcia a red-and-green goodie bag. Garcia's jaw dropped in glee.

"OMG! Like…no way! _No way_!" Garcia pulls out Élise's present for her and it was,

"A Stella McCartney bag?" Emily said in a surprised tone.

"Not just any Stella McCartney bag;" Élise said. "a Falabella tote bag from Stella McCartney. In pink. Made from cruelty-free materials; vegan-friendly…"

"Not to mention crazy expensive," Tara added. "But it's the thought that counts."

"Still, I love!" Garcia gave Élise a big hug.

"Now that you mentioned it, how could you afford some of those designer brands like Karl Lagerfeld, Louis Vuitton, Chanel, Burberry?" JJ wanted to know.

Élise sucked in her cheeks and looked up at the twinkling chandelier. "I…sort of…won some money."

"From what? Gambling?"

"NJ Lottery."

"How much exactly is 'some money?'"

Shrugging her shoulders, "Millions."

Everyone's mouths dropped, including Rossi. "Seriously?"

"Seriously. But I do give back. And equally surprising I decided to play on my 18th birthday. What are the chances of that happening?"

"About 1-in-101,452,393." Reid answered as he was still carrying Anastasia in his arms. "Oh, sorry. Was that a rhetorical question?"

"Anyway, I just love the holidays!" Garcia squealed in excitement. "Everyone I know and love is here to celebrate with me."

"Really, now?" Alvez joined in on the conversation.

"Of course, I do…that includes you too…Luke." Garcia said his name with slight reluctant. Alvez responded with a quick but friendly hug. "Because it's the holiday season and because I'm the Queen of Nice, I'll allow it from you."

"Hey. What about me?" A familiar voice said.

"Chocolate Thunder!" Garcia dashed to hug Morgan; then Savannah; and her godson Hank. "Lady Thunder and little Hank!"

"Baby Girl!" Morgan gave Garcia a bear hug. "How've you been?"

"Even better now that you're here. You always make my Christmas complete!"

"Only a family can make a Christmas complete!" Rossi said with a smile and Krystall by his side along with her daughter Portia.

* * *

"Hey, what are you doing?" Reid saw Élise staring at the window with her arms crossed; watching everyone else, including Anastasia, play in the snow.

Shrugging her shoulders, in a quiet tone of voice, "I just can't believe the year is already over."

"I know." Reid understood her.

"I just felt that time went by so quickly this year and…" Sighing. "I just wish there was a re-do button where I could go back to where...you know. Who would have ever thought…?"

"I think this year went by quick, too. Then again, who doesn't?"

Smiling a bit, "Yeah. Still…I don't know, I just…Hopefully, next year's going to be an adventurous one."

"What makes you say that?"

"I often say that, but still…speaking of the new year, what are your New Year Resolutions?"

"I can't believe I'm actually saying this, but…I think for one of my New York Resolutions…I'll allow my father to meet Anastasia."

Élise looked up to him. "Really?"

"Surprisingly yes. At least once. But not before I tell him off a bit. Again."

"When you do tell him off, can I get it on camera and record it?" Élise asked him before they both burst into laughter.

"Sure, why not?"

"Hey, what's going on?" Garcia said, walking in on the two.

"Nothing." Reid quickly said.

"We're just talking." Élise also quickly said.

"Well, come on out! You're missing out on the fun" Garcia urged them before rejoining everyone else. Élise and Reid looked at each other before they both grabbed their coats and joined the others outside. Soon Élise hit Reid with a snowball and Reid did the same back to her.

Soon came a playful snow fight.

* * *

It was also the end of Christmas day. Élise and Reid had spent the entire day with Anastasia opening presents, ate milk and cookies, leftover pasta from Rossi's dinner meal and ordered Chinese food, watched classic Christmas specials such as the Charlie Brown specials, Home Alone and its sequel _Lost in New Year_ , Dr. Seuss' How the Grinch Stole Christmas, etc. Reid had even sent some heartfelt gifts, pictures, and letters to his mother; he often had to remind her she was her son. He called her to tell her he loves her, wishes her a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year; he told the staff and doctors to tell her that repeatedly. He had even made plans to go and visit his mother soon.

Reid sang some classic Christmas carols to Anastasia as she fell asleep. After getting her all tucked in, Reid saw Élise on the couch and was just looking over the album he put together to document the events that happened this year.

"This year went by fast, huh?"

"You can say that again. I still can't believe you gave Hank, Henry, Michael, and Simmons' kids one hundred dollars each as a Christmas gift."

Smiling, "You say it like it's a bad thing. And besides, it's the thought that counts." Élise gifted JJ a Kate Spade bag, Emily a pair of Stuart Weitzman boots, Tara a Tory Burch cashmere sweater, Savannah, Krystall, and Portia scarves from Hermès, Rossi a FIFA video game, and Morgan, Luke, and Simmons Hugo Boss watches.

Also, Élise got Anastasia custom-made weighted teddy bear and Reid more hardcover books by Nathan Myhrvold, such as _Modernist Cuisine at Home_ , _The Photography of Modernist Cuisine_ , _and Modernist Bread: The Art of Science._

Reid chuckles, "True." Reid gave Élise three books, one of the visual history of Power Rangers and two on Michael Jackson, entitled _Michael Jackson All the Songs: The Story Behind Every Track_ and _Man in the Music: The Creative Life and Work of Michael Jackson_.

"I wonder what next year holds for us."

"I've been wondering about that lately."

"This year may be ending, but the new year will be a new beginning."

"Yeah." Their eyes soon locked on to each other's; they alone were speaking to each other.

Soon, their eyes closed.

Their lips touched.

And then, their eyes opened.

Élise pressed her lips tightly as did Reid. For a minute, they didn't blink.

"I…it's getting late." Élise could hardly speak.

"Yeah, I agree." Reid quickly got up from the couch.

"Good night."

"Same to you."

They both quickly went to their rooms.

Sure, it may have been months since they kissed. But the intensity was stronger than ever. Élise still felt the electric and feeling tingles from when he touched her skin. Reid could still feel the gentle touch of her fingers touching his skin and the ends of his hair.

Just what could this mean for them?

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry to leave you hanging here but until next time!**


	31. Night Lights Remix

**A/N: Hello again, everyone!**

 **My apologies for my mistakes but do enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"Knock-knock." Élise said as she walked into Reid's room, carrying a tray. "Hey."

"Hey," Reid said in a raspy tone as he was just lying in his bed.

"How are you feeling now?"

"Hanging in there, despite the fact I'm still having a cold."

"That's why I'm bringing you another tray." Élise set the tray down on Reid's lap. A tray consisting of a hearty bowl of chicken soup—the same chicken soup Reid made her when she had a cold, but she used alphabet pasta instead of noddle pasta, a leafy greens salad on the side along with extra virgin olive oil, a glass of orange juice, a bottle of water and a cup of some green tea.

"Thank you. And the oatmeal you made this morning, it was delicious." Élise has been taking extra good care of him since he had a cold that came a couple of days ago.

"Thanks." She felt his forehead. "Hopefully, you'll feel better soon."

"Same. Where did you learn how to cook?"

Shrugging her shoulders as she sat on the edge of the bed. "Parents, television, preferably _Top Chef_."

"Explains a lot." Reid blew a spoonful of soup before eating. "Quite good."

"Is it better than yours?"

"I didn't say that." They both had a laughing moment before an awkward silence came afoot. Soon Élise said,

"So…Reid. About what happened on Christmas Day…"

"And on uh, you know…"

* * *

 _They were just sitting on the couch in the living room. It was just seconds after midnight—14 seconds to be exact—the start of the beginning of 2019; Reid and Élise gave each other a heartfelt hug…_

 _Before looking into each other's eyes…_

 _And their lips touched._

 _Again._

* * *

"Yeah." Both Reid and Élise knew that they couldn't avoid talking about this as they have been for the past week; instead, they've been putting the focus on not talking about it into their work and of course, Anastasia.

"Did you feel something?" Élise asked. Because she did every time.

"I felt something, yeah."

Élise leaned closer; his hazel eyes were just so…, "Spencer…"

Despite feeling under the weather, Reid couldn't help but lean in closer. Just…her dark brown eyes. "Reid…" They almost couldn't help it; they soon pulled apart from each other and Élise got up from the bed. Reid quickly got a tissue from his nightstand once he realized he needed to sneeze.

 _ACHOO!_

"Bless you."

Loudly blowing his nose before throwing the tissue in the garbage can next to his bed, "Thank you." Reid soon grabs another tissue to wipe his nose.

"Now, eat your soup and leafy greens, and drink your OJ, water, and green tea. And try and get some rest. I'll look after Anastasia."

"Yes, and thank you, Dr. I-Don't-Have-A-Medical-Degree."

"Eat, drink, and rest up, Dr. Patient-I-Think-I-Know-Everything." Reid and Élise giggled, but before Élise left Reid's room,

"Hey, Élise."

"Hmm?"

"Do you want to…hang out? Just the two of us?"

"Hang out? You mean…like a date?"

"If you want to call it that, then yeah."

Élise's mouth clammed up; she felt her throat was dry; she felt her nerves racing inside her and she felt that she was blushing, although she did not let it show.

"Yes." She blurted out. "Yes, I would like to."

"Don't worry; I've got it all sorted out." Reid weakly smiled.

* * *

It's been a few days since Reid recovered from his cold; he recovered just in time for a recent seminar.

And for his first date with Élise soon; he decided to surprise her.

He was just about to step out of the elevator when,

"Wait. You're back?" Garcia said with shock when she first saw Reid. "Why are you back? What happened?"

"Nothing happened." Reid simply answered her. "The seminar wrapped early, and I missed you guys." Garcia soon gives him a file.

Rossi said, "Well, you're just in time to help us reel in a nasty one."

Prentiss added, "We'll brief you on the way to the jet. Let's go."

"And we'll catch up later. Go, mighty professor. Go!" Garcia said, smiling.

* * *

As JJ was done talking to the victims' son just as Reid and Simmons were going through the room; Reid noticed her come, "So we ruled out the son, right?"

"Yeah. He was home all night. Why?"

JJ said, "Well, the unsub cut the power to the house, and Ray didn't mention it to the police."

Reid noted, "It's odd, but he did just lose both his parents."

Simmons added, "And that tracks with what we found."

JJ asked, "Well, what did you find?"

Reid answered, "Well, the unsub secured them here and not very well."

JJ asked again, "How can you tell?"

Reid answered again, "Butane burns on the table. They squirmed as he brought the lighter down."

"Ok. Well, why blind him, then stab? He has them secure. It's already dark. What is he trying to accomplish?"

Simmons said, "This." He turns on a special light, revealing purple prints on the wooden floors. "So we asked the police to dust for prints, but we were not expecting this."

JJ said, shocked, "Oh, my god."

Reid included "The prints all belong to Mr. and Mrs. Mendelbaum."

JJ added, "Yeah. They were trying to feel their way around blind."

Simmons inserted, "And he was watching them with his goggles on. He wanted to see them struggle."

JJ corrected, "No. He wanted to see them panic. He wanted them to know that at any point, he could stab them, which he did right there and then here."

Reid said, "We thought that last night's victim got lucky and escaped, but this crime scene tells an entirely different story."

JJ noticed this, "Yeah. He let them go on purpose, first in a controlled setting like this, then out in the wild."

"So last night's victim didn't get lucky." Simmons realized.

"No. Our unsub's a hunter." JJ concluded.

* * *

The team gathered around to give the police the profile.

Prentiss started off, "The unsub we're looking for is believed to be a white male in his late 20s to early 30s who is visually impaired.

Alvez was next, "Now, based on eyewitness confirmation, he's wearing these. They're electronic sunglasses that help him see in the dark.

Woman: So he's blind? That should make him easy to find.

Reid corrected, No. He's impaired, not fully sightless, and with the aid of the glasses and the night-vision goggles, he most likely has close to full vision. What's more relevant for our profile, however, is that behind this disability lurks a psychopath incapable of feeling empathy.

Simmons "But his rage over his condition is now externalized on his victims, including anyone who shows him any empathy."

Lewis: "It's also possible that this unsub has learned how to weaponize his disability in order to make himself seem less threatening to his victims."

Rossi added, "However, this unsub has limited social skills. His disability has kept him withdrawn and isolated. That's why he's taken his own impairment out on his victims."

Prentiss included, "He wants them to know what it's like to be him. Bringing them to his level allows him to draw out the torture and engage in cat-and-mouse-type play with them."

"Psychopaths get bored easily." JJ continued, "That's why they take bigger and bigger risks. That's why he released J.P., and we expect him to continue to escalate with Nikki."

One of the officers asked, "What does that look like?"

Reid concluded, "It could be pretending to care about her or pretending to let her go after he blinds her. Nikki might have a chance if she can prove that she sees him as a human being instead of a monster, which is how he feels."

* * *

Reid was with JJ when Garcia was on the phone,

Reid was on phone and asked her, "What'd you find, Garcia?"

"Well, the first two victims were very well-respected, just like their son reported, but Dr. Mendelbaum was not without a checkered past.

"I'm sending you a news clipping now." JJ got the news clip on her phone. "You are, I'm sure, aware of exposure therapy.

"It's a form of cognitive behavioral therapy that's been around since the 1950s in which a patient is forced to confront their anxieties," Reid explained. "Take arachnophobia, for instance. Under the guidance of a doctor and/or a psychologist, a patient is methodically introduced to spiders in a controlled setting, the idea being that the more familiar they are with arachnids…"

"The less you fear them," JJ concluded. "Well, it looks like Dr. Mendelbaum was trying this out with his patients."

Garcia guessed, "Two correct me if I'm wrong, and I want to be wrong…Were children, no?"

Reid: "They were, and exposure therapy with children has to be administered with extreme care, or it can be interpreted as negative reinforcement, compounding the problem."

JJ said, "Ray withheld details about his parents' murder from the police. Consciously or unconsciously, he may have feared that this played a part in it."

"Well, if the unsub was one of his dad's patients, he might be right." Reid figured.

* * *

Ray gave them all that they needed; dozens of boxes were there, "He kept all of his old patient records, even the not so successful ones. He was writing a memoir about his research, even admitting his failures, in hopes to find a better way to help these kids. If you don't mind, I'll leave you to it.

"Hey, um I know this is really hard for you." JJ tries to comfort him for a moment. "We really appreciate it. Oh, talk about a needle in a haystack."

"And they're anonymized, no names." Reid figured doctor-patient privilege.

"Huh. Ok, well, a needle in an ocean." JJ re-corrected. "So according to Garcia, the study took place from the late nineties to the early 2000s, so let's just pull everything from that time frame."

"Dr. Mendelbaum seemed to focus on patients suffering from separation anxiety, which is a common condition in childhood." Reid thinks, "And this sort of therapy can be effective with proper supervision, but without the proper guidance, it can have the opposite effect. It can take an otherwise effective form of therapy and turn it into an endless form of torture."

"And how would that anxiety manifest?"

"Crying in school, fear of drowning, refusal to sleep alone."

"Fear of the dark?" JJ asked.

"Absolutely. Nyctophobia."

"This file might be our unsub Number 20411."

"One of the primary treatments is desensitization, incremental, nonthreatening intervals of darkness, kind of like being in solitary confinement."

"That's not good."

"No. It is not."

Ok, so it looks like he was a patient for 14 months before the study was stopped," JJ was reading the case, "The doc was trying a more aggressive approach Longer periods of isolation in the dark, the use of blindfolds within hypnosis Since this patient had such a severe case…"

"That's not long enough for irreversible brain damage," Reid said, "but it the doctor stopped his therapy after his other patient's suicide, the unsub's parents might have decided to continue the therapy unsupervised."

"Or even as a way to punish him when he acted out," JJ thought. "locking him in the dark, thinking they're helping him, toughening him up Their pseudo, amateur version of the doctor's treatment, completely dangerous, upping the ante and retraumatizing him.

"We need to crack this code and find patient 20411." Reid declared.

* * *

Reid continued to figure out the meaning behind the numbers, "These codes represent children, but they're obscure to protect them, personally connected but supersedes numerical logic." His mind was trying to tell him something before he finally figured,

"Home address."

* * *

Although the team only managed to save Nikki, the unsub—Dustin Eisworth—was shot by Simmons when he attempted to shoot Luke. Anyway, the team also had the housewarming party at Luke's place.

"Did you guys know that the presumption about blindness-causing your sense of smell to heighten is actually a myth? The fact is, your memory of smell sharpens, but not your actual sense." Reid spewed out facts.

"Wow. Keep going." Luke was interested. "You got anything else in there you want to let out?"

Reid continued, "There's never been a single documented case of anyone who was born blind developing schizophrenia."

"Oh, interesting facts for 200, Alex," Tara said. "Tell him what he's won."

Garcia walked in, all dressed up, "Hey, hey, hey! Hey! Hey! Haha! Ok. Methinks thou dost protest too much about this whole not liking a housewarming thing. Where's Lisa?" Garcia started to worry.

Alvez assured her, "She got called away at the last minute to cover night shift, so I guess E.R. doctors come with a perfectly built-in, acceptable excuse to not be at their own parties, even if it was their own idea in the first place."

"As do FBI agents. Anyway, don't be rude. Open my gift." Garcia gives Luke a wrapped gift.

"Ok."

"Come on," Garcia urged him. "Just open the gift. Ooh, ok. Yay!"

"All right. Well, look," It was a bottle. "I'm beginning to understand the value of a housewarming party. Thank you."

Prentiss: Hey. Since Lisa can't make it, you need to be sure to tell her this is from all of us. Bread, salt, and wine. Don't make me quote the whole movie.

Alvez asked, "Uh, am I missing something? I mean, I thought we were all off the carbs.

Garcia shook her head. "Guys never get this."

Rossi explains it, "Since you apparently were sick on the mandatory viewing day of "It's a Wonderful Life," we're all gonna help you out.

"May your home always have…" Prentiss started off.

J.J. continued, "Bread that your house may never know hunger…"

Next was Tara, "Salt that life may always have flavor…"

Simmons finished, "And wine, in which joy and prosperity may reign forever."

"Oh, yes. There will always be wine in this house. To Lisa."

The team cheered, "To Lisa. Cheers."

"Salud."

Reid had to add another fact, "In 1947, the FBI issued a statement discrediting "It's A Wonderful Life" because they said it promoted communism.

Alvez smiled, "So good to have you back, doc."

* * *

The very next day, Reid decided to have his first date with Élise at the Observatory Park, located near DC in McLean at Turner Farm. The night was a bit dry and cold, but perfectly clear to do one thing.

"Wow," Élise stared at the bright skylight with fascination; she was cuddling next to Reid with the large warm blanket covering the both of them, "It's like you can see heaven through the stars."

"Did you know that astronomy is said to be the oldest out of all the natural sciences; dating back to antiquity with religious, mythological, cosmological, calendrical, and astrological belief origins? The stars, the Sun and Moon, as well as the plants were the original clocks, calendars, and navigational compasses; the Greeks had even developed models to account the celestial motions."

"Crazy cool. It's just so vast and so endless. Like the stars are talking to you."

"And you can thank Nicolaus Copernicus."

"And Galileo," Élise added.

"And even Isaac Newton; he invented calculus to built on the earlier insights of his universal law of gravitation."

"I guess you can even thank the apple that fell on his head, too."

They both shared a laugh.

"I still can't believe you surprised me with a stargazing date."

"I still can't believe you paid Jack two hundred dollars to watch Anastasia."

"You say it like it's a bad thing; he is a teenage boy, so I figure he needs some money."

"Hmm-mmm."

"But seriously, I wouldn't wish it any different, Spencer." Élise started to notice this one little star in the star twinkling. "Oh! Look! Look at that star! You see that star?"

"Yeah, I see it. You know, stars twinkle because of the turbulence in the Earth's atmosphere; the light from the stars refracts in different directions as the atmosphere churns which causes the star to twinkle. And they are made of hydrogen and helium and combinations of gas and plasma. Did you know that the word 'planet' comes from Greek, meaning 'wandering stars?'"

"I learn something new from you every day," Élise said with a smile. "But still, I think stars are so much more than what they appear out to be. Wishing on them is one thing, but when I see stars, I think they are a way to a whole new world. Or you know how in " _The Lion King_ ," Mufasa tells Simba the stars are the great kings of the past who ruled the Pride Lands are looking down at them; so, if Simba ever feels alone, the great Pride Land past kings will always be there to guide him, and his father will guide him, too. That's what I also see the stars as; maybe a twinkling star is someone who wants to talk to you from heaven; to let you know they're not far away if you ever do want to talk to them. Do you ever have that feeling; wanting to talk to someone from heaven?"

"At times, yeah." He started to feel saddened, but the expression was more in his eyes. And now it got him thinking of…Élise noticed this.

"Are you okay, Reid?"

"What? Oh, uh…I'm okay. I'm fine. Really." He found himself holding Élise's hand.

And she was holding onto Reid's hand.

"Do you have any music we could listen to?"

Élise took out her cell phone, went down through her music selection and picked,

"Claude Debussy's _Clair de Lune_."

"I like it," All of a sudden, Reid had gotten up from the blanket he had settled down on the green grass, fixed himself for a bit before,

"Would you…like to dance with me?"

Élise looked at his extended hand before looking up at him. He wanted to dance with her. She had to admit to herself, she felt touched and she had this feeling in her stomach. But it was a good feeling. She soon let out a tiny grin and nodded her approval. She took his hand and there was this electric shock from the touch and he helped her pick herself up; Reid immediately draped the blanket on her shoulders, which covered up her even more. Élise might have suggested Reid didn't want her to feel cold.

Pulling each other close, Reid had his left-hand locked Élise's right hand and Élise had her left hand gently placed to his back as Reid had his right hand on hers as well; they could hear soft gasps with each touch. The rhythm of their bodies allowed them to dance slowly in sync to the music; soon their bodies were as one with each other. Reid could feel Élise gently tapping her fingers on his back as she had her head on his chest; allowing her to feel his beating and his kind scent was engulfing her. Élise could feel the soft and tender touches of Reid's lips that were being left on her knuckles.

Towards the end of the song, they look up and saw the expressions on each other's faces. There were no nerves; no anxiety; no self-doubt; no regrets. It was like this unexplained, magical passion that has been overwhelmed and bottled up for so long and was heavily and patiently waiting to spew finally came out; no words were needed as the unexplained, magical passion in each other's eyes was just enough.

It was almost perfect.

They softly touched and traced each other's face with their fingers…

Ran their fingers through each other's hair…

Before they wrapped their arms around each other and finally closed their eyes and allowed their lips to touch.

Now it is perfect.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry to leave you hanging there but until the next time!**

 **Also, got the info about astronomy and the stars from the web!**


	32. Hamelin Remix

**A/N: Hello again, everyone!**

 **My apologies if I had made any mistakes but do enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"Morning, Spencer," Élise said to Reid as she was fixing up breakfast. Anastasia was eating a fruit and yogurt parfait. She almost got distracted when she saw him dressed in a near all-dark outfit; the dark red dress shirt gave help the outfit a touch of elegance. Élise successfully tried to keep her jaw from dropping; she thought he looked so chic. She could feel her heart beating.

"Morning to you, Élise." Reid greeted her back before kissing the top of Anastasia's head. "Morning to you as well, lovey." Anastasia gave up at her father before eating again.

"At least she's looking up to you," Élise noticed, chuckling. Reid chuckled with her.

"Yeah. I can't believe she's turn two next month."

"I know. She really is growing up," They took a moment and looked at each other before,

"Reid," Élise finally said something. "Last night…" She smiled as she blushed. "Reid, last night…"

"I know. And…" Reid took a deep breath before they took another moment to realize they were literally as close as when they danced. And their hands-on top of each other. they gazed into each other's eyes before Reid's phone vibrated in his pants pocket. He went to get it,

"Case?"

"Yup. Prentiss wants us now before we fly. Missing kids in Iowa."

Élise hurried and grabbed his bag for him and made sure everything was there, "Alright. Don't let me keep you waiting."

"Thanks." He gives Anastasia a forehead kiss. "Be good for Élise, okay? Love you. Later." He rushes over to Élise…

And gives her a quick peck on the lips.

They both realized what had happened.

Almost like with what happened to them last night.

"Go bring those kids home, tiger," Élise said, still in a daze.

"Yeah, later." Reid, still in a daze, almost hit himself when he ran out the door. Élise took a couple of minutes to realize she and Reid kissed. Again. She looked at Anastasia, who was more interested in eating her breakfast,

"Your daddy is a charmer, you know that?"

* * *

Prentiss asked as Reid was putting up pictures on the bulletin board. "So why these kids and why now?

Reid suggests, "The behavior in the video, it appears as though they're responding to a post-hypnotic suggestion."

"If true, that's an awfully elaborate ruse." Tara thinks, "The seeds for this abduction must have been planted a long time ago."

"But the parents have confirmed that these kids didn't really know one another." Prentiss proposes "They went to different schools. They didn't hang out socially. So, where's the overlap?"

"Maybe there isn't any." Tara said, instead suggesting, "I mean, they could have been selected randomly online.

Reid had this thought, "Except if this is a form of hypnosis, the unsub would need to know that the children are susceptible to suggestion."

"You're on speaker, Garcia."

Garcia on the telephone: "Ok, I've gone through the registered sex offenders in a 50-mile radius of Wesser. And at the conclusion of this phone call, I am going to take 3, maybe 4, showers, scrub myself with steel wool, during which time I'm gonna tent the office, fumigate it, and when it clears out, I'm gonna fill it with kittens."

"You find anything?"

Garcia got something, "His name is Arthur Brodie."

"What about him?" Asked Prentiss

"50 years old." Garcia was giving out info. "He's got a long rap sheet of sexual deviancy, including but not limited to voyeurism, indecent exposure, possession of child pornography, the stealing of young women's undergarments. I'm definitely gonna need 4 showers."

"Why did Brodie pop out more than any others?" Prentiss asked again.

"Well, thing one is he was released a month ago after serving a 12-year sentence for statutory rape. Thing two, he owns a white van that is eerily like the one from the surveillance video."

Reid asked, "Does Brodie live in town?"

"Yes. He lives with his mom. He works the graveyard shift at an assembly plant in town. And if you'd like another pop for this weasel, last night when the kids went missing, guess which bra thief called in sick to work."

* * *

"Arthur Brodie?" He and Tara approached him at the park.

"FBI." They pulled out their badges. "Your mother told us we might find you here."

"What's the problem?" Brodie defensibly asked. "I'm minding my own business."

"You minding your business or theirs?" Reid knew what he was really doing.

"Heh." Tara looked at his reading material. "'Assembly and maintenance of your Corvell 350 vacuum cleaner.' Come on, Brodie." Tara had to laugh "You want to pretend you're here to read, you got to do better than that."

"That your white van parked over there?"

"You can't touch it without a warrant. I've got my rights."

"Yes, we can. And no, you don't." Tara reminded him.

Backing Tara up, "You're on parole. That's all the warrant we need."

Brodie got up "The hell with you people."

"We're not done yet." The second he touched Tara's shoulder,

"Ahh!"

Reid grabbed him from behind and put his hands behind his back, giving him a bruise as he banged his forehead on the picnic table; Tara giving him her handcuffs.

"Now we're done." Tara declared.

* * *

The unsub used the expression 'How does it feel?' This indicates that, while he abducted the kids, the unsub's anger is focused on someone else; it also explains why there appears to be no deliberate harm to the children and are merely a means to an end. He's not a sexual predator nor a kidnapper in a traditional sense. This person is an injustice collector, and as such is motivated by revenge. None of the children's parents, however, are in professions that typically evoke revenge-based anger Doctors, judges, lawyers. The team believes the unsub is in his mid-30s to mid-40s. He's thorough, intelligent, and calculating. He may have also suffered the loss of a child recently. That could be what's triggered these current abductions.

Now, whether this was a literal death, a physical separation, or purely a symbolic loss isn't clear. The children are apparently responding to a form of post-hypnotic suggestion. He's also technologically savvy and capable of bonding with children; In fact, his cyber expertise may be his entree into their world. And this person is known to your children, and he might even be known to you. He is a local and not a transient, which will make identifying him even more difficult. Hyper-vigilance is key but it's not enough to lock the doors and the windows. The adults cannot take their eyes off of children, not even for a minute. Even if you think the kids are secure and protected, this unsub has demonstrated to us that they are not.

* * *

After hearing from Agent Channing that there was a disturbance at the mayor's house from a neighbor hearing a child scream, Reid and Rossi rushed right over there,

Only to find the mayor's wife with a massive head wound.

"Call an ambulance," Reid said. Sitting across from her, "It's ok. Help is on the way."

"Ambulance is almost here," Rossi said as Rossi was filling her pulse.

"It's too late," Reid announced as he witnesses the mayor's wife taking her last movements and dying breath. "She's already dead."

Simmons asked as he arrived in the foyer, where Reid and Rossi were standing inches away from the bloodied carpet, "What the hell happened here? Mrs. Tremaine's skull was crushed, and the boy's missing.

"That's a big change in M.O.," Simmons noticed. "but this had to have been our unsub."

"Judging by the volume of blood, she was most likely attacked here and left for dead.

"But I thought Mrs. Tremaine was in the kitchen fixing dinner." Simmons wondered.

"That was after the attack," Rossi said.

"Come again," Simmons asked.

Reid explained, "Her neocortex was destroyed, but her paleocortex must have remained intact. It's the more primitive part of the brain that guides instinct and habitual action."

Rossi put what Reid said in simpler words, "Like when it's dinnertime, you go fix dinner."

As Simmons was getting it, "Ok. Well, that's a sharp escalation of violence. And the unsub didn't try to lure Timmy out like he did the others."

"Or he tried and failed," Rossi said.

One of the officers said, "Mayor, you can't go in."

Mayor pushed one of them out of the way, "It's my house. Let me in. They said, uh," Trying to catch his breath, but collapsed on the chair when he saw the bloodied carpet. "Joan is dead."

Rossi tries to comfort him, "Mayor."

Mr. Tremaine inhaled, "Where's my boy? He's gone, isn't he?"

"We're gonna find your son," Simmons vowed. "You have my word on that."

"Mayor Tremaine, I know it's difficult to think clearly right now, but it's incredibly important that we know if Timmy had a cell phone or a computer."

"Yeah. It's upstairs in my office."

"It's in your office?"

Mayor Tremaine said, "Timmy didn't do his chores, so we took it away for a few days."

Simmons helped Mayor Tremaine up. "Ok. Let's get you out of here. Ok? Come on."

"Well, that explains it." Reid figured. "The kids are being lured via the Internet, but Timmy was offline."

"So, the unsub got an ax and went back to basics."

* * *

Reid came across some new info, "Employment records for the summer activities program. The first set of payroll checks were issued on June 15th, except for one. The computer teacher didn't get hers until July 8th. I looked back, discovered that the original teacher, Wayne Hollis, was fired after only 3 weeks on the job for suspected inappropriate behavior with the students."

Lewis guesses "I think that thud we just heard is a dart hitting a bulls-eye."

"What kind of inappropriate behavior?" Prentiss asked.

Reid answered, "Undetermined and may be nonexistent. Apparently, he would meet with children after school to teach them things, sometimes at the park or in the mall. Anyway, the parents found out, they started talking, things snowballed, and people wondered if he was molesting them."

"So once the gossip machine revved up, it didn't slow down." Tara presumes "I bet you the parents of some of these abducted children were right in the middle, stirring the pot."

"Does Hollis have a regular job?"

"He does. He's a research consultant at a hi-tech firm in Des Moines. He's also a single father to a 15-year-old son named Garrett. Garcia has the address."

Prentiss starts texting, "I'll send Luke and Dave."

* * *

Despite the unsub committing suicide, the team did manage to find the children; alive, safe, and sound. The team even witnessed the children reunite with their own families; they were profoundly thanked at and jetted back home.

Reid, for one, was actually kind of glad the case was over. He practically rushed himself to get home and see Anastasia.

And Élise, too.

"Hey, Reid," Élise said as she was Anastasia was chilling on the couch, watching television.

"Hey, you." Reid greeted Élise as he picked up Anastasia and immediately starts hugging her with all of his might. "Hi, little girl. I've missed you, you know? I love you and I won't let anything happen to you."

"Rough case?" Élise figured.

"Yeah." Reid joined Élise on the couch. "Kids were kidnapped by an unsub because their parents were said to be spreading rumors that he was molesting them; that caused his son to commit suicide. We found the children unharmed but the unsub himself committed suicide."

"Damn."

"Yeah."

Shaking her head, "Have you ever watched this film called _The Hunt_?"

"No."

"You should, it's so good. The movie's Danish but there are English subtitles."

"Then I'll take your word on that." Reid and Élise shared a laugh together. "Do you want to know what happened with me while I was on the case?"

"Yeah."

"When a suspect pushed Tara's shoulder, I went all D-Block cell on him."

Élise's mouth dropped. "Really?"

"Seriously."

"I guessed you learned a little something from going to prison, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess I did." He looks down at Anastasia. "That means no one's going to mess with daddy. Which means no one's going to mess with you, okay, little girl?"

Élise agrees, "Yeah-yeah."

"Let me ask you something," Reid said before continuing. "Have you ever wondered about your future?"

"Since I was a little kid, yeah and I still do," Élise answered, "But then again, who hasn't?"

"I thought about my future from time to time; about...three or four times."

As she gets up from the couch and walked over to Reid, "I think it's best we put that on hold because I'm going to cook up some gluten-free pasta."

"Has she had a bath?" Reid asked Élise.

"Not yet."

As Reid got up from the couch as he was holding Anastasia, Élise soon gives him a quick peck on the lips.

They both realized what had happened.

Again…

Before Élise kissed her fingers before gently pressing them on Anastasia's forehead.

"While you cook dinner, I'll give her a bath, okay?" Reid finally spoke, a bit dazed.

"Okay."

As Reid got to the bathroom and closed the door behind him, "Élise is something special, huh, Anastasia?"

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry to leave you hanging there, but until the next time!**


	33. Chameleon Remix

**A/N: Hello again, everyone!**

 **My apologies if I had made any mistakes but do enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"Reid?" Élise mumbled

"Hmm…?"

"Reid." She covered her mouth as she yawned.

"Wha…?"

Reid drowsily opened his eyes just as Élise was flicking hers before they both realized they had fallen asleep on the couch. Most of their bodies were covered by the large warm cashmere blanket. His arms were wrapped around her from behind. And she had her head on his chest.

"What happened?" Élise almost fell off the couch, but Reid caught her before she could.

"We fell asleep on the couch."

"Why, thank you, Dr. Oblivious," Élise joked with him. "But how?"

"Probably because we were too lazy to go back into our own beds after repeatedly checking in on an almost-two-year-old girl after we brought her home from the hospital to have a tonsillectomy and adenoidectomy."

Running her fingers through her hair, "I never thought it would be possible for someone under two or three years old to have their tonsils removed. But then again, she woke up every two hours crying and screaming…"

"From sleep apnea and sore throats she's had lately," Reid finished the sentence. "Well, at least she's not snoring up a storm anymore, unlike a certain someone."

Élise gave him a playing imitating Rossi's signature deadpan facial expression, "You just won't let out of that, will you?"

"Nope." Reid proudly yet teasingly smirks.

Moving closer to him, "Why, you…" Reid goes to get his phone on the coffee table as it was vibrating. "Lucky you had a call," Élise smirked; Reid goes to his room to take the call and changes into a quick set of clothes and she makes him a quick cup of coffee.

"We got a case," Reid said as he was fixing up his tie; which went well with his dark sweater, light purple dress shirt, dark dress pants, and shoes.

Élise had a little blush.

Reid always looked so chic.

As he grabbed his bag, "Maybe I stay. Anastasia just had her tonsils and adenoids removed and Prentiss did say I can have a few more days off…"

"I got it," Élise said as she poured the coffee in his travel mug. "And if anything, I'll call you. Girl Scout's honor, even though I've never been one but always wanted to be one." Giving him his travel mug, "Be safe."

"I will. And if anything happens…"

"I'll let you know."

* * *

On the jet ride to Nashville, they discussed what we knew. 52-year-old Monica Feinstein taught preschool and volunteered in a soup kitchen. She was also a single mom and had an adult son; which concluded of a low-risk lifestyle No sign of forced entry, so, the unsub was either someone she knew or didn't see as a threat. The fire was set to destroy the evidence, but he could also be setting it to hide his own shame or disgust for having taken the face and even if it was a trophy, he might've hated himself for wanting it.

Rossi added Most unsubs have a love-hate relationship with their compulsions. Reid clarified it as a case of erotophonophilia or lust murder. It involves the mutilation of body parts the unsub finds most attractive; could be anything from feet to kneecaps, but it's usually breasts or genital

Why was the face being the case? That was the question the team needed to pursue when they landed.

* * *

The unsub is a con-man, a creature of habit, which is a nice way of saying they're fundamentally lazy. Like most psychopaths, they get bored easily. They change just enough about their appearance to keep their con alive. This guy did more than just change his clothes and hair. Based on our interviews, we learned that he altered his mannerisms, his body language, even his accent. Someone who can change that much, the way he would feel about himself, he had no identity Like he had no face.

They knew they needed to give the profile.

Prentiss starts off, "The unsub we're dealing with thinks he's a con man, but a con man wouldn't leave money in the bank like he did with Clarissa Carney."

Reid continued, "This man is a malignant narcissist and misogynist who fundamentally hates the women he takes advantage of. He can't reveal who he truly is to them, so at the moment of their greatest happiness, he destroys it and takes their face."

"Now, a hatred this severe, where rage trumps money, indicates that our unsub has a damaged relationship with the primary female figure in his life, most likely his mother," Tara added.

"Wait." One of the officers asked, Why his mother? Couldn't he just be some guy with a broken heart?"

"Something must have happened during his formative years to produce this level of violence," Rossi answered. "He's been nursing this anger for a long time."

"The time he spends with his marks is our best lead right now, and although he goes to great lengths to hide his face, he probably uses all or part of the same cover story in his con," Simmons said.

"And the details he recycles might be helpful to our investigation." Alvez inserted "There might be some bread crumbs in there that help lead us to where he is now."

"Or, more likely, they'll tell us who he was to begin with," JJ concluded.

* * *

After re-interviewing the family members of the victims, they realized they all had one detail in common; the unsub had a daughter named Grace who died when she was five; she bumped her head and drowned. And it was his mother's fault.

Simmons and Alvez went down to Aberdeen, Mississippi and found a police report of accidental death. Searching for arrest records of fraud, and instead, one bigamy was found.

The unsub's mother.

As Reid slams the open report of the unsub's mother, explaining,

"Roberta Lynch, 62. Starting in the late seventies, she hopped from suitor to suitor, getting them to marry her and then taking them for all they're worth.

"An arrest in 1991 revealed she had a son, Everett, who was playing second fiddle to the con she was busted for." Tara continued.

"Having a con woman for a mother would have instilled the narcissism and misogyny that we profiled," Reid added.

"Ok, the path to finding him is through his mother." Prentiss figured. "Where is she now?"

"South Mississippi state prison. She's doing 25 to life for killing a boyfriend in a domestic dispute." Tara answered.

"Sounds like that runs in the family, also," JJ said as Prentiss texted Simmons and Alvez.

* * *

After Simmons and Alvez made a visit to see Roberta Lynch and getting all that they could from him and since Reid was known for finding the black cat in the coal mine, they finally caught up to the unsub.

Or so they thought.

As Simmons, Rossi, Tara, Alvez, Rossi, and Reid walked into the house, armed with their guns and weapons, they wish they could un-see.

Cut-up faces of his victims.

And there were more than they ever expected.

"Help!" They heard a scream. "Help me!"

"Upstairs," Alvez said.

"We need to clear the back of the house," Simmons said.

"I'm with you," Rossi said. "Go."

As Reid and Alvez went upstairs,

"Please, you got to help me!" The daughter was duct-taped to the chair.

"Hey, don't worry." Alvez tries to calm her down. "We're gonna get you out of here."

"He took her! You have to save her!"

Reid said as he searched the rest of upstairs, "No sign of him or Mary. Lewis is with Rossi and Simmons."

Alvez said, "Where did he take your mom?"

Still panicking, "There's a barn in the woods out back!"

"Rossi, check the woods behind the house," Reid said into his FBI vest. "Look for a barn."

"It doesn't make sense." Reid started to get a bad feeling about something. "The faces are his trophies. He wouldn't leave them behind if—" He paused. "He knew we were coming."

Finally released from her restraints, "Please! You have to find her!"

"Don't worry." Alvez still tries to calm her down. We're gonna find your mom. All right, now what's your name?"

"Grace." She answered. "I'm Grace. Please! He's gonna kill her!"

"Grace?" Reid uneasily asked before,

"Daddy!"

Grace pulls a knife from behind her and knives Alvez in his arm, but not before he restrains her; Reid pointed his gun at her as he cuffs her.

* * *

"Okay, little lady," Élise set the small tray down on Anastasia's lap, who was still recovering from her tonsillectomy and adenoidectomy. "For your dinner, I got and made you some of your favorites; some al dente pasta, blue raspberry Jell-O, and two scoops of French Vanilla ice cream from Breyers."

Anastasia placed her fingers to her lips, keeping them flat before she moves her hand forward and down in Élise's direction with a small smile.

Élise signs 'Thank you' back. She thinks it was a good idea that Reid taught Anastasia American Sign Language since she was still not talking from time to time. She has been picking up how to learn some sign language from him and Alvez.

Reid burst through the door of Anastasia's bedroom, causing Élise to go into a fighting stance and for her to grab a toy baseball bat that was near her.

"Ah!"

"Whoa!"

Élise released a heavy sigh and putting the bat down, "You almost gave me a heart attack."

"Sorry."

Élise noticed the look on Reid's face. "Are you okay?"

Not wanting to answer her question, "How are you doing, little girl?" He asked his daughter.

Anastasia gave him a thumbs down.

"Still tired?"

Anastasia nods her head.

"Oh," Giving her a forehead kiss before running his fingers through her hair. "You'll be fine, okay? After you eat your dinner, you want me to tuck you in and read to you?"

Anastasia shakes her head.

"Okay. Uh, you get want to rest after dinner?"

Anastasia nods her head.

"Okay." Reid smiles softly before giving her another forehead kiss. "Good night." As he and Élise left her room,

"Seriously, now. Are you okay?"

"I'm just going to go to bed."

"You want any dinner?" Élise curiously asked him.

"No thank you." Reid closes the door.

* * *

After Élise was finished putting away the dishes, she couldn't help but worry about Reid. She knew he has a tough job, but she couldn't help but worry. She knew Reid said she didn't want any dinner; maybe a snack would do. She made a quick stop at Anastasia's bedroom and sees her fast asleep. Tiptoeing to her bedside, she kissed her fingers before gently pressing them on Anastasia's forehead.

Élise knocks on Reid's bedroom door before opening and gently putting one hand on the wooden door to make it give in. She sees Reid on his side with the blanket over him. After walking over, she sets the Cherry-flavor Jell-O on his bedside. Before she could touch him,

"I'm awake," Reid admits; Élise noticed he was still in his work clothes. "I can't sleep."

"Spencer…" Élise can't just walk away from this. "Please. May I…get into your bed?"

"Why not?" Walking over to the opposite side of the bed, Élise got into his bed and tucked herself under his comforters. Reid turned around to face Élise, who gave him a soothing smile.

"Now, will you tell me what's going on with you?" Élise started to guess, "Is it about someone? The case? The unsub in particular?" From the way Reid's eyes widen, Élise rightly guessed. "The unsub, huh?"

Reid simply shook his head,

"You can tell me. I'm listening."

* * *

Reid told Élise everything about the case: from the victims to the profile; the unsub himself, Everett Lynch and his incarcerated mother, Roberta Lynch. Reid had even told her about the surprise that happened to him and Alvez.

"Holy hell," Élise said, horrified. "He used his daughter?"

"Yeah." Reid softly said.

"Oh, god. Thank God you're okay. _Are_ you okay?"

"She injured Luke's arms to the point where it would have to take a week or two to heal; Rossi almost got killed by him and he needs stitches in his head. He even left Rossi a reminder of what he could have done. And me, I…" Weightily sighing. "He played us, outsmarted us. I feel like such an idiot. I missed it. I…"

"You're not an idiot," Élise assures him. "You saved Mary and arrested Grace."

"But he got away. And this wasn't the first time an unsub evaded us."

"You'll get him."

Shrugging his shoulders, "I can't help but feel like we lost. He could up to Rossi or any one of us and could have a gun on him and you'd never see him coming. He's a chameleon. He wears a mask."

"In a way, he lost, too, because eventually, the mask will come off and you will get to see the real Everett Lynch."

"What if we don't? Did you know that Hotch's ex-wife, Haley, was killed by a notorious serial killer who had put in prison in Boston, George Foyet. He escaped, stalked Hotch, tormented Hotch, tortured Hotch. He lured Haley and Jack back to the house they lived. He's planned everything down to the last detail."

"You and your team are not Boo-Boo the Fools; you all are the smartest minds in the FBI for a reason. If anyone can catch him, you can. You may have lost this battle, but in the end, you guys will win the big war." Élise gently puts her hand Reid's chest before giving him a consoling smile.

Moving closer to Élise, smiling back at her, "Thank you for listening to me."

"You're welcome." She moves closer to him now before, "I'd go back to my own bed, but I'm just too lazy, now, to get up." She and Reid broke out into giggles.

"It's okay. You can stay in my bed tonight."

Once they were holding each other's hands, there came the tension again. That…irresistible…tension. Just...Those feelings. Leaning in closer and closer to each other, they allowed their lips to touch and gradually move together simultaneously. Wrapping their arms around each other, Élise plays with the ends of Reid's hair before running her fingers through the rest of his hair and neck and Reid tenderly caresses her face. They stopped for a moment and stared at each other when they realized they half-way unbutton each other's tops; Reid gulped down his spit but still did not say anything. Élise did the same. But they didn't care. Still looking at each other's eyes, they continued to unbutton each other's tops, almost leaving their chests exposed to each other when,

"Anastasia!"

Anastasia was standing at the doorway with her weighted teddy bear.

Quickly buttoning up their shirts and Élise pulled away from him.

"Hey," Reid felt a bit embarrassed that his daughter possibly walked in on them before they could take it any further. "Hey there, little girl. I didn't hear you come in. What happened? You can't sleep?"

Anastasia shook her head.

"Ohh…" He and Élise looked at each other with concerned looks. "Do you want to sleep with us, tonight?"

Anastasia nods her head.

"Okay, close the door behind you." Once Anastasia did that, "Now, hop on up. Oh! You're getting big now, aren't you?" Reid placed her in between him and Élise. Kissing her head,

"Good night, sweet girl."

"Good night, daddy-o," Élise said, smiling; Reid smiles back.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry to leave you hanging there, but until the next time!**


	34. An Old Someone Returns

**A/N: Hello again, everyone!**

 **I hope you like this chapter...because a** ** _special someone_** **returns.**

 **My apologies if I had made any mistakes but do enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"Spencer, wake up." Élise woke up, stretching out her arms and legs.

Spencer was still trying to sleep, "Give me…five more minutes."

"Spencer," Élise said in a gentle but firm tone. "You have your seminar to get to. It's time to get up now."

"Just give me five more minutes, please." Spencer snuggles against his pillow.

Pursing her lips, Élise pulls the comforters away from Reid, who immediately pulls the comforters over him again. Now having her hands on her hips,

"Spencer." Élise starts shaking him, spanking his backside, "Spencer. You need to wake up. Right now! Come on! Get on up! Wake up!"

Dreamily smiling and gruntingly giggling, "That didn't even hurt. Five more minutes."

Mischievous smiling and raised one of her eyebrows, she bent down and kissed his soft lips.

"Not tempting enough. Five more minutes."

Crossing her arms and pressing her lips but still having that mischievous smile on her face, Élise left the room for a quick minute, only to come back with a little surprise for him. "You have one last chance to wake up."

Reid responded with him snuggling against the pillow and his comforters.

 _SPLASH!_

"Oh…shh…ahh…" Reid immediately woke up, trying to gasp for air and spitting out some water. "Wha…?" He widely stares at a naughty Élise, who had just placed the empty pitcher on his nightstand. Using his sleeve to wipe the water from his face,

"Now...did that tempt you?" She naughty asked him. She had to admit, Spencer looks cute with his hair all wet.

Pursing his own lips, "Élise Bastien…I'm going to…" Elsie immediately dashed out of the room once Reid jumped out of the bed and starts chasing after her around the apartment. "I'm going to get you! Come back here, you...!"

"Oh. Oh!" Élise ran into the closet in the living room, despite almost tripping. Thinking Reid went into the bathroom, she looked both ways before leaving the closet.

"Gotcha!" Reid comes up from behind Élise and wraps her around his arms. Élise starts giggling and laughing,

"No! Let me go! Let me go, you…!"

"Make me! Huh?" Reid said as he started to leave big and sloppy smooches and kisses on her neck and face. "Huh? You can't make me!" They burst out into laughter once they landed on the couch.

"Oh, my…" Élise, trying to cool herself, taps Reid on his shoulders. "Hey."

Anastasia was standing in front of them with her weighted teddy bear.

"Good morning, princess." Reid greets his daughter with a kiss on her head while in the meanwhile, Élise makes some coffee. "Did you sleep well?"

Anastasia nods her head.

"Good," He gives her another kiss but on the forehead before picking her up and placing her in her seat. "And while Élise fixes up some breakfast for you, I have to go and get to get ready." Whispering to her, "But first…"

Élise was looking through the freezer trying to find the waffles when,

"Oh!"

Reid plasters Élise with whipped cream before dashing out of the kitchen and to his room. Waving her spatula as she playfully pursed her lips,

"You're lucky." Turning to Anastasia as she was in her sitting chair. "Your daddy's lucky."

* * *

"Oh, my…" Élise just had to crash on the couch; she was just finished cooking up some dinner since she knew Reid would have a long day at the criminal profiling seminar. It felt like a long day for her as well. Right after Reid left—after they…gave each other a little peck on the lips—Élise spent half the morning dusting and sweeping and half the other morning playing and watching movies and television with Anastasia. While Anastasia was taking her afternoon nap, she cleaned all three bathrooms and mopped the floors.

She felt like reading would help relax her; it does for Reid. Walking over to his bookshelf, she always remembered he had far more books than her. Science, Philosophy, Engineering. From Mathematics to Chemistry; from Psychology and to Sociology. Her book choices felt more different from Reid's choices. Southern Gothic, African-American, Eighteenth/Nineteenth Century-era, Shakespearean; books about famous people, children's stories, even fairy tales.

Still looking over the bookshelf, she found one book that caught her eye.

 _The Narrative of John Smith_ by the Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

This is interesting, she said in her head. Just as she opens, a small picture falls out from the book. It was a woman; and a beautiful woman. She had wavy brown hair, clear blue eyes, pretty pink lips, a wonderful smile. Before she could put it back, something was written in thin black marker,

 _Love is our true destiny. We do not find the meaning of life by ourselves alone—We find it with another_

— _Thomas Merton._

Just when she closed the book,

"Hey."

Élise turns around only to see Reid who has just walked in the front door.

"Hey, you." She pastors an automatic grin on her face. "How was your day?"

"It was great," He starts to ramble about his day, putting his bag in his room, "I actually think being about to take thirty-days off from the hundred days I'm out from the field might be a good thing. I was apprehensive at first but now I feel more comfortable as ever than before. How was your day?"

"Oh," Élise still had the book behind her back. "Great. I gave the place a daily-to-weekly clean."

"Well, that explains why it still smells a bit like lemon." Reid noticed Élise was holding something. "What you got there?"

"Oh, it's a book with a photo inside." She shows it to him. He takes the book from her and he immediately recognizes it. He felt this huge lump developing in his throat, he could feel the tear ducts coming.

"Are you okay?" Élise asked with concern.

"Yeah…uh," Shaking his head. "I'm not hungry."

"Are you sure? Because I made…"

"I'm fine." Reid made a quick stop at Anastasia's room, who was playing—or organizing—her blocks by color. Reid gave her a quick kiss before he went into his own room, "Really. I'm fine."

* * *

 _Bye, love you._

 _Would you do that?_

 _Yes!_

 _Would you kill yourself for her?_

 _Yes!_

 _Who's Thomas Merton? Who is he?_

 _He's the one thing you can never take from us._

 _No._

 _Wait!_

* * *

"Reid?" A gentle voice said to him. "Reid."

Finally looking up, Reid sees Élise standing over him. He was too distracted by his overwhelming head rush about…

"I uh…got you some leftover dinner. I even tucked in Anastasia again. I stayed with her until she fell asleep. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He lied.

"No, you're not." She pulls the book from behind her. "Unassuming on the outside, but a treasure within." She opens the book and there was still the picture inside over the quote. Reid takes the book and stared intently at the photo. Allowing a tear to fall from his eye,

"You uh…want to get in bed?"

Élise got into his bed and tucked herself under his comforters. Reid turned around to face Élise, who gave him a comforting smile.

"You don't have to tell me everything but if you do…I'm listening. What's her name?"

Taking a hefty sigh, "Her name was Dr. Maeve Donovan."

" _Was_?"

Reid really did feel the lump in his throat, but finally, "She was my girlfriend."

"You had a girlfriend?" Élise had no judgment in her voice tone.

"The first one I've ever had." Reid had a crack in his voice. "She...had a stalker. Her name was…Diane Turner." Reid really wanted to call her 'the Bitch.' "She stalked Maeve for ten months. And her ex-fiancé. She stalked her because she had rejected Diane's Ph.D. thesis about spontaneous cellular death in suicide patients; she even included her own parents' suicide. The team profiled her as a possessive celebrity stalker, but I compared her to Mark David Chapman."

"The guy who shot John Lennon in New York City."

"Yeah. Basically, she had severe narcissistic and psychopathic traits; she became obsessed with everything Maeve had and wanted to take everything from Maeve for herself, including me."

"You?"

Shrugging his shoulders, "Yeah; she even shot in my left arm when I didn't...kiss her with enough passion. Believe me, we did everything that we could. But in the end…" Reid allowed another tear to fall, swallowing the lump, "She killed herself…and Maeve. And I watched her do it. It's been six years and twenty-one days."

Élise could feel something in her throat, covered her mouth in shock, "Oh, Reid." She placed her hand on his shoulder. And he didn't mind.

"I spent two weeks alone in my apartment. When it was three months and fifteen days since her passing, I had a dream and we danced…because she wanted to hold me once before she became a ghost of a memory. She asked me to dance before but I'd always wake up. Before, I couldn't really sleep…because I felt like there are two types of people in the world. The ones that get over their grief and move on, and the ones that descent into some sort of endless misery. Rossi told me it takes time to move on, but honestly…I've still not moved on."

"Understandable. Perfectly understandable."

"Adopting Anastasia has helped me get through because I've always wanted to have children."

Sadly smiling, "You must really miss her, huh?"

"I do and honestly…sometimes I still think about Maeve."

"You want to me more about her?" Élise curiously asked. "How did you two meet each other?"

"About… two years before we met, she…viewed my MRI scans of my brain when I was starting to have headaches and migraines. She was a geneticist. We got in touch and…we talk weekly. But I just had to talk to her while I was on a case. We'd sent letters to each other using pseudonyms. I uh…was aware that she was being stalked, but…she didn't want help because she was afraid her stalker would come after me. Until the night she died, I'd never seen her face, but it didn't matter to me because…she was already the most beautiful girl in the world to me."

Taking another moment to stop, took a deep breath, "I was afraid she wouldn't like me because I slouched, my tie was crooked, my hair's too long; you can ask my mother and Aunt Ethel. And honestly…I didn't want something as trivial as looks to ruin something so special. Alex Blake, an old colleague of mine said that seeing her with only make the relationship better and encouraged me to go."

"Wise woman," Élise commented.

"Yeah. We were supposed to meet for the very first time face-to-face at a restaurant, but…I stupidly thought her ex-fiancé, Bobby Putman, was her stalker, so… I warned her not to come in. But she left me the book with the Thomas Merton quote." Softly gushing, "She was so easy to talk to. And she was so intelligent. Warm and sweet, too. I'd talk to her and it felt like time went by for like a minute. We spent 2,412 hours talking through phone calls and letters. I still remember every single word we had ever said to each other."

"Extraordinary."

"Yeah. Thank you for listening to me."

"You're welcome."

"You can stay in my bed tonight."

She moves closer to him now before, "Oh, thank you. I really do feel too lazy to get up." She and Reid broke out into giggles. Looking into each other's eyes,

"At least she's looking out over you."

"Yeah. I know."

Again, the tension. Oh, that damn tension. They both had those feelings again. Leaning in closer and closer to each other, they closed their eyes…

And…for some reason, they couldn't kiss. Instead, they just slowly pulled away from each other.

"Well," Élise said before licking her lips, "Good night." She turns the other way.

"Good night to you, too."

* * *

"Wha…?" Élise looked down and saw how her navy with white cricket-trim sleep set was replaced with a fine off-white satin gown with a sheer layer cover, a wrap-around top, and an embroidered trim belt around her gown waist. Her matching robe was also swapped with a long brown coat. She lifted the hem of her long skirt and noticed she was wearing these stunning silver satin slippers with small hang-molded plexiglass hells and richly embroidered with silver thread, small pearls, and beads. Her hair was decorated in small teardrop-shaped pearls and her ears accessorized with small pearls, gently flowing in the breeze.

"Wow."

Élise's eyes went wide as she was turning around and realized where she was now.

She recognized this place from the _Pride and Prejudice_ movies, both from the 1995 and 2005 adaptations of the book itself. The Stanage Edge in the Peak District in Derbyshire was the location. She soon became to realize she was now standing on the precipice cliffs of a gritstone edge. She stopped for a moment and worldly surveys over the countryside. From the Dark Peak moorlands to the Hope Valley. The light blue skies and the white clouds with a little touch of gray were exactly like the 2005 adaptation. It was just stunning, absolutely breathtaking. But at the same time, it gave her a sense of peace and calm but also gave her a free-thinking nature and independence she had deep down inside her.

Now she knew how Elizabeth Bennet felt like at this moment.

On top of the world.

All that was missing was the music from the scene.

"It really is a stunning view, huh?"

Élise turned around and it was…

"Maeve?"

Maeve was causally standing away from the cliffs, smiling. Élise recognized her from the photo in Spencer's book.

"You're Maeve."

"Yes. Yes, I am."

Élise took a stunned gasp, "Wow. I mean…damn! You are…so much prettier in person. And I mean it."

Blushing, "Wow. Thank you."

"Seriously, you are."

"Well, you are, too."

Élise shyly blushed. Élise didn't think she was pretty with her short and relaxed neck-length hair. Her medium-to-dark brown skin tone can get greasy and oily on her face throughout the day. She would even occasionally have adult acne and still had some of the scars. She almost never wears makeup and whenever she looked in the mirror, she felt she would still see the acne scars. Sometimes she even felt fat for someone her height. Despite people telling her she looked younger than she did, she sometimes felt like looked old for someone her age. With or without her designer optical eyeglasses, she felt the ugliest person in the world. So, for someone like Maeve to tell her, she's pretty actually meant a lot to her.

"Well, thanks." Shrugging her shoulders. "So…what are you doing here?"

"I want to talk to you about Dr. Spencer Reid."

Élise's eyes went wide again when she mentioned Reid. "You do?"

"Yes, I do."

"Well, he has told me so much about you."

"He did?" Maeve asked.

"Yeah," Élise answered. "He told me how you were the most beautiful in the world to him, even though he has never seen your face. He said you two used to write letters to each other under pseudonyms. I'm guessing by the great and prolific Sir Arthur Conan Doyle?"

Maeve sat down near a stump; Élise soon joined her. "Yeah. I called him Dr. Joseph Bell, an inspiration for Sherlock Holmes."

"I take it he's your favorite author."

"Yes, he is."

"Well, you should also be thanking the equally great and equally prolific American writer Edgar Allan Poe because I believe it was Sir Arthur Conan Doyle himself who said, ' _Where was the detective story until Poe breathed the breath of life into it_?'" Élise tried imitating a Scottish accent.

Maeve seemed impressed. "Wow. You must be a fan of Poe."

"Yes, I am."

"You know, Spencer still loves you. And…he even said how he still thinks about you. Every word you two ever said to each other. How he…wishes he could have saved you. And how you didn't want his help because you were afraid that Diane would hurt him as well." Élise admits to herself that she felt a bit jealous.

"I did."

"And…what I learned from him about stalkers, they can be absolutely terrifying. And relentlessly cruel."

"Something tells me you know from personal experience."

"Yeah," Élise knew she didn't want to revisit this part of her life chapter, but felt like she could open up to Maeve, "Almost a year, I was being stalked for years, and I mean, from the time I was in college. By a bastard name…" Élise took a hard swallow. "Richard Griffin. He ambushed me in my apartment. He tied me up and tortured me before abducting me. He…kept me captive and hostage for six-seven months; Griffin continued to torture me throughout those months. Reid told me he spent as much as he could looking for me. As always, being the genius that he is, realized Griffin was having his end game at his late parents' Hampton estate. I briefly escaped him, he and Reid got into a massive fight, and then…Reid stabbed him…111 times."

"He did?"

"Yeah, he did."

"I'm sure you would do the same thing for Spencer."

"Actually, I did. A few months ago, Reid and Penelope Garcia were abducted by one of Benjamin David Merva's following bitches. Merva was the leader of the Believers, this religious killing cult and one of his following bitches was Mary Meadows, this corrupt VICAP agent, who forced Reid to release both Merva and Theo Holston, the Believers' next 'Messiah,' or she and her men would kill Garcia. I was…so pissed off because I sensed something was off about her and I didn't…I just wished I'd said something. Luke Alvez, another one of Spencer's colleagues, help me work through it." Taking a deep breath, "Garcia escaped them, thanks to Spencer distracting them. I…was scared shitless when I thought they killed Reid in the warehouse they were held captive, but they killed Theo. Eventually, we found Reid in Kentucky, where they had taken him. I had to wait by the ambulance when they were having this religious gathering or something, Merva had a knife to him and Prentiss killed him. When I saw Reid, I ran up and hugged him with all my might. As Meadows was being arrested, I... _calmly_ went over to Meadows and…I sort of…bitch-slapped her a couple of times before almost knocking her out when I punched her in the face."

Maeve giggled a bit.

"Yeah. Meadows said he was lucky she didn't go after Spencer's mother or daughter."

"Well, she must have been lucky you didn't hit her any harder."

"Actually, Garcia almost did kill her when she ran over Meadows with a car. I told Spencer I would have done the same thing, only I kill her or beat the crap out of her."

Maeve noticed, "You're protective of Spencer."

"I am." Élise faced Maeve, "Spencer was right; you are easy to talk to despite being an intelligent geneticist. And a fascinating one. Maybe that's why your name is Maeve. It's Irish, meaning intoxicating. Also, the name of an Irish warrior Queen."

"See what I mean? You're intelligent in your own way."

"Well, I wasn't someone who could read or understand science or math lectures in school. I mostly spent my Fridays and Saturday nights by myself, whether it was either watching reruns or princess movies, playing girly video games or the Sims or reading fairy tales. I didn't go to any dances or even my Junior or Senior Proms. They just…were not my style. And I felt like the ugly duckling growing up."

"I spent my Fridays and Saturdays with a microscope, so I know the feeling," Maeve said. "But still, you are intelligent in your own way. And unique. And sweet. And caring. And wonderful." There was a moment of silence before,

"I can see why Spencer loves you."

Élise's heart stopped for a moment when she thought she heard Maeve said,

"You think Spencer loves me?" Élise was stunned.

"I know he does. And you love him."

Élise turned her head away in blushing embarrassment. "Yeah." Élise began to blurt out, "I love him. I really do. He's like…a real-life Prince Charming with character. He's even a real-life Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy. But without the arrogance or pride." She smiles to herself before allowing it to fade away.

"Why don't you tell him?"

Élise blurts out the truth, "I'm afraid. Of everything. I just worry that…he won't feel the same way and…he'll always love you and he still thinks about you and…I don't know. Maybe I'm just scared that…"

"Don't be, Élise. And always remember this: Thomas Merton wrote, 'Love is our true destiny. We do not find the meaning of life by ourselves alone—We find it with another.' Don't be afraid to tell him. Tell him."

* * *

Reid was sitting in a corner in the comfort of a large and private library. He was half-way done rereading James Joyce's _Ulysses_ when,

"Interesting choice there, Spence."

Reid froze for a moment when he heard that familiar voice. Looking up after closing his book,

"Maeve?" He could feel the sting of the water ducts.

"Hey there, you." She sits down next to him. "Fancy meeting you here. What's going on in your life?"

"So much." Reid started. "I'm still an FBI Agent…who got falsely arrested and imprisoned for a few months by someone who I wish never to mention again. My mother's now a diagnosed paranoid schizophrenic with Alzheimer's. I'm occasionally a professor. One of my coworkers is getting remarried to his third ex-wife; another one was killed last year; another one retired. I had to deal with a bureaucratic…witch for quite a while." He really wanted to say 'bitch.'

"I heard from a certain someone that you and another co-worker of yours got abducted by a cult and that certain someone was ready to kill them for you."

"Who told you?"

"Dr. Élise Bastien."

A surprised gasp escaped him. "You…spoke to Élise?"

"Yeah. I had an interesting chat with her. We even talked about you."

"You did?"

"Yes."

"I bet she told you she wanted to kill the man who had one of his followers abduct me and one of my friends."

"Yup. And she even told me how she gave the woman who kidnapped you a few hits."

"Oh, yes she did." They shared a laugh together before Reid turned his head the other way.

"What's wrong, Spence?" Maeve asked him.

He softly whispers, "Did you…tell you that we kissed?"

"No, but she didn't need to." She had her hand on his lap.

"We kissed the first time at Rossi's Christmas party, the second time was at her old apartment after we came back from dinner and a rock opera, Chess. The next time was last Christmas, New Year's Day when we…had our dance on our first date stargazing. And…two days ago."

"Oh. Well, …that's great. And I also heard from her that you did whatever you did when she went missing."

"Yeah, I did."

"You stabbed her stalker 111 times."

"If you knew his history, you'd understand why." Reid reasons with her.

"And I also understand that you have a daughter now."

Smiling as he shows him a picture, "Yeah. Her name is Anastasia."

"Wonderful name. And so beautiful. She has your eyes."

"Élise read how Anastasia means resurrection. The last Grand Duchess of Imperial Russia was named Anastasia; also meaning "breaker of chains" or "prison opener," according to Tsar Nicholas II."

"She must love to read."

"Almost as much as me." After inhaling and exhaling, "Did you know that uh…I took Élise to the same restaurant you and I…would have…had our first date?"

"Well, that's sweet."

"Yeah," Reid soon faces her. "I still miss you. And I still love you."

Maeve now had her hand on his face. "I know. Something tells me you'll always love me. But you love her, too."

"Maeve…"

"I see it, Spencer. I see it in your eyes. The beating of your heart. Your smile. You love her."

"I do." Reid finally admits.

"And she loves you."

Reid looked into her blue eyes with tears in his eyes, "She does?"

Smiling, "Yes. You can be together with her…"

"Maeve…"

"You two could get married…"

"I-I…"

"You two can have a family together…"

"I can't!" He cries out.

Maeve calmly responds. "Why not?"

"I'm afraid…for many things. I'm afraid I'll give one of my children schizophrenia or Alzheimer's. Or what if I put them in danger one day or something else happens or what…" He just had to stop at this part.

"Or what, Spencer?"

Shaking his head, hoping to change the subject. "Nothing."

"Spence…You can tell me."

"I'm afraid I'll forget about you." He allowed the tears to fall down from his face as he faced her. "Maeve Donovan, you will always be the first woman I've ever loved. And I'm sorry that I said that I didn't love you. Truly and sincerely sorry. I just…I just wanted to wait until…"

"I understand," She whispers to him, using her fingers to wipe the tears away. "And you never needed to tell me that you love me. I already knew. But Élise is the one for you." Shrugging her shoulders, "Why do you think I sent her to you?"

Reid gazes at Maeve, "You sent her to me?"

"Yes. I will never be too far away, Spencer. I'll always be with you, but I want you to be with her."

Smiling, "You know, Élise said that in " _The Lion King_ ," Mufasa tells Simba the stars are the Great Kings of the Past who ruled the Pride Lands are looking down at them; so, if Simba ever feels alone, the Great Pride Land Past Kings will always be there to guide him, and his father will guide him, too. Élise also said that to me, a twinkling star is someone who wants to talk to you from heaven; to let you know they're not far away if you ever do want to talk to them. I guess if I see a star, I can talk to you."

"As I said, she's the one for you, Spencer." Maeve gives him a peck on the cheek. "Thomas Merton wrote…

"…Love is our true destiny. We do not find the meaning of life by ourselves alone—We find it with another."

* * *

"Spencer?"

"Élise?"

Spencer and Élise began to notice they had their arms wrapped around each other. Facing each other. Élise had her head on his chest and Spencer had his head on top of hers.

And they still had their sleepwear on.

"Good morning," Élise said with a small smile.

Greeting her with a small smile as well, "Good morning to you, too."

"Did you sleep well?" Élise asked.

Reid answered, "Yeah. I did. Do you?"

"Yeah."

Looking at each other's eyes,

"I have something I want to say," Reid spoke up.

"Same here."

"On the count of three."

"Okay."

"One…"

"Two…"

"Three." They said simultaneously…

"I love you."

Realizing what they said to each other, the expressions on their faces, what were the perfect words to describe the moment they were in? On the other side, were there any words? The passion in their eyes was more than enough.

They wrapped their arms tighter around each other and finally closed their eyes and allowed their lips to touch.


	35. Northeastern Sabbatical

**_A/N: Hello again, everyone!_**

 ** _I'm BACCCCKKKK!_**

 ** _A shout-out to ahowell1993, tannerose5, Kelly, Amy, Susan, Martha, Betty, and Skylar for reviewing Chapter 34! A special shout-out to Francesca Salazar for following and/or favoring my other CM-related stories._**

 ** _I'm so glad that after the two-part season 15 premiere, Spencer and JJ aren't getting together despite Spencer's heart being broken. I just now hope this new love interest for Spencer works out._**

 ** _Sorry if I made any mistakes, but please do enjoy!_**

 ** _This is going to be a unique chapter as well as future chapters, so buckle up!_**

* * *

"Hey, Élise," Reid said as he pressed his cell phone to his ear and had his cell phone call in the plane's bathroom.

"Hey, you," Élise answers back. "What happened to you? You sound exhausted."

"Believe me, I am. Listen, uh…I know it's late but, can we talk more when I get home?"

"Of course; I've been waiting up for you, anyway."

"Thanks." Whispering, "Love you."

Élise lightly chuckles, "Love you, too."

* * *

After walking into his place and setting up his apartment's security code, he immediately dropped his bags and keys to the side on the floor, he quietly burst into Anastasia's room and sees her peacefully sleeping in her bed. He watched her for a few more seconds before planting a kiss on her forehead and moves a piece of her hair away from her face. Silently walking out, he walks into the living room and sees a mug set on the coffee table.

"I figured you might need some coffee, so…" Élise slightly shrugs and gestures him to sit next to her. After joining Élise,

"Thank you." After taking a sip. "Just want I needed."

"What to tell me what happened?"

"Well, let's see, JJ and I were in a hostage situation. The unsub wanted to play a deadly game of Truth or Dare. JJ admitted she's always loved me. I shot him with my backup ankle gun after freeing myself from my restraints, which is how I cut my hand. And…" Shrugging his shoulders as he shows Élise his bandaged hand. "That's pretty much it." He takes another sip.

Élise shook her head. "What a minute. JJ said she's always loved you?"

"Yup."

"But isn't she…?"

"He threatened to kill us if she didn't reveal her deepest, darkest secret, so...yes."

"But still…" Sighing heavily. "So, what now?"

"I talked to Prentiss during the flight back home and I told her I wanted to immediately take a sabbatical for an indefinite amount of time and leave town for a while. After the number of times I've been held hostage and almost killed in one year and JJ…I…I think I need to clear my head. And spend more time with Anastasia."

"And she agreed?"

"Yeah. She figured that after this that taking time off would be good for me. And I want you to come."

Élise was a bit speechless. "Spencer, I…"

"I figured that…it'll be a year since Griffin…you know…and I want you to help me take care of Anastasia and perhaps…use the time to recover from your abduction and ordeal outside of DC."

Élise looked down at the floor before looking at him again, "I'd be honored, too."

Spencer smiles, "Thank you. And just so you know, I told JJ I had a girlfriend." He takes Élise's hand. "When I said I loved you, I loved you. And I'm not going to let anyone, not even JJ, get in the way."

"Same here." Élise giggles before they both kissed each other on the lips.

After breaking apart, Élise looked at her boyfriend, "Where would you like to go for your sabbatical?"

"Not Las Vegas or Pasadena since those are the first two places where my teammates would think that I would go."

"Not New Jersey for me," said Élise. "Once I got out of New Jersey, I…kinda wanted to stay out. Plus, I…don't think I'm ready to return there just yet."

"How about Cambridge?"

"The Cambridge in Massachusetts or the Cambridge in the United Kingdom?" asked Élise.

"Massachusetts since Blake has been wanting me to guest lecture for her for years and I like the idea of spending a few months at either Harvard or MIT teaching and working on research projects."

"Do you want to drive or fly to Boston?"

"Actually, I was thinking we can drive."

"Drive?" Élise asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Driving means we don't have to lug a car seat around at the airport."

"True." Élise nodded her head.

"Plus, I was thinking we can stay in New York City for a few days and then drive to Boston."

"That sounds interesting. Perhaps we can leave after Rossi's wedding?"

"I like that."

* * *

"So…how do I look?" Élise asked Reid once she got all dressed up and ready for Rossi's wedding.

Reid couldn't help but stare at her with such awe. She was wearing a French plum combo with a sequined bodice and sweetheart neckline from Herve Leger, three-inch silver heels from Manolo Blahnik and a matching purple clutch from Judith Leiber and accessorized with a necklace and earring amethyst set. Her hair was flat-ironed stylish and fell to her ear-to-chin and her makeup was natural and minimal.

She was breathtaking.

"Wow." That's all Reid could say.

Élise burst into small giggles. "Thanks." Élise herself couldn't help but smile at just how Reid looked so…fine and…dared she say…sexy in that black tuxedo.

"Right?"

"You know it." They give each other a peck on the lips.

* * *

Élise sees JJ by herself watching Reid and her husband Will talking to the other guys. She took a deep breath before walking over to her,

"Hey."

"Hey."

There was a slight moment of silence before Élise continued, "I really am glad that you and Reid are alright. Feeling okay?"

"I'm fine and thanks."

Élise gulped down the rest of her water before continued, "I've noticed the looks you and Reid have been giving to each other ever since I saw you two come back. And when Prentiss was giving her speech. And I'm sure he told you he already has a girlfriend. Now, I don't want to break anyone's heart over your revelation, but if you had always loved Spencer since the beginning, then maybe you shouldn't have brought Garcia along on that date. Or...perhaps told Will you were already in love with someone else when you first met him in New Orleans. Do you know the quote? Uh, I think it goes something like this: _'If you love someone, set them free. If they come back, they're yours; if they don't, they never were?'_ Maybe that's what you should do. Let Spencer go and be happy with his girlfriend and you go and be happy with Will and your boys. And...one last thing I'd like to tell you: you do anything to hurt Will, your sons, and/or Spencer, I'll come after you. Hell, I might even destroy you. You can't have it both ways. Sad but true. And just so you know, you're not the only one whose been in a warzone. And I do mean that in the nicest way. Clear?" She flashes a smile and winks before she soon walks away from JJ and asked Reid, "You want to have a dance?"

"Why, yes, I would."

* * *

"Oh, what a great wedding that was!" Élise said as she, Reid, and a sleeping Anastasia walked in.

"I still can't believe you caught the flower bouquet."

Waving the flower bouquet in the air, "I still can't believe all that cake you and I had."

After putting Anastasia down in her room, "Well, it was a big cake for a small group of people."

"True." Wrapping her arms around Reid, "So…when do you want to start packing?"

Giving a moment to think about it, "Want to start tomorrow?"

"Why, yes, I would."

* * *

A week later…

"So, is everything packed?" Élise was just finishing up packing the last of the boxes.

"Packed and ready to be put into storage." Reid was carrying Anastasia in his arms. "I can't believe I'm moving out. Again. The first time I moved was …"

"After your stint in prison, thanks to Kitty Cat Bang Baby and her two toy flying monkeys who helped made those months hell."

"Actually, thanks to them, I started using my ankle hostler. Thirteen years ago, Hotch told me you didn't need a gun to kill someone when he came to the BAU, but Jason Gideon told me that the only truly effective weapon we have is our ability to do the one thing they can't. Empathize since they are the ones who dehumanize their victims and we humanize the killers. At first, I thought he was just saying that to convince me I don't need to carry a gun. He didn't care if I carried a gun or not since the deadliest weapon we have is a thorough and accurate profile. I also didn't believe it but then he told me about his encounter with another killer, The Footpath Killer who had a shotgun in the back of his head, Gideon walked away alive and the Footpath Killer incarcerated. Plus having a gun can also save the lives of others and protect you."

Folding her arms, "Sounds like you took it to heart."

"I did." Sighing. "But as they say, every ending is a new beginning, right?"

"Cliché but true."

"I like clichés, even if they can be corny." Élise chuckles. "I think we better get going. We have a long four-hour drive to NYC."

"You made the reservations, right?"

"Yup." As Élise cups her hands to Anastasia's face, "You're going to love the Four Seasons, babe. There's a pool. Landmarks to see. Plus, when we get to the hotel, you'll get a welcome gift, your own sized bathroom. Evening cookies and milk."

"Fancy, huh?"

"Yeah!" Anastasia bursts out.

"Ah, she said 'yeah," Reid exclaims.

"Yes, she did." Élise grabs her luggage. "Now off to New York."

"Yeah."

"She cheered! Yay!"

* * *

"You're going to love the Downtown Four Seasons," The concierge said to Élise, Reid, and Anastasia were being escorted to their room with bellboys carrying their luggage. "If there's anything you need, just ring us and we'll take care of it."

"Wow, thanks," Élise said. "We just had a long four-hour drive from DC."

"May I recommend our spa services? We have top of the line skincare services, massages, packages that will ease your body and mind."

"Sounds interesting."

"Indeed, it does." The concierge opens the door for them. "The Royal Suite, sir, ma'am, and little one."

"Wow." Élise comments.

"Now this is nice," Reid said as he observed the room.

"This suite has a media room and library, not to mention an office in case you have work to do."

"I'm on a sabbatical," Reid announced. "I'm trying not to think about work for a while."

"Okay. Well then, we'll leave you all alone. Please, do enjoy your stay here." The concierge smiled to them and motions the bellhops out of the room, but not before Élise gives them all a generous tip.

"This is going to be the best trip ever." Reid declared.

* * *

As Élise, Reid, and Anastasia were relaxing in the media room,

"What movie is this?" Reid asked as he ate a popped corn.

"Matilda; classic movie. I mean, classic."

"It's really good."

Élise said, "Matilda almost reminds me of you."

"Except I don't have any telekinetic powers."

"You both are child prodigies." Élise points out.

"Hey, Anastasia." Reid tries to get Anastasia's attention, who was sitting comfortably in the middle of the couch. "Do you like this movie?"

"Yeah."

"At least she's talking more," Élise mentions. "After Matilda, do you want to watch another movie and get some shut-eye?"

"Let's get some sleep; perhaps tomorrow we can watch The Sound of Music."

* * *

"Prentiss?" Reid asked.

"Spencer!" Prentiss was happy to hear from him. "How are you?"

"I'm okay."

"Anastasia and Élise; how are they?"

"They're doing great. We're about to celebrate."

"Celebrate?" Prentiss asked.

"Both Élise's and Anastasia's birthdays."

"Oh, well then, tell them the team and I said, 'Happy Birthday' to them."

"I will. And also, how's the team?"

"They're doing well. They're all in a bit shock, especially JJ, that you just left unexpectedly but…we can handle it."

Reid nodded his head, knowing how the team would feel about his sudden sabbatical, especially JJ since… "Yeah. And thank you again for the sabbatical."

"Hey, we all need a break every now and then," Prentiss sympathetically said. "Especially what you went through the past couple of years now."

"Yup." Reid agreed; that part of his life still remains with him. "We'll be heading to New England in a few days, so…"

"Okay. Just continue to check in every now and then, okay?"

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye."

* * *

"Now, Anastasia," Reid tries to get her attention as she was in her stroller, "Do you know what animal that is?"

"Pengy!" Anastasia points out the penguins.

"A penguin! Very good!" Élise exclaimed. "Penguins are flightless birds who have adapted flippers to help them swim in the water."

"They can eat a whole bunch of seafood," Reid added. "They can even eat squid and krill."

"See, babe?" Élise points out the zookeepers. "They are feeding the penguins."

As Reid asked Anastasia, "After the penguins, do you want to see the sheep and goats before coming back to see the sea lions?"

"Yeah!" Anastasia smiles.

"I know this sabbatical helping with Anastasia's language skills," Reid said.

"I will, Spencer. It will."

"Oh, my goodness, your daughter is adorable." A heavily pregnant mother gushes over Anastasia. "What's her name?"

"Anastasia and…"

"I hope you two have more children soon; a girl like her should grow up with some siblings." She waved to them before leaving. As Élise and Reid were a bit speechless,

"Lady?" Anastasia broke the silence, pointing to her.

"What about her?" Reid wondered.

"Her belly?"

"Oh, a baby is growing in her tummy."

Anastasia innocently asked, "Did she eat it?"

Élise and Reid broke out laughing, despite their efforts not to. "No." Feeling awkward about telling a toddler about where babies came from, "Sometimes…"

"Two people can't hold their love for each other any longer and so…" Reid tries to continue before,

Élise concludes, "All that love goes into a baby, which grows in a mommy's belly."

"Ew." Anastasia squishes.

* * *

"And this is part of the set, right?" Reid asked the Cartier sales associate gentleman.

"Why, yes, it is, sir."

An engagement ring set in white gold with small diamonds and two wedding rings set in white gold.

"Do you have a special lady in mind, sir." The sales associate eagerly ask him.

Smiling, "Yes, I do."

 _"Dr. Reid?"_

 _"You must be Élise Bastien?"_

 _…"Don't leave me."_

 _"No."_

 _"I love you."_

 _When I said I loved you, I loved you…"_

* * *

"Spencer!" Reid, Élise, and Anastasia are warmly greeted by Dr. Alex Blake and her husband, Dr. James Blake.

"Blake!" Reid happily accepts a hug from Blake and a handshake from James. "How have you two been?"

"We're been great, thank you."

Reid asked her again, "How's being a full-time teacher?"

"Knowing I'm talking all my skills putting them into becoming a teacher is honorable indeed."

"That's great."

"Pleasure to see you all again," James said. "So, Spencer. What brings you down here to Boston?"

"I needed an indefinite sabbatical." Reid truthfully answers. "After…what happened to me the past couple of years and recently with…" He had to stop himself. "I just needed a break. So…I decided to put my focus on perhaps guest lecture some of your classes and I like the idea of spending a few months at either Harvard or MIT teaching and working on research projects."

"Well, I think that's an amazing idea." James nodded his head. "And we all need a break every now and then."

"Plus, I think it's a wonderful idea for you to guest lecture in my classes. Perhaps I can make a call to them and maybe ask you if you can have a temporary position at Harvard. Alex told me you had three PhDs, so…?"

"I'm thinking of engineering or mathematics; perhaps I can either lecture at both schools."

"Well, whatever you make, we'll support you 100%."

"Agree."

* * *

"I can't believe Harvard and MIT hooked us up with this incredibly nice townhouse," Élise said as she and Reid unpacked some of their belongings in their master bedroom. "It's furnished, a washer and dryer, a small little office area, plus a deck with nice views and outdoor furniture."

"I still can't believe Harvard and MIT are giving me classes to teach."

Élise mentions, "Well, I think it's a good idea."

"Me teaching mathematics at Harvard and chemical engineering at MIT?"

"You'll be teaching a new generation of students." Élise figured.

Reid was still sounding doubtful, "I don't know."

Grabbing a hold of Reid's hands. "Knowing I'm talking all my skills putting them into a teacher is honorable indeed."

"You sound like Alex."

"Exactly." Élise gives him a peck on the lips.

"I needed that." Reid kisses her back.

* * *

Later that night…

"Hey, Spencer," Élise said as she descended down the stairs. "What happened?"

"I just wanted to play a little game before bed," Reid smiled.

Raising her eyebrows, sounded interested. "Okay. What do you want to play?"

"Hot and cold."

"I haven't played that game in a long time, but okay." Élise shakes her body before moving around the living room. "Am I getting hot? Cold?"

As Élise was in the kitchen, "Cold. You're cold." Walking back into the living room. "Hot. You're getting hotter. You're on fire, but not literally."

"It's in the closet?" Élise wondered.

"I did say you were hot," Reid replies.

As Élise opens the door,

"Anastasia? What are you doing hiding in the closet?" Picking her up from the floor, "And what is that in your…" Élise noticed…

…The _'Marry Me?'_ shirt Anastasia was wearing.

Élise's jaw dropped before staring at Reid, still smiling.

"What…?" Élise was a bit speechless before opening the small box in Anastasia's hand, "Oh, my…"

The white gold engagement ring with the small diamonds.

"Spencer…"

As Reid walked up to Élise, "When I said I loved you, I loved you. And I'm not going to let anyone, and I mean anyone, stand in the way of that." Getting down on one knee. "Two years, a month and three days ago, I met the beautiful and wonderful woman who ended up becoming the mother of my darling daughter. I can't imagine my life without you now. You have bewitched every last part of my body and I never wish to ever be parted from you from this day forward. I don't want to have any more regrets with you." Clearing his throat, "I may not be a Prince with his own country or a billionaire with billions of dollars, but I am a man in love with you." Taking the ring out before taking Élise's hand. "But I would feel like the luckiest and wealthiest King in the world…if you… Élise Gabrielle Bastien…would be my wife." Reid slips the ring on her finger.

Perfect fit.

Élise covered her eyes with her hand, crying before sniffing and those tears turning into laughter.

"Yes." Elsie managed to say. "Of course. Of course, Spencer!" They kissed with such passion before,

"Have mercy!"

"You're happy for us, aren't you?" Reid tickles Anastasia.

"Yeah!"


	36. Wedding Day!

**_A/N: Hello again, everyone!_**

 _ **A shout-out to ahowell1993, Arminia,**_ ** _lolyncut, Amy, Betty, Skyalr, Martha, Kelly, and Susan_** _ **for reviewing Chapter 35!**_

 _ **My apologies if I made any mistakes but please enjoy!**_

 _ **This chapter has been reupdated! I forgot to add two other sections to the story! My apologies!**_

* * *

A day later…

"Good morning, Mrs. Bastien-Reid," Reid said as he wraps his arms around Élise and kisses her.

"Good morning to you as well, Dr. Reid," Élise kisses him back, "I love it when you call me that Mrs. Bastien-Reid."

"And I love it when you say Mrs. Bastien-Reid."

"Thank God we decided to get married in a couple of days instead of wedding planning; it just makes everything easier and better."

"Uh-huh."

 _KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK!_

"I wonder who that could be at this hour," Élise said to Reid as he got up from the bed and immediately went downstairs to answer the front door and when he did,

"Spencer, dear!"

An ecstatically happy Diana Reid rushes to hug Spencer.

"Mom!" Spencer immediately hugs her back.

Following her,

"My dashing nephew!"

"Aunt Ethel! Uncle Gordon!"

"How've you been, boy-o?" Gordon manly hugs him.

"I'm doing great," Reid answered.

"You should be. You're getting married!" Diana gives him another hug.

"How did you…?" Reid tries to ask before,

"According to the doctors, she's been having great days. So much so that she immediately wanted us to fly out here to Boston when you told us yesterday about the wedding."

"Really?" Reid was surprised to hear his mother was doing well lately. "Amazing."

"Well, I think it's great that you want to do this in a few days instead of waiting a few months because I don't know about you, I want more grandchildren."

"Speaking of children, where's my equally dashing great-niece?" Ethel asked with excitement.

"She's right here," Élise said as she carried Anastasia down the stairs. "Hi, everyone."

"My soon-to-be daughter with my granddaughter!" Diana rushes to hug Élise and Anastasia. "I hope you've been good to my son and granddaughter." Whispering in her ear, "I'll scratch your eyes out if you're not."

As Élise gulped, "She's been treating me as her equal." Reid assures his mother. "Same as Anastasia."

"That's good. Because I have something for your wedding." Diana gives Élise a white box. Opening it,

"You know that bridal rhyme: Something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue, and a sixpence in her shoe?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I'm giving you the old veil that I wore when I got married."

"Wow," Élise exclaimed. "Thank you, Ms. Reid."

"Please, dear. Call me Diana; you're practically my daughter already."

"Well, I got you my gold and sapphire earrings." Ethel smiled. "You, my dear, is such a stunner." As Élise began to smile, Ethel walks up them. "My nephew's such a lucky man." Whispering to her, "But if you hurt him or my great-niece in any way, shape, or form, you're going to wish you've never met them."

Élise gulped, "Yes, ma'am."

"And I got the sixpence for your shoe," Gordon hands Spencer the sixpence.

"Oh, thank you, all. Thank you."

* * *

Two days later…

 _KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK!_

"Coming!" Élise cried as she opened the door and it was,

"Hey…everyone."

It was her family: from her father: a big-boned man with dark skin, shaved head, glasses, dressed simply in a long-sleeve shirt and pants; her older brother: an average-height guy with dark skin, clean shaved head dressed in a black sweater, jeans and sneakers holding a woman's hand and she had medium-skin tone, dark curly hair, and was dressed in a blush color dress and boots; and finally her mother: a woman with dark skin and hair, glasses, simply dressed in a yellow top, multicolor skirt and flats.

"Is that any way to greet your family?" Her mother said before her brother said,

"But it is good to see you again, sis, after so many years." Her brother gives her a hug. "Especially after…"

"Same here. And thanks, bro."

"Listen…are you, uh…?" Her father asked her.

"I'm okay. I just can't believe it's been a year since my ordeal, but I've been moving past it and doing well. Bastard's dead."

"Lucky him." Her brother repeatedly pounds his fists, thinking of what she must have gone through the previous year ago.

"Yeah." Her mother spoke up before clearing her throat. "I know…you and I…we, uh…" Her mother hugs her and some tears drew from her eyes. "I'm just glad you're okay. Even we ended in a bad note from the last time we saw each other…you're still my daughter. And I'll always love you, no matter what. And just to let you know, I'll let you borrow my gold bracelet."

"Hmm-hmm." Élise timidly hugs her back. "Thanks, mother."

There was another moment of silence before, "Well then…come on in." Élise gestures them to come inside the house.

"Oh, nice place you got here." Her father said.

"Where'd you get a place like this?" Her mother wondered before asking again, "Have you been spending wildly on your lottery winnings?"

"Well, actually, mother…"

"Hey, Élise," Reid said as he carried Anastasia down the stairs. "Oh, we have company."

"Uh, family, this is my fiancé, Dr. Spencer Reid, and his daughter, my… soon to be adopted stepdaughter, Anastasia. And Spencer and Anastasia, this is my father, Micha, my older brother Arthur—"

"My wife, Brenda."

"My brother's wife Brenda and my mother Geneva."

"Well, it's nice to meet you all," Reid said as he hands Anastasia to Élise and begins rocking her in her arms.

Arthur crosses his arms as he slowly walks up to Reid. "Last time we met, you say you're a doctor, right?"

"Yes. I'm not a medical doctor, but an academic doctor instead," Reid began rambling. "I have three PhDs in Mathematics, Engineering, and Chemistry, and two Bachelors: Psychology and Sociology, although I'm in the progress of an additional one in Philosophy..."

"Yeah, are you some kind of genius or something?" Brenda asked.

"I also have an IQ of 187, eidetic memory, I can even read 20,000 words per minute, I graduated from high school at 12, was recruited by the FBI at 21, graduated from the Academy the next year at 22, and now I'm a Supervisory Special Agent and profiler for the Behavioral Analysis Unit in Quantico, Virginia; I'm just on a sabbatical."

Arthur nodded his head, "Nice." Whispering in his ear, "You're treating my little sister well, right?"

"Like royalty, dear older brother." Élise insisted.

"Well, that's good. Even though you're a fed, I'll still kick your ass if you hurt her."

Gulping, "Yup."

* * *

Wedding day….

"I'm so nervous, Alex," Élise said as she began picking her nails.

"That's natural. Perfectly natural," Alex agreed. "But you look perfect in your wedding attire."

A white short swingy and strapless faille A-Line dress from Amsale, white four-inch Manolo Blahnik swan embellished satin pumps with the sixpence inside, Diana's veil, Ethel's gold and sapphire earrings and her mother's gold bracelet. Her makeup was natural but still classic. She even spritzes herself with the classic Chanel No.5 and her flower bouquet was roses and lilies.

"Thank you, Alex. I just can't help but feel nervous."

"Élise." Alex grabbed ahold of Élise's hand and gestured her to sit next to her on the small bench. "When I married James, I was…a nervous wreck. To the point where I felt like a runaway bride on the verge of regurgitating. But then, I remembered what he said to be. He said to me, "When I said I'll take you for better or for worse, I meant it. And I'm not going to let anything, not life's or even the universe's obstacles change that. And look where we are now. Many years going strong and nothing has changed it. Not even with life's or the universe's obstacles."

Élise, who felt like crying, immediately hugs Blake. "Thank you, Alex."

Knock-knock-knock.

"Am I interrupting something?" Geneva asked before stepping in.

"I'm fine, mother."

Geneva covered her mouth, "I can't believe my daughter's getting married."

"I still can't believe myself." Intensely exhaling. "I just hope Spencer's not as nervous as I am."

* * *

"I'm nervous, James," Reid said, pacing around in the small room.

"You look great," James said as he fixed up Spencer's black-tie before looking at the rest of his black tuxedo. "You look like you're ready to get married."

"But I'm nervous."

"Spencer." James placed his hand on his shoulder, "Alex had that same feeling when I offered her hand in marriage. When she said yes, I told her, 'I'll take you for better or for worse, I meant it. And I'm not going to let anything, not life's or even the universe's obstacles change that.' And look where we are now. Many years going strong and nothing has changed it. Not even with life's or the universe's obstacles."

Reid smiles, giving him a man hug. "Thank you."

"Anytime," James said before his cell phone rang. "Hello? Uh-huh. We'll see you soon." Hanging up, "They're ready."

"As we are as well." Gordon popped his head open, as did Élise's father and brother.

* * *

Reid, with Gordon and the prominent Reverend King, couldn't take his eyes of Élise when she entered the Memorial Church of Harvard University with her mother and father by her side. Soft and traditional music was playing. Anastasia helped play her part as the flower girl as she threw white flowers on the ground, despite almost trying to eat them. The mothers and Ethel couldn't stop wiping the tears from their eyes. Arthur quietly and repeatedly motions to Reid that he is watching him. Brenda, Alex, and James waved and smiled.

Élise was truly an envisioning angel in white on earth from the purest of pure regions from heaven; so much so he even allowed a few tears to leave his eyes.

Élise couldn't keep her eyes off Spencer. He looked so handsome. And so chic.

And so perfect.

She allowed breathless gasps to escape her. As well as some tears.

"My good sir and lady," Reverend King asked as he smiled. "Do you support your child's decision to join together in holy matrimony with Spencer Walter Reid?"

"Yes, we do." Élise gave her parents a quick but loving hug. Reverend King continued.

Standing across from each other as the reverend began the ceremony,

"Friends. Family. Love ones. We are gathered here today for this wonderful union. If any of you can show just cause why they may not be lawfully wed, speak now, or else forever hold your peace." After no one would say a word, he continued. "I charge you both, here in the presence of God and the witness of this company, that if either of you knows any reason why you may not be married lawfully and in accordance with God's Word, do now confess it."

And when no one did, the ceremony continued. Looking at Spencer, "Do you, young man, take this lovely woman, Élise Gabrielle Bastien, to be your wife."

"I most certainly do."

"And do you, young lady, take this wonderful man, Spencer Walter Reid, to be your husband?"

"Hmm-mmm," Élise said; she still was too clammed up to say anything.

Reverend King looked to the small crowd, "Will you all witnessing these promises do all in your power to uphold these two persons in their marriage?"

"We do." Everyone said in unison.

"Now these two have their own vows to share. Spencer, would you like to go first?"

"Yes, Your Honor." Spencer cleared his throat; he really wishes he had some water, but he felt sure of himself to keep on talking. "Élise Gabrielle Bastien, I will treat you as my equal, my one and only. And I just want to say that you…are the most wonderful, incredible, and amazing human being I've ever met in my entire life. It was like...fate brought us together that day I bumped into you. you…" Spencer felt the tears in his eyes and felt a tear falling and his voice cracking. "Are like no other woman I've ever met. You are the unique, wonderful and you are most certainly the beautiful and perfect woman in the whole wide world. You…have bewitched me, enchanted me, intoxicated me. I don't ever want to be parted from you, dearest, loveliest Élise. I want to be yours forever and ever and for all eternity."

Élise's mouth started to wobble; she felt her throat was dry, more breathless gasps escaped her. She allowed a tear to fall down. Here she was; she had all these doubts fading away. She knew, even from the bottom of her heart, Spencer was the one for her.

He always admired her.

"Élise?"

It took her a moment to try and get the words out, "I want to be yours forever as well. You…" Swallowing the developing lump in her throat, "Are the only guy I've ever been with and sometimes I wonder why a guy like you would ever be interested in me. Or even notice me. But I always knew you'd be the one for me. You…you make me feel special. Like I'm not invisible. Or some freak or loser. I also don't ever wish to be parted from you either. You are the most wonderful and perfect human being ever. I want to be there for you, no matter what. For all eternity."

Reverend King looked at Alex and James for the rings. As Élise and Reid exchanged the rings to each other.

"Bless, O Lord, let these rings be a symbol of their vows. Bound together by love's power; look at these rings every morning, every afternoon, and every night in the name of Jesus Christ our Lord. Amen."

"Amen."

Reid lifted the veil and smiled with every fiber in his being.

As did Élise.

There were no more nerves; no more anxiety; no more self-doubt; no more regrets. It was like this unexplained, magical passion that has been overwhelmed and bottled up for so long and was heavily and patiently waiting to spew finally came out; no words were needed as the unexplained, magical passion in each other's eyes was just enough.

"By the power invested in me and in the Lord, I now pronounce you husband and wife. And now…"

Élise and Reid had already leaned forward and allowed their lips to meet each other.

"Kiss." Reverend King finished.

Everyone cheered and clapped at the newly married couple.


	37. Marry Life and The Surprise at the End

**_A/N: Hello again, everyone!_**

 ** _A shout-out to ahowell1993, tannerose5, Kelly, Amy, Susan, Martha, Betty, and Skylar for reviewing Chapter 36!_**

 ** _PS: I snuck in some lines from S15E02 episode Awakening into the chapter._**

 ** _Enjoy the chap!_**

* * *

Blake Residence…

"I'd like to propose a toast," James rose from his seat, raising his drink in the air, as did Élise, Reid, his wife Alex, Diana, Ethel, Gordon, and Élise's parents, older brother and wife. "To the newlyweds."

"To the newlyweds." Everyone said in unison.

"And I'd like to say a few words," Arthur rose as James sat back down. "Congrats, baby sis. I, uh…know what you went through the previous year and again, I…know things weren't good between us for the past few years. But you're still my sister and I'll always love you, no matter what. That's what family for and…I hope we can repair that."

"I second to that," Her mother, Geneva agreed.

"I third to that," Her father, Micha followed.

"I fourth to that." Brenda nods her head.

"For family!" Élise, Reid, and Anastasia—who was in a highchair—held hands and cheered.

"Family!"

* * *

"I want to dedicate this first dance to the newlyweds," James motions Élise and Reid to come on the small dance floor set up in the backyard.

"Come here, little one." Reid pulls Anastasia into his arms, "You're going to join us in this first dance as a family."

The yotcosecond Michael Jackson's Best of Joy began to play, Reid, Élise, and Anastasia all moved in sync. As they danced, their mothers, Ethel, and Brenda wiped the tears from their eyes, Arthur and even Micha quietly and repeatedly motions to Reid that he is watching him. James and Gordon watched with pride.

As the music continued playing, they start remembering some of the most memorable moments they had together.

 _The moment they first met._

 _When Reid left Anastasia in Élise's care for the first time._

 _The moment Élise gave Reid books for Anastasia on Father's Day and gave him first-edition books for his birthday._

 _The moment they…had their first kiss at Rossi's mansion under the mistletoe_

 _When they almost had another kiss while working on a case._

 _Their second kiss at Élise's old apartment after coming back from dinner and the theater._

 _Their moment at Anastasia's Gotcha party._

 _When Élise was rescued and saved by Griffin and him by her side._

 _When Élise moved into Reid's apartment._

 _When Reid was rescued and saved by the team and Élise was by his side at the hospital._

 _Whenever they held hands_

 _The first kiss they had in months last Christmas…_

 _And again on New Year's…_

 _Their first date and kiss…_

 _When they first said 'I love you' after Maeve told them to express their love for each other._

 _Their time at Rossi's wedding._

 _Coming to New York and Boston._

 _The proposal…_

And now.

"I love you, mommy and daddy." Anastasia quietly said.

Élise and Reid kissed her on top of her head.

"We love you, little one."

* * *

Reid smiled as he watches Élise dance to Paul Simon's Father and Daughter with her father.

"I can't believe my baby boy is married." His mother, Diana, sneaks up from behind him and hugs him.

"I still can't believe it either. But I still am happy." Reid hugs her back.

"If I may, can I ask you a few questions?"

"Anything for you, mother."

"How long have you've been dating Élise? And how come your team is not here to see at your wedding?"

Exhaling, "Okay. Élise and I…we meet after Anastasia. She…was applying to be her nanny. And…I guess you can say we…clicked. And…after a few months, we…kissed. Under the mistletoe. At one of my coworkers' mansions. And again at her old apartment after we…came home from dinner and theater."

"Oh, honey." Diana places her hand on his cheek.

"And sometimes, I wonder about…what would have happened if…"

"If what, baby?"

"Élise was abducted from her own apartment and held captive and hostage by a man named Richard Griffin, who had been stalking Élise from when she was even in college. She…went missing for…six-seven months. The team and I tracked her down…I went after him myself and…stabbed him over and over again. After all that, I wanted her to move in with me and…we kissed again for the first time in months on Christmas. And a few more times. We had our first date after a case in January and…we finally said, 'I love you' to each other in February."

"But…why now?"

Shrugging now, "I guess part of me was scared and…. And…among other things."

"What other things?"

"During a case in Los Angeles, JJ and I were in a hostage situation. The unsub wanted to play a deadly game of Truth or Dare. JJ admitted she's always loved me, even though she has a husband and two boys. I shot the unsub with my backup ankle gun after freeing myself from my restraints, which is how I cut my hand. " Shrugging his shoulders as he shows Diana his bandaged hand. "Which is why I've decided to take an indefinite sabbatical and why I am now here in Boston. Living in a nice townhouse."

"Wow." Diana quietly exclaims.

"Yeah," Reid said.

"I feel like scratching her eyes out," Diana admits.

"To be honest, when I asked her if she meant it…she didn't say anything. And honestly…I don't think I wanted to know the answer because…I have Élise and Anastasia now. And I told them I didn't want anyone, not even JJ, to come between that."

"Well, I think that's good," Diana said. "Moving on from that. You know, I never talked much about your dad. When William left, it wasn't because of my schizophrenia diagnosis. You know what he said when I was diagnosed? He said, "Diana, we're in this together", and I am with you every step of the way. " I didn't know that. I know you didn't. And he meant it. But then the meds, pfft, the meds I was on, there were so many and so many side effects that I stopped taking them. And of course, my condition got worse and worse until I finally had to be hospitalized. And then it happened again. And again. In the end, it was the roller coaster, that was the part he couldn't deal with. And the thing is, even after he was gone, I kept thinking that somehow we'd find our way back to each other."

"You loved him." Reid figured.

"Yes. So, I waited. Year after year. And at some point, I knew it wouldn't happen. But I never allowed myself to even consider a relationship with someone else. Honey, life is long, and it's hard. And you deserve to have someone who will share all of it with you. All of it. And you have found that with Élise and Anastasia. And you two better give me some more grandchildren."

They both chuckled before hugging.

* * *

"Welcome home, Mrs. Élise Gabrielle Bastien-Reid," Spencer said as he carried Élise into the house.

"I love the sound of that," Élise admits. "Élise Gabrielle Bastien-Reid." She purrs like a cat as he continued to carry her up the stairs. She had to ask, "Are you sure it was a good idea for Alex and James to take in Anastasia for the night?"

"They said they were more than happy to do so; made them think of Ethan, the son they lost when he was nine from an unspecified neurological disease. They still don't know the name of the disease. He kept growing, but…"

"It still took away their child." Élise softly replies. "Outliving your child is a parent's worst nightmare. At least we're giving them a chance to be parents again, right? Even if it's for one night."

"Yeah." Kissing Reid again. "We should…probably get ready for bed."

Reid gulped, "Yeah. Let's get ready for bed."

* * *

Later that night…

Élise paced back and forth in the bathroom. Nervous about what they truly meant when they agreed they should 'probably get ready for bed.' They knew what they meant, but wondered if Reid really wanted her.

Maybe he was thinking the same; she doesn't know.

Perhaps Élise should stop thinking negative thoughts and start having positive thoughts.

Taking a deep breath. Opening the door,

All Reid had on were undershirt and boxers. And he was tapping his fingers against the bed. Elsie figured he must have been counting how long she was in the bathroom.

"Are you okay?" He asked with worried.

"I'm better now," Élise replies in a soft sexual tone. Slowly and seductively taking off her long off-white La Perla silk satin embellished and embroidered kimono robe…

Revealing her…

Off-white underwired silk balconette bra with Leavers lace trim with matching briefs.

"Wow." Was the only word Reid could say.

"You okay?" She asked as she crawls into the bed, her gaze not wanting to leave Reid's.

"Hmm-mmm."

Leaning in closer to him, "Do you want me?"

He replies with a kiss…

Before placing his hands on her chest. But before anything could happen,

"Élise, I'm not…you know…"

Exhaling, "That's good because neither am I. I just…I just want you to feel me."

"And I want you to feel me."

"Then let's do it."

* * *

Days later…

"So, how do I look?" Reid asked Élise as she was preparing breakfast. He was dressed in a dark navy suit with a matching dress shirt, dark purple tie, and suede oxfords.

"You look handsome, doc." Élise grins.

"Something smells good," Reid sniffs his nose. "And I know it's not just you." Kissing Élise's cheek.

As Élise giggles, "I made eggs, pancakes, some stuffed French toast."

As Reid took one, "Tasty. A perfect balance between the sweet and the savory."

"Thanks." Élise had a bite herself. "I figured you might need your strength and energy for your first day of teaching at Harvard. So, what class are you going to teach?"

"Math 55A."

"Really?" Élise sounded intrigued. "You know, I read that Bill Gates took the class, even one of the guys on The Simpsons."

"Interesting; you learn something new every day. I meant about…"

"I know," Élise assured him.

"And to be honest, I almost didn't take it, but I ended up doing so because Harvard asked me to sub for the current professor who's dealing with health issues and has to take three months off. Harvard even offered me $100,000 to sub for the rest of January through May semester since I figure I could use the money towards Anastasia's education."

"Well, that's great. But how come you almost didn't?"

"Scratch."

Élise knew, "That rat-faced IT-imitating clown who made your lives a living nightmare?"

"Yup." Reid took a sip of fresh brew coffee. "He took Math 55 while he was at Harvard; which in those graduates who have completed the class are immediately employed the U.S. government because they're said to be too dangerous to work anywhere else, more specifically, the NSA."

Crossing her arms, "That explains how he was able to make your lives a living nightmare and stayed under the radar. Well, that, the drive to avenge his father's death, and his narcissistic games that resulted in Hotch and Jack entering WITSEC, got Stephen Walker killed and kidnapped Prentiss, and you and the team thinking he framed you instead of Cat Adams and her toy flying monkey crew."

Reid snickers, "Perfect description. Just reminders of Scratch remind me of my time in federal prison."

"But you survived and now you're alive and well."

"And I have you and Anastasia." Reid gives her a peck.

"Oh," Élise kisses him back.

"Have mercy!"

Élise and Reid raised their eyebrows when they received,

"Hey, you're talking." Reid figured.

"Because of us." Elsie smiles as Anastasia ate her granola parfait.

"Yeah," Reid nods his head before looking down at his silver watch. "Oh! I better get going! I don't want to be late."

"Coffee mug." Élise hands Reid his travel mug filled with freshly brewing coffee.

"You know me so well." Reid gives Élise a peck before giving Anastasia a peck. "Love you."

"Love you too."

"I love you!" Anastasia exclaims before giggling.

* * *

After walking into his place and setting up the security code, he sets his bags and keys to the side in the living room. There, he immediately smells something familiar. Turning around,

"Hi, honey. You're home." Élise cheerily said as she sets a couple of plates down on the dinner table.

"Ah, I love the smell of tandoori chicken," Reid said before kissing Anastasia on the head and sat down at the head of the table. "But not as much as I love you."

"Oh," Élise growled before asking, "So, honey, how was your first day as an MIT chemical engineering professor?"

"It went well, thank you," Reid answered. "I met some students who were already familiar with me from my work in the FBI and some have even recognized my name from my studies in police journals."

"So, I guess they were eager to have you as their professor for the semester."

"They were and some of them were auditing the class."

"Really?"

"I counted fifteen girls and one guy; I had their undivided attention."

"Really?" Élise gritted her teeth.

"This even happened in my criminology class during the two weeks when Barnes reassigned us. A bunch of girls and one guy audited the class."

"Hmm." Élise pursed her lips.

* * *

Weeks later…

"Morning, sunshine." Reid chipperly said to Élise as she walks into the kitchen.

"Morning, Dr. Sweetness." She kisses his lips before covering her mouth again. "Oh, my…"

"Are you okay?" A worried Reid asked as he checked her forehead.

Stroking her stomach, "I've been feeling more sleepy and tired than usual."

"Maybe you need a nice massage," Reid prompts by rubbing her shoulders.

"Hmm." Élise was liking it. "But it's still not helping me." Sniffing, "What's that smell?"

"Bacon."

Élise covers her mouth again. "I think I need to…" Élise immediately rushes out of the kitchen and into the nearest bathroom.

* * *

Middle of the night…

Reid silently descends down the stairs when he began to hear almost an animal loudly eating inside the room. Tiptoeing to the corner of the kitchen, he sees…

Élise…

Munching on almost all the snacks she could find.

From the Oreos to the pretzels; from the berries to the potato chips; Élise even began eating some of the leftover vegetable ravioli and pasta. After she cleaned that up, she gulped down half a pint from a quart of Ginger-Ale and water. Realizing she would soon be coming out, Reid leaned back against the wall. Élise casually left the kitchen and dining room and was just about to walk up the stairs.

"Hold it right there, little missy."

Élise froze in place.

"Don't think I haven't been noticing you eating and snacking in the middle of the night; I just saw you in the kitchen. And in all honesty, I thought a raccoon broke in and was just pilfering the refrigerator and cabinets. And don't think I haven't noticed your frequent trips to the bathroom. And you did say you've been feeling more tired lately. Now, what's going on with you?"

Élise exhaled, realizing she's been caught.

"Follow the leader…" Élise motions Reid to come with her upstairs. Reentering the bedroom,

"I…wanted to wait until morning but since this is technically morning…" She pulls an envelope out of the side table and gives it to Reid.

"Open it."

And when he did,

"You're…?" Reid was almost speechless.

"Hmm-mmm." Élise ecstatically nods her head.

Overwhelmed with joy, Reid starts hugging Élise, lifts her up and swings her around.

"We're going to have a baby." The two hugged and kissed with all their might. "We're going to have a baby."

* * *

Massachusetts General Hospital

"Oh! What's taking them so long?" Élise impatiently said as she was sitting down.

"They're probably finishing up the blood work. Not to mention the ultrasounds." Reid said as Anastasia was resting her head on his chest.

"What's happening to mommy, daddy?" Anastasia asked.

"Remember when we told you that sometimes two people can't hold their love for each other any longer? And all that love goes into a baby, which grows in a mommy's belly?"

"Yeah."

"Well, that's what's happening to me." Élise points to her stomach.

"Ew." Anastasia squishes. "But what about me?"

"What about you, sweetheart?"

"Will I still be loved?"

"Of course," Reid kisses her head. "No matter what, just because our family is growing, doesn't mean you won't be loved just the same."

"We love you no matter what." Élise smiled.

"I love you, too." Reid wraps his arms around Anastasia and kisses her head again.

James Blake comes into the room. "Hello, everyone."

"Hi, James." Élise nervously said.

As Spencer had Anastasia sit up on a chair. "So…what's the news, doctor?"

"Congratulations to you both." He smiled. "You're not only eight weeks pregnant but…" He shows them the ultrasounds.

"We're expecting twins?" Élise shockingly said.

"Yup. Two babies for the price of one."

"Twins…"

 _THUMP!_

"What the…?"

Reid passed out.

"That's exactly how I imagined it." Élise snickers.


End file.
